L'amour, ce gros ringard
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Kise n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un garçon en fleur doublé d'un cœur d'artichaut. Et ce n'est pas facile d'obtenir l'amour qu'on mérite. Mais le plus important c'est d'essayer... encore ! (précision: il ne va pas se taper tous les persos de l'animé par ordre alphabétique, il y a une histoire quelque part :D ). Rating T/M.
1. Pour un flirt

Pour être assortis au titre, les chapitres porteront le nom de chansons d'amour assez ringardes ! :D cependant, je ne conseille pas spécialement de les écouter en lisant, ça casserait un peu le sérieux de la fic x) En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première histoire sur ce fandom ! ^_^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce que beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tous, ignoraient, c'est que Kise Ryouta, le mannequin professionnel en pleine ascension, avait une petite amie. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La jouvencelle venait de lui reprocher de ne pas lui porter assez d'intérêt et de ne parler que de basket et de ses anciens et, plus rarement, actuels coéquipiers, Kuroko Tetsuya en chef de file. Kise avait d'abord songé à protester mais avait ensuite réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Au début de leur relation, ça avait été amusant d'apprendre à la connaître -elle était si mignonne!- mais rapidement passer un moment avec elle s'était assimilé à une corvée dont il devrait s'acquitter régulièrement. Et effectivement à partir de ce moment là il avait parlé bien plus de basket que de la jeune fille. Parce que sinon il s'ennuyait ferme durant leurs rendez-vous. Quel goujat il faisait. Il s'excusa platement et, pragmatique, suggéra d'arrêter là cette relation inconfortable.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, en courant comme dans un shojo manga, il décida de prendre un air peiné pour le reste de la journée et même le jour suivant; ne pas observer de période de deuil lui semblait irrespectueux.

Le lendemain, au cours de l'entraînement, cette triste figure n'échappa pas au capitaine de l'équipe qui s'en agaça, le jeune prodige se laissant comme toujours trop déborder par ses émotions à son goût. Mais finalement son jeu n'en fut pas particulièrement affecté. Profitant d'une pause accordée aux joueurs, il attrapa son kouhai qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, par l'épaule.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Les tourments de l'amour... » soupira Kise, le regard au loin.

Son interlocuteur fut prit au dépourvu par cette réponse et sur le coup, ne trouva rien à dire, laissant le blond s'éloigner de lui, la tête basse.

Ce jour là l'entraînement finissait à 16h30. Kise se changea rapidement, même si il n'avait rien de prévu ensuite. Il craignait de se trahir en oubliant cette histoire de deuil si il commençait à discuter et chahuter avec le reste de l'équipe. Il quitta rapidement le gymnase et décida de rentrer directement chez lui. Il ne faisait de toute façon pas assez bon pour flâner en ville, surtout qu'il risquait de tomber sur des fans et ne se sentait étrangement pas la patience pour ça aujourd'hui. Il venait de franchir la grille du lycée quand le bruit produit par quelqu'un en train de courir le fit se retourner. Kasamatsu arriva à sa hauteur, à peine essoufflé, mais au vu de ses cheveux mouillés et de son t-shirt sur l'envers, il s'était lui aussi dépêché de quitter les lieux. Pour le rattraper. Il avait apparemment décidé de s'atteler à lui remonter le moral.

Cela réchauffa agréablement le cœur du plus jeune. Il se sentit toutefois un peu honteux de profiter ainsi de la gentillesse de son capitaine d'équipe alors que la rupture ne l'affectait pas réellement. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus paraître mesquin en clamant qu'il s'en fichait bien. Et puis il aimait bien la compagnie, quoiqu'un peu bourrue, de l'autre joueur. Alors il ne se fit pas beaucoup prier pour rentrer avec le brun et passer la fin d'après-midi chez celui-ci, qui avait vraisemblablement peur qu'il ne se morfonde tout seul chez lui. Il hésita à rire du vêtement mal enfilé, mais cela ne semblait pas convenir à son rôle de déprimé, aussi réprima-t-il un gloussement en se mordant la lèvre. Heureusement Kasamatsu finit par s'en rendre compte de lui-même.

Si il lui était déjà arrivé un certain nombre de fois de traîner avec son senpai hors du lycée, ils n'avaient en revanche jamais été l'un chez l'autre. Kise fut donc ravi de découvrir le petit pavillon banal où habitait Kasamatsu et mourait d'envie de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler ses parents, qui malheureusement, étaient absents lorsqu'ils investirent les lieux.

« Ooooooh un chat !

Kise était immédiatement tombé à genoux face à la très grosse boule de poils noir et blanche qui ne lui rendit pas tout à fait son intérêt, le jaugeant d'un œil distant. Kasamatsu, craignant peut-être une crise de larmes, crut bon de préciser que le chat de la famille était méfiant avec les inconnus en général, que ce n'était pas contre lui. Ensuite, il demanda si son invité voulait boire quelque chose. Kise accepta un soda en laissant échapper un grand sourire, comme en prime il avait réussi à administrer une caresse au félin domestique sans se faire cracher.

Le jeune homme blond était maintenant installé dans la canapé des Kasamatsu, face à la télévision, pour, sur idée de son hôte, regarder un film. Le jeune homme avait probablement jugé qu'i s'agissait d'une valeur sûre pour distraire quelqu'un. Pour le moment il était occupé à démêler des fils et les rebrancher dans les bonnes prises -pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tout débrancher entre deux utilisations ?- laissant tout le loisir au plus jeune, de se perdre dans ses réflexions.

Il était en train de se dire que finalement, Momoi mise à part, qui en plus parvenait à évoluer dans un milieu assez masculin, il ne s'entendait pas tant que ça avec les filles. Elles l'appréciaient, son visage en tout cas, mais lui ne faisait qu'essayer de répondre à leurs attentes, et ça lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il repensa à cette fille qu'il venait de larguer. Et finalement il était incapable de dire pourquoi il était sorti avec elle. Parce que ça se faisait ? Sans doute. Puisqu'il lui avait tenu la main _parce que ça se faisait_, puisqu'il l'avait accompagnée faire du shopping _parce que ça se faisait_, puisqu'il l'avait embrassée _parce que ça se faisait_. Sans rien ressentir d'ailleurs. Où était l'embrasement que les romans lui avaient promis ?

Il trouvait ça épuisant de devoir faire semblant d'apprécier la compagnie des filles alors qu'il préférait mille fois celle des garçons. Il sursauta très légèrement et se demanda soudainement si il n'était pas gay. L'un des maquilleurs du studio l'était, d'après les rumeurs. Et c'était quelqu'un de très bien. C'était peut-être ça le truc, il était gay, et ça ne semblait pas si terrible. Il songea au collège, et se dit que cette hypothèse expliquerait qu'il trouvait Aomine concentré dans une partie de basket tellement beau, au point que son cœur battait la chamade en le regardant. Qu'il aimait serrer Kurokocchi dans ses bras lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'élan pour la moindre fille.

Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir ce genre de doutes et Kasamatsu, qui était juste sous ses yeux, faisait un candidat tout à fait acceptable pour cette expérience qui promettait d'être intéressante. Une carrure athlétique, des beaux yeux entre bleu et gris, un peu de mauvais caractère pour cacher un fond attentionné et il partageait sa passion pour le basket. Kise ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il mourait d'envie de lui faire un câlin.

Alors que l'autre lui tournait le dos, plongé dans le tas de DVD à la recherche du film sur lequel ils avaient finalement arrêté leur choix, il décida de tâter le terrain :

« Kasamatsu-senpai... Tu n'as pas de petite amie n'est-ce-pas ?

N'obtenant pour seule réponse qu'un vague « non » de la tête, il continua :

-Pourquoi ?

L'interpellé rougit légèrement et répondit avec une certaine brusquerie, que Kise considérait de toute façon être habituelle :

-Arrête de poser des questions stupides !

-Ça ne te manque pas, de ne pas en avoir ?

-Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?!

Il leva la main et arma son poing dans le but de lui frapper l'épaule. Le blond se recroquevilla et leva ses mains devant son visage. Son agresseur se souvint subitement qu'il l'avait amené ici dans le but de lui changer les idées, pas de lui casser la figure. Quoique les deux étaient loin d'être incompatibles. Il se radoucit :

« Où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

-Hmmmm...

-On pourrait essayer de sortir... ensemble... toi et moi. » réussi à articuler Kise, plus très sûr de son plan.

Son capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux, interdit. Il voyait bien que son coéquipier n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, mais en même temps il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être sérieux. Et ne savait comment réagir à cette absurde proposition. Dans le doute il lui asséna un coup de poing magistral sur le haut de la tête.

« Héééé tu avais promis ! »

Ah tiens, oui c'était vrai.

« Tu n'es pas supposé te remettre d'un chagrin d'amour toi ? J'ai mal compris ?

-Euh... C'est compliqué. Disons que ça n'a pas marché avec cette fille et que je voudrais tester quelque chose de différent... » tenta-t-il.

Son interlocuteur était visiblement indécis. Et ne voulait pas le montrer. Mais ça se voyait, il était un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu tenté. Du moins c'est ce que Kise croyait deviner. Et il espérait très fort ne pas se tromper. Il fit un joli sourire encourageant.

« Le film. Regardons-le. » finit par trancher le plus âgé, rompant le silence qui s'était abattu entre eux depuis plusieurs minutes, alors qu'ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Vers 18h la mère de famille rentra, flanquée de ce qui était visiblement le frère et la sœur, tous deux plus jeunes, du capitaine de Kaijo. Kise les salua poliment et son ami le présenta rapidement comme l'un de ses coéquipiers. On lui proposa de rester manger et après qu'on lui ait assuré que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout, il accepta. En attendant que le repas soit prêt, les deux basketteurs regardèrent la fin du film avec le reste de la fratrie. Au cours du repas, le jeune mannequin n'eut aucun mal à séduire la tablée avec son sourire brillant, son sens de la conversation et son charisme. Seul Yukio semblait troublé, évitant de le regarder et ne parlant presque pas.

Après ça, il fut temps de rentrer et son ami le raccompagna à la porte.

« Réfléchis à ma proposition, lui rappela le jeune prodige en lui faisant coucou depuis l'allée.

-Ouais. » marmonna l'autre, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fixa la longue silhouette du mannequin jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit hors de vue.

Kise tournait en rond depuis qu'il était rentré, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, n'arrêtant pas de se demander si il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Non vraiment, comment avait-il osé proposé à Kasamatsu de sortir avec lui ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que celui-ci accepte, il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Son téléphone émit le bruit d'une réception de message. Le jeune homme se jeta dessus, mais tout d'abord sans oser regarder de qui venait le sms. La vision du destinataire lui fit ressentir une certaine appréhension et il prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir le message. _C'est d'accord. À l'essai. Et ça reste entre nous, c'est bien compris ? _Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire réjoui et triomphant. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en serrant son portable contre son cœur. Il avait très bien fait de proposer ça.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Kise chercha sa nouvelle conquête des yeux avant même d'avoir franchi le portail. Mais rapidement deux filles lui bouchèrent le passage. Elles ne portaient pas l'uniforme du lycée, il en déduisit qu'elles avaient entendu dire que le mannequin dont l'une ou l'autre était fan, fréquentait le lycée Kaijo et décidé de faire le pied de grue devant dans l'espoir de le voir. De bonne humeur, il accepta de leur accorder quelques minutes bien qu'il soit impatient d'aller retrouver Kasamatsu. Enfin, si celui-ci était arrivé, car dans son enthousiasme Kise était parti très en avance de chez lui.

En relevant les yeux, une fois qu'il eut dit au revoir aux deux admiratrices, il put s'apercevoir que le capitaine de son cœur l'attendait, nonchalamment posé à côté de l'entrée. Plus il approchait, plus le brun avait l'air gêné, ce que le mannequin trouva adorable, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Son désormais petit-ami-mais-c'est-un-secret étant bien moins démonstratif que lui-même, il avait donc conscience qu'il devrait constamment se retenir pour ne pas être trop collant. Il devait agir comme d'habitude. Mais à l'instant il n'avait plus aucune idée de comment il se comportait d'habitude avec son senpai. N'était-il pas justement collant d'habitude ? Ils finirent par trouver un sujet de conversation passe-partout : les cours de la matinée.

La première sonnerie de la journée finit par retentir et ils durent se séparer. Kise regretta un peu que finalement, rien ne semble avoir changé entre eux, l'autre n'ayant pas eu le moindre geste ou la moindre parole un peu équivoque. En partant, il lui adressa un signe de la main en se tournant de façon à être perçu, il le savait à force de se l'être entendu dire par des photographes, sous son meilleur profil, le tout accompagné d'un sourire scintillant et irrésistible, du moins il l'espérait.

...

Les jours passèrent, le lycée étant immense ils ne se croisaient finalement que très rarement. Ils prirent l'habitude d'arriver suffisamment en avance le matin pour pouvoir passer un petit moment ensemble, même si ce n'était que pour discuter de sujets banals.

Le week-end se profila enfin. Le dimanche, il était prévu qu'ils aillent au cinéma ensemble. Mais avant, le samedi après-midi, il y avait entraînement. Mais comme ils s'efforcèrent d'agir encore comme si de rien n'était, Kise se sentait de plus en plus frustré. Il s'investit entièrement dans le jeu pour oublier ce désagrément.

Il entrevit cependant une ouverture lorsque le coach, après avoir décrété que c'était assez pour cette fois, qu'ils pouvaient aller se changer, avait chargé le capitaine de l'équipe de tout boucler quand l'équipe aurait quitté les lieux et de poser les clés dans son bureau, car lui-même avait une affaire urgente à régler.

Kise traîna volontairement pour finir par se retrouver seul dans le gymnase avec son petit ami. Il put même lui voler quelques baisers. Peut-être aussi à cause du reste d'adrénaline du match ou du risque de se faire surprendre, son cœur battait comme un fou, bien que les contacts n'aient duré que quelques secondes. L'impression était complètement différente d'avec son ancienne copine. Tellement plus grisante. Il put remarquer, avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête, que Kasamatsu avait les yeux brillants et les joues roses. Ce qui évidemment lui donna envie de plus; de lui attraper le poignet pour le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser de façon bien plus prononcée. Mais le risque que quelqu'un, un joueur, un élève ou le coach arrive sur ces entre-faits n'était pas négligeable. Et le capitaine était déjà sur le départ, lui lançant un regard interrogateur comme il restait planté là, rêveur et indécis.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, il fallait bien 5 minutes pour remonter la longue allée jusqu'à la grille principale, le téléphone du jeune mannequin sonna. « L'agence » informa-t-il son camarade avant de décrocher. Il écouta quelques secondes puis répondit :

« Je suis désolé, demain je suis déjà pris... Vraiment, je ne peux pas annuler.

Il sourit à Kasamatsu qui s'était aussi arrêté pour l'attendre.

-Oui, d'accord pour mardi soir. Merci, au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et ils purent reprendre leur chemin. Quelques pas plus loin, son aîné se tourna brusquement vers lui :

« Tu vas vraiment ne pas y aller ? Ne te sens pas obligé pour moi ! Je ne veux pas poser de problème !

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un flirt avec toi, répondit Kise en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à son vis-à-vis.

-Idiot. »

...

Dimanche arriva enfin. _Un rendez-vous_. Kise était tout excité. Cela le conforta dans son idée que finalement les filles n'étaient pas pour lui. Un rendez-vous avec une fille lui semblait toujours un peu ennuyeux parce qu'il se contentait de suivre une sorte de protocole qu'il avait peaufiné, dictant ce qu'il était supposé faire avec elle. Alors que là... Là il avait hâte et un peu d'appréhension. C'était plutôt agréable de se sentir ainsi fébrile.

Il ne suivit pas tellement le film, trop occupé à tester jusqu'où il pouvait laisser traîner sa main avant que Kasamatsu ne la prenne dans la sienne pour l'arrêter. Kise n'était pas vraiment un obsédé mais plutôt quelque chose comme un cocktail d'affection débordante, d'hormones, de curiosité et d'enthousiasme à toute épreuve. En plus son senpai n'osait pas le réprimander pour éviter de déranger les autres spectateurs, c'était génial. Il le fit une fois dehors, après la séance, mais ça restait génial.

Après s'être baladé un peu, ils décidèrent de rentrer terminer l'après-midi chez les Kasamatsu. Sa mère étant là cette fois, le jeune homme brun proposa de monter se poser dans sa chambre après avoir échangé quelques mots avec celle-ci. Kise acquiesça et se sentit presque rougir -sa chambre ? Ohlalala- en le suivant dans les escaliers.

Kasamatsu avait récupéré sur son ordinateur la vidéo d'un match intéressant, qu'ils pouvaient regarder pour s'occuper. Laissant à la machine le temps de s'allumer, il s'installa sur son lit, se coucha sur le dos et ferma brièvement les yeux, un peu fatigué. Kise, s'allongea à ses côtés, tourné vers lui, et laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras. Il serra cette main et entremêla un instant leurs doigts. Le blond, plein de spontanéité, y vit une incitation à continuer. Il commença à frotter sa tête contre son épaule, comme un chat. Puis se redressa pour embrasser son ami, ce qui se prolongea pendant de longues minutes. Le plus jeune s'assit à califourchon sur l'autre et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt, n'essuyant aucune résistance. Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou pour lui arracher des frissons, il caressait de long en large le torse qu'il venait de dévoiler, recouvrant de ses paumes et dessinant les muscles du bout des doigts. Alors que, tout en retenant son souffle, il se décida à descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas, son aîné les lui attrapa à hauteur de hanche et balbutia :

« N-non. Je... Je suis désolé, non. »

Ce refus le refroidit nettement. Mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, tout était affaire de patience. Il lui posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres pour signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et se laissa retomber à sa place initiale.

« Pas grave. »

Après ça, ils discutèrent de choses anodines et visionnèrent le fameux match, le brun semblant vouloir distraire l'autre de l'échec précédent, ils s'amusèrent bien et les heures passèrent rapidement.

...

En le voyant arriver le lendemain matin, aucune ombre de sourire ne passa sur le visage du capitaine de Kaijo. Il semblait vraiment préoccupé. Se permettant de lui poser une main sur le bras, Kise lui demanda ce qui se passait. L'autre hésita une seconde puis lui dit qu'ils devraient chercher un endroit plus isolé. Il envisagea un instant que son capitaine l'ait amené jusqu'à ce recoin discret pour l'embrasser en cachette mais la tête qu'il tirait présageait quelque chose de beaucoup moins réjouissant. En effet. Le plus âgé commença à lui expliquer qu'il y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, qu'il valait peut-être mieux redevenir de simples coéquipiers, car lui-même se sentait finalement assez mal à l'aise dans cette relation et pensait s'être trompé en acceptant qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Kise fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il partit en courant. Il se trouva bien sûr stupide, maudit l'idiote avec qui il avait rompu et qui lui avait probablement inspiré cette action, mais se sentit incapable de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour et, à défaut de le convaincre, de continuer de mettre les choses au clair avec son, désormais, ex-petit-ami.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas ennuyeux o_o Je suis désolée, je maltraite un peu Kise, ça me fait de la peine mais il lui faut bien quelques épreuves et peut-être trouvera-t-il quelqu'un pour le réconforter dans le prochain chapitre... Quelqu'un d'insoupçonné ? * teasing * :D


	2. La poupée qui fait non

Cette fois, Kise n'eut pas à se forcer pour avoir l'air peiné. Dévasté serait même plus exact. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il avait même espéré, cru être celui qui pouvait départir le capitaine de son air concentré et sévère. Il s'était très facilement prit au jeu de la romance. Mais apparemment les choses ne pouvaient pas être si faciles.

Franchissant l'enceinte du lycée, il hésita : que faire ? Où aller ? Il se sentait perdu. Décidant seulement qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'aller en cours et de faire comme si de rien n'était, il partit à gauche, en marchant à présent. Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, un bruit de pas précipités et on le retint par la manche. Il espéra que ce soit Kasamatsu, qui lui ait à nouveau couru après, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il fut bien vite déçu.

...

Objet du jour : une mèche de cheveux blonds. Il y avait bien des personnes blondes à Shutoku mais c'était toujours le résultat d'une décoloration, alors à choisir, Midorima préférait une mèche des cheveux de Kise, qui eux semblaient naturels et soyeux. Pas que ça lui fasse particulièrement plaisir de revoir ce dernier, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour rester un favori du destin.

Il devait être devant le lycée Kaijo avant le début des classes si il voulait pouvoir rencontrer le mannequin. Il allait arriver en retard à ses propres cours mais il avait défini ses priorités. Rien ne passait avant l'objet du jour. Takao, passé le chercher, avait haussé un sourcil signifiant qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi dingue mais avait cependant accepté de l'emmener dans leur splendide pousse-pousse. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant les gigantesques bâtiments, il admit qu'il n'y avait qu'une très faible chance qu'ils tombent sur le jeune homme blond. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore muni de l'objet du jour !

Il cherchait le numéro de son ancien camarade dans son téléphone quand son fidèle coéquipier de Shutoku lui tapa sur le bras. « Là ! ». Il désigna une silhouette blonde difficile à confondre avec une autre. Les cheveux de sa convoitise s'éloignant, Midorima adopta un rythme de marche très rapide pour les rattraper. Comme sur le terrain, il n'était pas homme à se donner la peine de courir. Lorsque Kise se retourna vers lui, il ne put ignorer que quelque chose clochait. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul, des fois que ce nez rouge et ces yeux larmoyants soient contagieux. Takao, voyant qu'il y avait un gros blanc entre les deux prodiges, s'approcha pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

Il salua l'élève de Kaijo d'une voix traînante, se figea également en découvrant son visage mais, plus empathique que son coéquipier, s'inquiéta immédiatement de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais l'intéressé était encore trop sous le choc pour formuler une réponse correcte à cette question. En attendant ils allèrent, sur proposition du faucon, se poser dans un café situé à proximité.

Ils choisirent une table à l'écart et sans surprise Takao se révéla bien plus réconfortant que le froid Midorima qui était pourtant une sorte d'ami de longue date; il tâchait d'être débordant de bonne humeur et de plaisanter, parfois aux dépends de son coéquipier qui le fusillait du regard, pour distraire le blond. Midorima ne mit pas longtemps à décider que c'était assez.

« Avec tout ça on a déjà loupé la première heure de la journée. Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Vous voulez bien rester un peu malgré tout ? Demanda Kise avec une moue suppliante; il craignait de passer la journée à se morfondre si il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec lui-même.

-Pas vraiment, non. » trancha le shooteur.

Et il esquissa le geste de se lever de la banquette après avoir avalé d'une traite sa consommation. Ça c'était fait, le jeune homme blond rebaissa la tête et fit tourner entre ses doigts la touillette qu'il avait eue avec son chocolat chaud. Takao le retint par son uniforme et fit les gros yeux à son comparse Ce dernier étouffa un soupir et se résigna après tout son horoscope du jour disait « vous serez le soutien de vos proches ». Mais depuis quand était-il proche de Kise ? Il décida de passer outre ce détail car il avait de toutes façons une raison d'être là :

« D'accord mais seulement parce qu'en échange j'ai besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux.

Kise ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Hein ? Tu veux la garder comme un souvenir de moi ? Tu es une sorte de fétichiste Mirodimacchi ?

-Mais non, imbécile, l'objet du jour est une mèche de cheveux blonds !

-Ooooh... Si tu veux... Mais à un endroit où ça ne se voit pas trop, pensa-t-il quand même à souligner, voyant déjà son agent rouspéter à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait apparemment pensé à prendre avant de partir de chez lui, une paire de ciseaux et un sachet plastique dans lequel enfermer son butin. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se rassit mais ne fit cependant aucun effort pour avoir l'air attentif et décida de profiter d'être coincé pour refaire les bandages de ses doigts.

Kise ne le prit pas personnellement; après tout c'était sa façon d'être. Takao était là pour remonter le niveau et il en avait trop envie pour laisser passer cette maigre occasion de se plaindre de sa triste vie amoureuse. Toutefois, il veilla à bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas trahir sa récente homosexualité dans son récit, il lui semblait préférable que ce détail ne soit pas connu d'un trop grand nombre de personnes. Cette précaution fut bientôt inutile car, au fur et à mesure, il devint assez difficile à comprendre :

« Je voulais juste... Je sais paaaaas... [inintelligible]... d'amour -il se mouche- mais maintenant ... sans doute même -sanglot- plus amis... s'entendait bien... ai tout gâché -sanglot-... Comme un idioooooot huuuuuuuuu. »

Il se savait ridicule mais était tout bonnement incapable d'empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux. Midorima semblait statufié. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond pleurer réellement. Pas de la comédie et en dehors d'un contexte de défaite, qui était déjà rare en soi. Takao ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter non plus et se contentait de tendre un mouchoir à intervalles réguliers, un air compatissant sur le visage.

« Je vais finir seul, conclut-il la tête baissée.

-Mais non, marmonna Midorima, en écho à celui plus enthousiaste de son coéquipier.

-Tu sortirais avec moi ? Si tu étais gay, demanda Kise au garçon aux cheveux verts. Ce qui pouvait sembler légèrement suicidaire; il n'y avait aucune chance que la réponse soit « Mais bien sûr ! », n'est-ce pas ?

Takao émit un gloussement. Mais il y avait cela de bien avec Midorima que son trop grand sérieux l'empêchait de se moquer des questions ridicules; la majorité du temps, il gardait un visage impénétrable et réfléchissait réellement à la dite question. Kise essuya rapidement son nez dans une serviette en papier et leva vers l'autre garçon de grands yeux plein d'espoir et bien trop brillants.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit cependant l'interrogé en remontant ses lunettes pour cacher que l'idée le gênait au point de le faire légèrement rougir. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Ah non ? »

Il soupira d'exaspération et croisa les bras avant de commencer : « Tu es, objectivement, ce n'est pas mon avis personnel, quelqu'un de très sociable et attachant, qui sympathise facilement avec tout le monde, qui plus est talentueux et tu es considéré comme un canon de beauté. Par conséquent, tu te penses irrésistible. Cependant ces dispositions naturelles sont d'une certaine façon à double tranchant car elles ont tendance à fatiguer et sans doute à donner l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. »

Kise resta bouche bée une seconde; c'était une assez bonne analyse et, mise à part le sous-entendu qu'il serait un peu imbu de lui-même, un discours assez flatteur et sympa.

« On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! » renchérit Takao, un sourire en coin montrant qu'il en savait long sur la question.

Finalement lorsqu'ils quittèrent le café, la matinée s'était déjà presqu'entièrement écoulée. Kise se sentait encore tout groggy de malheur et Takao n'était visiblement pas très désireux de retourner au lycée non plus, tant qu'ils y étaient à sécher... Il lança à tout hasard l'idée d'un karaoké. La proposition emballa Kise; il adorait ça ! C'était la seule activité qui pouvait actuellement le sortir un peu de sa sombre humeur, le faucon avait visé juste. Malheureusement Midorima rechigna grandement et obtint d'être parti pour être à l'heure au premier cours de l'après-midi : physique, l'un de ses préférés, en plus c'était des travaux pratiques, ça ne se manquait pas !

Ne se sentant pas la motivation pour ce genre de chose, Kise hésita, à voix haute, à sécher les siens. C'était sans compter le garçon à lunettes, avec son air moralisateur, qui lui recommanda assez sèchement d'y aller, pour se changer les idées et ne pas trop se relâcher. Ce que le blond, en demande d'attention, interpréta comme de la bienveillance à peine masquée.

Décidant de faire front commun, les deux excentriques, supplièrent le dernier d'accepter d'aller au karaoké après les cours. Étrangement ils n'envisageaient pas d'y aller sans lui. Et contre toute attente le shooteur prodige ne se fit pas énormément prier pour les accompagner, se sentant apparemment le devoir de les surveiller et de canaliser leur trop-plein d'énergie.

Si les cours n'avaient pas vraiment été distrayants, la sortie qui les suivait compensait bien. Takao semblait n'avoir honte de rien, aussi avaient-ils enchaîné ensemble les chansons ringardes et ridicules avec théâtralité, Midorima les couvant d'un regard inexpressif, un sourire qu'il croyait indécelable affleurant parfois la surface de son visage. Kise était presque guilleret en rentrant chez lui en début de soirée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser en boucle aux paroles de rupture de Kasamatsu et à se demander ce qui pouvait être de sa faute. Un amer sentiment de gâchis et d'échec l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil jusqu'à tard.

...

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du lycée il sortit son portable de son sac pour regarder si il n'avait pas reçu de message depuis la veille au soir, quand il l'avait éteint. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant de qui venait l'un des messages. Midorimacchi ? _Ton objet du jour est le tube à essai, dépêche toi d'en chercher un si tu veux passer une meilleure journée qu'hier, bêta_. À bien y réfléchir, la journée de la veille n'avait pas été horrible sur tous les aspects.

Ce fut donc en pleine réflexion sur le fait qu'à quelque chose malheur est bon, qu'il enjamba la fenêtre déjà ouverte du labo de sciences -plus parce que ça l'amusait que parce que la porte était peut-être verrouillée- pour emprunter son objet du jour avant de se rendre en salle de classe pour le premier cours.

En fin d'après-midi, il arriva au gymnase pour l'entraînement armé de son tube à essai, mais malgré ça et ses prières, en entrant dans les vestiaires il tomba bien évidemment sur Kasamatsu. Qui détourna immédiatement le regard et le dépassa sans relever les yeux vers lui. Il semblait embarrassé. Il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé ? L'idée attrista le blond. Ou bien il avait peur qu'il ne révèle leur courte histoire au grand jour ? Ça laissait entrevoir une vengeance possible. Mais ce n'était pas son genre et il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça, d'autant que malgré tout, il ne détestait absolument pas son capitaine. Il posa son sac sur un banc en soupirant.

Tout au long de l'entraînement il essaya, sans que ça n'interfère trop dans le jeu, d'ignorer son ex-petit-ami qui de son côté lui faisait inhabituellement peu de remarques. Comme ils s'évitaient de façon assez flagrante, Moriyama demanda même au capitaine de quoi il retournait. Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse audible et satisfaisante, il n'insista pas, se disant que ça leur passerait.

Justement, Kise décidait qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Puis repensant à l'inattendue compagnie de la veille et alors qu'il bondissait pour attraper le ballon, il réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose de prévisible, de quasiment inévitable. Il était désormais certain d'avoir un faible pour Midorimacchi. Une énergie nouvelle l'envahit. En plus, en se basant sur les paroles de ce dernier, qui ne risquait pas de le trouver trop bien pour lui ? Un membre de la vaniteuse génération miracle sans aucun doute ! Ça avait toutes les chances de fonctionner !

...

Sur le chemin de la maison ou du lycée, allongé dans son lit ou assis en cours, Kise passait de plus en plus de temps à rêvasser au sujet de son ancien coéquipier, à la place de son actuel et farouche coéquipier.

Ses longs doigts aux ongles parfaitement limés avaient quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique... Des mains aussi belles et bien entretenues, ça mettait en confiance, il les laisserait volontiers se glisser partout où elles voulaient ! Il rougit; qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Midorima le tuerait si il l'apprenait. À moins que... Dans le fond, avec ce tsundere impossible d'être sûr. Il rêva un instant qu'en fait, derrière son attitude distante, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts crevait d'amour pour lui. Il l'imagina lui offrir un bouquet de roses rouges en marmonnant « Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste pour l'horoscope. ». Ce serait tellement mignon !

Il lui fallait un plan d'action ! Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de se voir en semaine, après les cours par exemple, car Takao serait alors très probablement de la partie. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie du joueur de Shutoku, au contraire, mais qu'il soit présent l'empêcherait de tenter quelque chose. Kise proposa donc de faire une sortie le week-end qui venait pour, soi-disant, le remercier de son soutien et Mirodrima... accepta. Qu'il l'aide à ramener quelques gros livres à la bibliothèque le samedi matin. C'était mieux que rien, supposa le jeune mannequin. La bibliothèque lui semblait soudain un lieu sexy et plein de promesses.

...

Kise écouta l'horoscope avant de partir, décidé à partager la passion de sa nouvelle cible. Gémeaux (« Vous êtes déterminé, on aura du mal à vous suivre ! ») et Cancer (« Quelqu'un pourrait se révéler sous un nouveau jour... »). Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à regarder leur compatibilité, mais pour l'instant il devait partir si il ne voulait pas être en retard. Midorima était à cheval sur beaucoup de choses, dont la ponctualité.

Son ancien camarade le salua sans effusion et lui tendit un sac contenant quelques bouquins. Ils se mirent en chemin en échangeant sur les matchs à venir. N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, Kise releva la tête pour observer les alentours qui lui étaient peu familiers. Ils passaient à côté d'un cinéma. Ce n'était pas le même que celui du rendez-vous mais quand même, tout à coup Kasamatsu lui manqua horriblement. Il reporta alors toute son attention sur celui qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il était à présent silencieux donc pas moyen de se focaliser sur ses paroles, c'est pourquoi Kise se mit à détailler son visage. De façon générale, en plus d'être très doués pour la basket, voire les études, tous les joueurs de la génération miracle étaient beaux, quoique d'une façon parfois inhabituelle. C'était sans doute très agaçant pour un garçon banal. Et vraiment, Midorima possédait un beau visage aux traits fins et réguliers, même si son air peu engageant avait tendance à éclipser cette qualité. Le plus marquant était probablement ses yeux d'un vert incomparable et pleins de cils. On pouvait même dire des cils de poupée. C'était assez surprenant quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, et encore plus quand on avait l'occasion de le voir sans ses lunettes. Ce qui lui était arrivé bien des fois à Teiko grâce aux douches post-entraînements.

Le bras de Kise commençait à devenir raide lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Contrairement à l'idée qu'il se faisait du lieu, celle-ci n'était pas entièrement composée de hautes étagères en bois, pas plus que le sol n'était du parquet un peu grinçant, et le plafond n'était nullement une voûte. Aucun tableau, aucune odeur d'encre et de vieilles pages. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y mettait rarement les pieds et il était un peu déçu; le décor était trop moderne et froid à son goût.

Après avoir rendu les ouvrages à un bureau, Midorima s'enfonça entre les rayonnages et balaya l'un d'eux du regard. Kise qui l'avait suivi, posa les sacs vides derrière lui et, profitant qu'ils étaient masqués de la vue des quelques autres usagers de la bibliothèque par une étagère remplie de livres, se lança. Doucement, sans aucun geste brusque, il se rapprocha sensiblement de l'autre encore plongé dans les tranches des ouvrages, investit complètement mais subtilement son espace vital et posa sans attendre ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Puisqu'embrasser des filles ne lui faisait aucun effet, il avait pu, lorsque ça lui arrivait, observer d'un œil critique ce qui plaisait ou pas et travailler sa technique avec sang-froid. Finalement ce n'avait pas été du temps de perdu au vu de Midorima fondant dans ses bras. Cependant la magie n'opéra pas longtemps. Rapidement l'autre se ressaisit, l'effet de surprise était passé, et repoussa son assaillant en rougissant.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, tu es dingue ? Siffla-t-il, attirant sans doute quelques regards dans leur direction.

-Mais euh... Tu n'as pas eu l'air de détester ! S'indigna Kise, le moins fort qu'il put.

-Pas du tout ! Tu t'imagines des choses ! Affirma le jeune homme, de plus en plus rouge.

-Quel tsundere ! »

Kise restait complètement sidéré. Et l'autre avait l'air fâché. Ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme il avait pu le fantasmer.

« Alors pourquoi tu as été sympa avec moi l'autre jour ?

-Sympa ? Pas vraiment ! Tu étais juste tellement pitoyable que je me suis senti un peu obligé ! Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire ?

Que répondre à ça ? Kise poussa un soupir de désolation. Bien que c'était bon de savoir que le shooteur n'était pas complètement insensible.

-Merci pour ta bienveillante condescendance. » déclara-t-il, non sans ironie, en tournant les talons. Il repassa la porte et quitta l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la bibliothèque sans se retourner une seule fois.

Cette fois il se sentait plus bête et embarrassé que réellement attristé. En effet, se sentait-il à ce point seul que l'inflexible Midorima lui avait semblé un choix possible ? Il s'étonnait lui-même. Il avait presque envie d'éclater de rire. Et puis finalement, ça restait un baiser sympa. Il aurait bien aimé voir la tête du reste de la génération miracle si ils l'apprenaient.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que ce n'était pas ennuyeux ! Le prochain devrait être un peu plus croustillant (un peu !) et dans celui d'après ça devrait se complexifier un minimum (si j'y arrive !), voilà, à la prochaine fois ! :D


	3. Besoin de rien, envie de toi

Après l'affaire Midorima, Kise avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter avec qui que ce soit, et de laisser les choses venir plutôt que de s'emporter trop vite comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait entendu dire que dans ce domaine, c'est lorsqu'on ne cherche pas que l'on trouve. Cependant, cette nouvelle tactique se révélait... ennuyeuse au possible. Sur quoi pouvait-il bien focaliser ses pensées si il s'interdisait de fantasmer ? De repérer des garçons intéressants et de repenser à ce qu'il avait pu obtenir jusqu'ici ? À quoi pensait-il avant ? Pas aux cours pourtant...

Par ailleurs, depuis quelques jours Kasamatsu s'efforçait de se conduire amicalement, comme avant leur tentative de relation amoureuse. Le première année finit par accepter de faire de même, en plus de ne plus mater le capitaine en douce, et ce petit manège se perfectionnait jusqu'à ce que l'illusion que rien n'était arrivé devienne parfaite aux yeux de tout le monde, y compris des leurs.

Les jours s'écoulaient donc mornement pour l'as de Kaijo qui, dans ses moments les plus mélancoliques, était persuadé qu'il allait finir sa vie seul. Un type magnifique et débordant d'affection comme lui, c'était un sacré gâchis. Il allait être obligé d'adopter un gros chien plein de poils et deux ou trois chats. À moins qu'il ne retente de sortir avec une fille, la plupart d'entre elles étaient loin de le fuir au moins, même si c'était avant tout pour son physique. Malheureusement à présent, cette option lui semblait absurde et au dessus de ses forces. Il n'était définitivement pas intéressé par cette catégorie de la population.

Le vendredi, au terme de sa semaine banale, le lycéen avait dû se rendre à l'atelier d'un photographe. Certains professionnels n'aimaient pas sortir de leur propre studio photo et c'était à lui, au stylise et au maquilleur de venir. Ces deux derniers étaient partis avant lui et il se retrouvait donc seul, en début de soirée, dans un quartier quelconque. Il se mit en marche pour rallier un arrêt de bus, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre assez d'argent sur lui pour rentrer avec un taxi. Enfin, après tout il ne détestait ni marcher, ni les transports en commun et ça ressemblait presque au début d'une aventure. Monter dans le mauvais bus serait le plus gros événement de sa semaine.

Le bruit d'un ballon de basket, impossible qu'il se trompe là-dessus, rebondissant contre une surface dure, sol ou mur, le sortit de sa torpeur. Le soleil qui était déjà bas, permettait à l'inconnu qui avançait dans sa direction en faisant valser le ballon, d'être complètement à contre-jour. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus le mannequin se disait que cette silhouette ne lui était absolument pas inconnue.

« Kise...

Cette voix grave non plus.

-Aomine.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis la fois où après ce match intense, Kise s'était littéralement effondré. Et que le fameux Aomine s'était détourné de lui. Et où Kasamatsu l'avait aidé à se relever. Penser à son senpai lui fit un pincement au cœur. Quand est-ce que cette réaction, ce sentiment eczémateux, finirait par disparaître complètement ? Son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux bleutés qui lui faisait face.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé de manger une glace, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais il ne fait pas vraiment assez chaud pour ça, déclara nonchalamment ce dernier, avec un geste de la main en direction du conbini que le blond venait de dépasser.

Et comment pouvait-il être détaché, au point de n'avoir rien d'autre à lui dire, que de parler de glaces ? Mais après tout, lui-même était réputé pour son insouciance, aussi n'eut-il pas vraiment à se forcer pour donner l'impression que rien ne clochait. Parce que peut-être que réellement, rien ne clochait. Peut-être que rien n'était perdu entre eux deux. Surtout depuis que Touou avait été vaincu par Seirin, ce qui avait sans doute fait redescendre l'As sur terre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kise, ne sachant pas très bien quoi penser du hasard de cette rencontre.

-Je rentre chez moi. Et toi ? C'est pas ton quartier ici.

-Un shooting photo. Tu n'as pas entraînement ce soir ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard, ayant lui-même échappé au sien.

-J'y suis resté 20 minutes... et puis c'était chiant alors je suis parti.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce ballon sous le bras ?

On pouvait distinctement lire, écrit dessus au marqueur, Académie Touou.

-Ah ça ? J'ai oublié de le reposer avant de partir.

Il le fit rebondir. Ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde.

-Tu veux faire un one-on-one ? » Proposa le blond, incapable de ne pas en avoir envie malgré le fiasco du dernier match officiel entre eux. Son interlocuteur accepta avec un sourire carnassier qui promettait une nouvelle raclée.

Ils se rendirent au terrain le plus proche qu'Aomine connaisse en se faisant des passes relativement gentillettes. Kise repensa au collège, à son adoration pour ce génie du basket, à leur première rencontre où il l'avait grandement impressionné, à la fois où il l'avait attendu après l'entraînement quand lui même venait tout juste de rejoindre l'équipe principale de Teiko, et se demanda si il n'était pas en quelque sorte son premier amour. L'idée le fit sourire. Aomine était tellement gentil et mignon à cette époque, il aurait vraiment dû lui sauter dessus tant que c'était encore le cas. Pas que l'adolescent soit devenu repoussant, bien au contraire, mais arrogant ça c'était certain. À vrai dire c'était probablement son cas à lui aussi et ça avait déjà commencé à la fin du collège.

Par chance, le terrain n'était pas occupé. Il était rudimentaire mais ça leur suffirait. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur le bord et s'échauffèrent très brièvement, pressés de jouer. Sans grande surprise Aomine marqua le premier panier, malgré l'efficace défense de son adversaire qui parvint à égaliser juste après.

La concentration de Kise fut mise à mal lorsqu'il se posa subitement la question de l'orientation sexuelle de son ancien camarade qui le fixait dans les yeux en dribblant. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, la réponse lui paraissait digne d'intérêt, voire même cruciale. Il montra alors une faille dans sa défense et encaissa deux nouveaux points.

Aomine parlait haut et fort des idoles et des gros seins, mais finalement personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Alors finalement, est-ce qu'il ne cherchait pas plutôt à dissimuler le fait qu'il soit gay ? Kise ne savait pas comment le lui faire remarquer sans le braquer. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par avouer sa propre orientation ? Il y avait bien un risque que son vis-à-vis soit homophobe mais au fond il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Ces jours-ci il se sentait l'âme de quelqu'un à la dérive.

Il dribbla, feinta et essaya de passer Aomine par la gauche, dans un enchaînement peu original mais bien rôdé. Toutefois son adversaire lui fit sans peine perdre le ballon d'un grand coup de la main.

« Oï Kise, tu crois que je ne me rend pas compte que t'as la tête ailleurs ?! C'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps ! Le réprimanda-t-il en rattrapant le ballon après avoir mit un dunk.

-Je crois que je suis gay. » Laissa échapper le copy-cat, comme excuse.

Il faillit ajouter « et j'ai même essayé d'embrasser Midorimacchi ha ha ha » mais une révélation à la fois semblait suffisant.

Aomine eut une moue indéchiffrable, continuant de dribbler machinalement d'une main. Mépris et dégoût ou seulement surprise et réflexion ? Kise n'aurait pas su le dire et cela l'inquiéta. Beaucoup. Il regrettai déjà son aveu. Son champ de vision se rétrécit et il avait à ce point l'impression de manquer d'air qu'il dut s'asseoir par terre. Une crise d'angoisse. Cela ne lui arrivait pourtant pas souvent, mais toujours à des moments complètement aléatoires et souvent mal choisis. Il se détesta de se montrer, une fois de plus, si faible devant son rival. Il était persuadé que celui-ci allait une nouvelle fois le laisser là, au sol et tourner les talons. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa complètement la tête pour que ça ne se remarque pas.

Mais l'As de Touou, qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir à le voir souffrir, n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner là, seul, sans un mot et s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui demandant même ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque l'intéressé le réalisa, il eut terriblement envie de se serrer contre cette présence, en quête de réconfort, et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou pendant que l'autre le câlinerait. Ce qui était hautement improbable. Gardant la tête baissée, se forçant à retrouver une respiration normale, il parvint peu à peu à faire refluer l'étau qui lui serrait la gorge.

Après plusieurs minutes, il fut capable de se relever. Et de rattraper ses affaires qu'Aomine venait de lui lancer avant de l'attraper d'autorité par le bras. Il avait apparemment assimilé sa crise à de l'hypoglycémie et choisit de le traîner jusqu'à chez lui pour lui faire manger quelque chose. C'était après tout ce que Murasakibara préconisait en toutes circonstances, il avait dû déteindre sur lui au fil des années de collège. Kise ne le contredit pas, trop heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Ils rallièrent rapidement un appartement dans un immeuble d'à peine 3 étages avec une coursive. L'intérieur se révéla basique, rangé et sans fioritures. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures. Le bruit d'une télévision filtrait à travers les murs. Aomine lui fit signe de l'attendre et passa dans la pièce adjacente pour échanger quelques mots avec ce que, de ce qu'il entendait, Kise supposa être sa mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment correct de ne pas aller saluer, mais il n'osa pas désobéir à son sauveur. Celui-ci revint peu de temps après et cette fois lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Une casserole contenant de la soupe miso trônait sur l'un des brûleurs de la cuisinière et il y avait du riz dans le cuiseur, le jeune homme n'aurait pas besoin d'improviser avec ce qui traînait dans le frigo.

Comme l'heure n'était pas encore très avancée lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger et déposé la vaisselle dans l'évier, Aomine proposa à son invité d'aller traîner un peu dans sa chambre. Ce dernier prit trente secondes pour appeler à la maison et rassurer sur son absence avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent vautrés sur le lit, à rire comme les collégiens qu'ils avaient été il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ils discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Kise sursaute en remarquant quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de son camarade.

-Il est déjà 23h ?

L'autre se tourna vers son réveil pour vérifier cette information et s'étira paresseusement.

-Ah ? Ouais. Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux. À moins que tu ne veuilles te taper tout le chemin, j'ai franchement la flemme de te raccompagner. »

Kise réfléchit brièvement : demain c'était samedi, il n'avait qu'entraînement à 13h donc pas de problème de ce côté là. Personne ne s'inquièterait qu'il ne rentre pas dormir d'autant qu'il avait prévenu être chez un ami et surtout, lui non plus pas envie de ressortir. Il était bien ici, il faisait chaud et être allongé sur une surface moelleuse l'avait rendu flemmard. Il était par dessus tout ravi d'avoir retrouvé une sorte de complicité avec son ancien coéquipier et ne souhaitait pas mettre fin à cette soirée ensemble. Il approuva joyeusement la suggestion -une soirée pyjama avec Aominecchi youpi !- et l'autre lui balança au visage un bas de jogging et un T-shirt pour faire office de pyjama et, à plus court terme, pour mettre fin à ses piaillements.

« Bon, on va pas s'embêter, c'est juste pour une nuit, on peut dormir dans le même lit.

Kise acquiesça puis accepta avec reconnaissance la proposition de prendre une douche. En quittant la salle de bain, il se demanda furtivement ce qu'il était advenu de maman Aomine et tâcha d'être le plus silencieux possible, si jamais elle était couchée. Il fut légèrement intimidé au moment de se glisser dans le lit, pendant que son idole prenait une douche à sa suite; est-ce qu'il pourrait capter un peu de son talent en dormant dans son lit ?

« T'as besoin de rien ? » lui demanda-t-il une main sur l'interrupteur. Même si il le faisait avec un air d'ennui profond, Aomine pouvait se montrer prévenant. Obtenant une réponse négative, il éteignit la lumière et vint s'allonger sous la couette. Ils restèrent un moment muets, cherchant seulement la position la plus confortable pour s'endormir. Après un moment de calme absolu, alors que Kise allait sombrer dans le sommeil, Aomine finit par rompre le silence :

« Si tu es gay... qu'est ce que tu t'imagines faire avec un mec ? »

Cette voix grave et flegmatique dans le noir le fit frissonner, autant d'appréhension que d'excitation, en relançant ce sujet. Plus question de dormir.

« Je... je sais pas. Tout ce que tu aurais envie de faire avec une fille je suppose.

-C'est vraiment comparable ?

Il semblait sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu n'as jamais... ?

-Non.

Aomine resta silencieux un long moment et l'interrogé n'osait rien ajouter.

-Tu peux t'imaginer... sucer un mec ?

Kise prit le temps de réfléchir car il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant. Il imagina le torse musclé et bronzé d'Aomine et vit sa propre tête blonde descendre jusqu'à un point bien précis.

-... Je crois que oui.

-Oh.

L'onomatopée sonnait presque admirative, comme si Aomine tenait en respect les convictions de son ami. Le mannequin laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il en avait d'autres, ça se sentait, mais il n'osait pas les poser. Il changea de position, faisant bruire les draps.

-Mais... Tu accepterais de... de te faire prendre par un autre mec ?

Le ton était plus innocemment curieux, que vraiment intéressé mais Kise imagina immédiatement son interlocuteur en train de le faire. Il rougit atrocement. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir. D'autant plus qu'il allait finir par avoir une franche érection avec toutes ces images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

-...Oui sans doute, si c'est quelqu'un qui me plaît vraiment. »

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc entre eux. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites plus marquées. Kise devinait la silhouette musclée d'Aomine qui le regardait. Il brûlait de désir pour son hôte. Il fallait qu'il lui créé une ouverture sinon il allait le regretter. Quelque chose qui ne lui demanderait pas un trop gros effort, pas question de le mettre au pied du mur.

« Quand on parle de ça... Ça te dégoûte ou ça t'excite un peu ?

L'intéressé attendit pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Kise qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, avant de répondre :

-Un peu... »

Il le dit très bas, rendant involontairement sa voix encore plus excitante aux oreilles du blond. Ils se rapprochèrent sensiblement l'un de l'autre, tout à coup fébriles et à bout de souffle. L'odeur du gel douche qu'ils avaient utilisé devint étonnement présente et sensuelle à leur nez. N'y tenant plus Kise plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son vis-à-vis, amorçant un échange brûlant. Reprenant rapidement de l'assurance Aomine le fit légèrement basculer afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et qu'il puisse s'allonger sur lui, les avant-bras de part et d'autre de son visage. Il s'était résolu à ce que l'As soit toujours plus fort et se faire dominer de cette façon par lui semblait finalement naturel. De plus ce poids, cette chaleur contre sa poitrine se révélaient grisants. Ne restant pas pour autant les bras ballants, ses mains allèrent se promener le long du dos de son ami, de ses flancs et, lorsqu'il se relevait un peu notamment pour approfondir leurs baisers, de son torse et son ventre. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient disparurent les uns après les autres.

« Tu es trop beau pour un gars, Kise. » marmonna Aomine d'une voix rauque à son oreille, comme si il cherchait une excuse pour ce qu'il était en train de se laisser aller à faire, avant de se replacer juste à sa gauche. Il se positionna de côté, en appui sur son coude pour, de la main opposée s'occuper de l'érection de son amant tout en permettant à celui-ci de lui rendre la pareille, et pouvoir par intermittence, l'embrasser ou lui mordre le cou.

« Tu veux bien le faire... avec ta bouche ?

Kise était avide de nouvelles sensations, il enjamba en partie son ancien coéquipier de façon à le surplomber. Il afficha un sourire espiègle qu'Aomine pouvait voir à la faible lueur de l'affichage digital de son réveil.

-D'accord. Mais tu me le fais après.

Le joueur de Touou hésita quelques secondes -alors au lit comme sur un terrain Kise Ryouta pouvait se révéler redoutable?- avant de grogner :

-Vendu. »

...

La lumière matinale avait envahi la pièce. Kise commençait à émerger. Il avait une sensation étrange. Ça tenait peut-être au fait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Une voix naturellement blasée lui demanda si ça allait.

Ah oui, ça lui revenait.

Il entendit l'autre farfouiller dans un tiroir avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas souple, lui laissant le loisir de retomber dans un demi-sommeil.

Il finit par relever la tête et tendre un bras pour attraper son portable, qui venait d'émettre un son dans la poche de son pantalon, achevant de le réveiller. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lire le mystérieux message d'un numéro qui ne faisait pas partie de ses contacts, Aomine pénétra dans la pièce, revenant, au vu de sa tenue, de s'habiller dans la salle de bains. Le jeune homme blond resta assis tout raide, indécis quand au comportement à adopter. Son hôte dut s'en rendre compte car il ne tarda pas à mettre les choses au point :

« Bon pour que ce soit clair entre nous. Si t'es triste et que tu veux un câlin -et par câlin il était évident qu'il ne pensait pas à seulement le serrer dans ses bras- je suis pas contre mais je nous vois pas dans une relation de petit couple. »

Kise hocha la tête. Ça avait du sens. Un « ça va ? » et un petit-déjeuner, c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de la part d'Aomine ce matin. Mais c'était pas mal connaissant l'impétueux garçon. Il se sentit étrangement serein. Rien de surprenant, rien de cassé.


	4. Pas d'ami comme toi

NdlA: Salut les gens ! Pas grand chose à préciser, j'espère juste que ce chapitre n'est pas ennuyeux (et qu'il ne manque pas de ponctuation), Kise réfléchit un peu trop xD n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sinon, je ne considère pas tout à fait Stephan Eicher comme ringard mais cette chanson était parfaite pour ce chapitre ! :)

* * *

Il quitta Aomine vers 11h. Il s'était d'abord senti un peu gêné vis-à-vis de son ami, à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant la nuit, mais celui-ci prenait tout ça avec une telle légèreté qu'il ne put que l'imiter. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce nouvel engouement ni amoureux, ni platonique pour son ancien camarade, si ce n'est que c'était agréable. Il n'existait rien de mieux que de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un d'aussi magnétique qu'Aomine Daiki. Une fois dehors, il se souvint qu'il avait reçu un sms et avait complètement oublié de le regarder, sans doute trop occuper à reluquer l'athlète aux yeux et cheveux bleu foncé.

_Salut ! C'est Takao Kazunari ! J'ai finit par réussir à chiper ton numéro à Shin-chan ! [...]_

Takao ? Ça c'était surprenant ! Dans le bon sens du terme puisqu'il se souciait apparemment de lui, comme c'était mignon ! Kise était à présent d'excellente humeur, bondissant sur les raies d'un passage piéton dont le feu était devenu, par enchantement, vert juste au moment il arrivait. Il lu la suite une fois de l'autre côté de la rue.

_J'étais bien obligé; quand je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles il m'a répondu de te laisser crever. On se demande ce que tu as pu lui faire ! Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? Tu es libre aujourd'hui, 17 h ?_

Oui il était libre ! C'était quand même triste d'être si populaire et d'avoir si peu de vie sociale. Il se calma un peu. Et grimaça même en se remémorant ce qu'il avait effectivement _bien pu_ _faire à Shin-Chan_, il y avait maintenant tout pile 2 semaines.

Il avait entraînement de basket de 13h à 16h30 et son rendez-vous avait également un entraînement se finissant dans ses eaux là. Ils devaient donc se retrouver dans un Maji Burger situé à peu près à mi-chemin entre chacun de leurs établissements scolaires et avaient prit chacun un grand milk-shake.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? Avait lancé Takao à peine installé à une table.

Peut-être à cause de son regard perçant, Kise avait l'impression que l'autre garçon savait déjà tout et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de tout déballer à voix basse sur le baiser volé à Midorima.

-Puisqu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, tu ne lui diras pas que je te l'ai dit, hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être difficile de me retenir de le taquiner à ce sujet mais bon.

-Je saurais même plus dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça, c'était idiot !

Takao resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de se pencher légèrement en avant, son habituel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà eu envie d'embrasser ce grand tsundere vert. Rien que pour voir sa réaction !

Kise était soulagé de voir que Takao ne le jugeait absolument pas et ils rirent de concert, imaginant moult scénarios allant de Midorima qui répond sauvagement au baiser pour ensuite conclure par « Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. » à Midorima battant son coéquipier à mort avec l'objet du jour, la cuillère en plastique.

-Et depuis, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Relança l'élève de Shutoku une fois qu'ils eurent épuisé la plaisanterie.

-Hmmm si l'on veut. Plutôt retrouvé quelqu'un... Juste hier soir d'ailleurs !

-Oh c'est cool ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kise se trouvait incapable de mentir à son interlocuteur, comme si ils étaient amis de longue date. Il avait l'intuition qu'il pouvait se confier à lui et pariait pour ne pas être déçu.

-On, on... a fait des trucs, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

-Bieeeen ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait au juste ? Demanda l'autre avec un grand sourire complice.

Kise rit d'un air gêné.

-Ou, ou, tu peux me le mimer ! Ajouta-t-il.

Vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il mima furtivement une branlette sur le gobelet de son milk-shake et une fellation sur la paille qui y était plongée, ce qui les amusa à nouveau énormément.

Kise finit par réussir à formuler ce qui l'intriguait depuis le début de l'entrevue. Takao ne semblait pas choqué d'apprendre que ses aventures concernaient non des filles mais des garçons. Il s'était attendu à faire face à plus d'incompréhension ou d'hostilité en révélant son penchant. Il lui posa la question.

-Hmmm en fait à mes yeux, tu le portes sur toi et l'idée ne me gêne pas parce que... il laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux dans le vague.

-Parce que tu es gay ? Tenta-t-il de compléter.

-Qui sait ? répondit-il évasivement.

Il changea de sujet avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps d'insister lourdement pour en savoir plus.

Kise était ravi d'avoir, sans rien faire de spécial, réussi à se faire un ami en la personne de Takao. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège et le reste de la génération des miracles, il s'était fait assez peu d'amis, pour autant qu'il ait pu appeler ainsi les autres prodiges. En arrivant au lycée Kaijo il ne connaissait personne et le basket et le mannequinat réquisitionnant une bonne partie de son temps libre, il lui était difficile d'entretenir plus que de simples relations de bon voisinage avec ses camarades de classe. En plus, beaucoup de garçons ne l'aimaient pas à cause de son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Celle-ci formant par ailleurs régulièrement une barrière entre lui et les éventuels candidats au poste.

Il restait les membres de l'équipe de basket mais, tout en étant engageant avec tous, il ne s'était rapproché de quasiment aucun. Celui dont il avait été le plus proche était le capitaine, du moins avant de tenter une conversion d'amitié en amour, malgré son inclination quasi pathologique à le frapper. En tenant compte qu'il n'osait pas le faire au début de l'année scolaire, il pouvait toutefois déduire que c'était le signe d'une certaine proximité, hypothèse confirmée par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas prit le moindre coup ces derniers temps.

Au vu des résultats, il ne semblait pas judicieux de vouloir sortir avec ses amis mais l'idée de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'un inconnu était aberrante, qui pouvait encore croire à ça ? Alors quoi ? Il fallait sortir avec des personnes que l'on n'appréciait pas suffisamment pour s'en faire des amis ou dont l'amitié avait assez peu de valeur pour ne pas avoir peur de la perdre ? Où situer Aomine dans tout ça ? Ces réflexions ne menaient à rien, il les laissa tomber.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment de nouvelles de l'individu les jours suivants. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci surgisse pendant l'un de ses entraînement. Lors d'une pause dans le jeu Kise, tout en tentant d'essuyer avec son T-shirt un peu de la sueur qui gouttait de son menton, jetait sans raison particulière un coup d'oeil par la double porte du gymnase sur sa gauche, laissée ouverte. Il crut un instant à un mirage. Mais il ne faisait pas si chaud. Peut-être était-il déshydraté ? Non, plus il s'approchait, plus il était clair que le grand Aomine Daiki honorait les lieux de sa présence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en venant à grandes enjambées à la rencontre de l'intrus.

-Et bien... Parfois je repense à toi et à la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et... enfin tu vois, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Alors j'ai décidé de passer te voir !

Il avait un sourire réjouit. Kise se dépêcha de l'attraper par la manche et de l'entraîner à distance du gymnase il était presque certain que le reste de l'équipe de Kaijo ne serait pas enchantée de voir l'As de Touou ici.

-Tu as déjà fini ta journée ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Il y avait entraînement...

Et comme à son habitude il avait séché. Le blond évita de lui faire la morale, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens, il était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme n'avait même pas besoin de s'exercer au basket.

Arrivés dans un coin tranquille derrière un bâtiment, le sentiment d'urgence qui l'habitait se dissipa et il commença à éprouver une certaine satisfaction à ce que son ancien coéquipier ait eu envie de le voir ainsi qu'une forte envie de lui sauter au cou. Il commença à esquisser un mouvement dans cette finalité mais fut coupé dans son élan :

« Nan, commence pas.

Mais le blond ne se démonta pas si facilement :

-Alleeeeez, personne passe jamais ici !

-C'est juste trop bizarre !

-C'est toi qui est bizarre de venir jusqu'ici alors que tu aurais pu simplement m'envoyer un message !

À sa tête, il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Ça passait le temps...

-Raison de plus ! »

L'élève de Kaijo, dans un bond gracieux, enserra le cou du visiteur dans un corps à corps un peu trop étroit pour n'avoir l'air d'être qu'amical. Sa victime râla un peu mais finit par poser ses mains au dessus de ses hanches. Toutefois il ne laissa pas l'étreinte s'éterniser et le repoussa trop tôt à son goût. Même si c'était dans sa nature, il avait conscience que sur ce coup là, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas se montrer trop collant ou Aomine finirait par l'éviter. Ils firent quelques pas sans direction précise.

« Au fait, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » Demanda subitement l'élève de Touou en se tournant pour lui faire face, comme si il venait de s'en souvenir à l'instant alors que c'était vraisemblablement le but de sa visite.

Kise avait été le premier à quitter l'entraînement, après en avoir déjà loupé 20 minutes passées dehors en charmante compagnie. Ce manquement n'avait échappé à personne mais les remarques ne l'avaient pas du tout atteint, tout juste si il avait arrêté de sourire. S'éloignant du lycée avec le tentateur qui l'avait attendu, il supposait qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. À vrai dire il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, tout était parti dans le siphon bleu marine des yeux d'Aomine. Y compris son sens de la poésie, visiblement.

Sur le chemin il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder un message que Takao lui envoyait, s'y moquant allègrement quoiqu'affectueusement de Midorima. Il évitait de lire en marchant, sous peine de se manger un poteau, ça ne loupait jamais. Aomine le rejoignit. Se penchant exagérément par dessus son épaule l'air de rien, il colla la moitié de son torse contre son dos et effleura sa joue avec la sienne, calant sa tête sur son épaule.

« À quoi tu joues ? Gloussa-t-il en tapant une réponse rapide. Le geste était plutôt anodin venant d'Aomine il s'avachissait régulièrement sur les gens, mais sa main posée négligemment au creux de ses reins en changeait résolument la dimension.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? » lui répliqua-t-il à l'oreille, la caressant de son souffle chaud. Kise frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à son bourreau qui s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait. Mais le blond ne comptait pas en rester là.

L'occasion ne se fit pas attendre; au premier carrefour qu'ils atteignirent Aomine allait traverser malgré le feu piéton rouge et Kise, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger immédiat à s'engager, l'arrêta en posant une main ferme sur la face antérieure de sa cuisse.

« Attention à toi. » dit-il avec un sourire faussement bienveillant en prenant soin de faire remonter sa main avant de l'enlever. Ils se jaugèrent avec un sourire de défi. La tension sexuelle entre eux devint palpable et ils décidèrent tacitement d'accélérer le pas.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre pour arriver à l'appartement. Cependant un obstacle difficile à ignorer se tenait devant la porte.

« Satsuki, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda sans tact l'habitant des lieux.

-Je suis là parce que j'étais sûre que tu aurais oublié ! Oh ! Kise-kun est là aussi !

Elle sauta brièvement au cou de son ancien camarade qui, même si il souriait et ne pouvait rien reprocher à l'innocente jeune fille, ne pensait qu'une chose : oh noooooooooon.

-Oublié quoi ? Grogna l'As.

-On devait se retrouver avec toute l'équipe pour une petite soirée !

-Ah dans ce cas, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas oublié, je n'ai juste jamais eu l'intention d'y aller.

-S'il-te-plaît ! C'est important de renforcer les liens ! Surtout pour toi qui te comporte n'importe comment avec tout le monde !

-Nan, c'est chiant.

-Kise-kun peut venir aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond dans l'espoir qu'il l'appuie.

-Ouais c'est vrai que tu devrais peut-être y aller, bredouilla celui-ci touché par le mal que se donnait la pauvre manager.

Aomine lui lança un regard mauvais et ouvrit la bouche probablement pour les envoyer se faire voir tous les deux mais avant que la moindre syllabe ne soit prononcée, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Ok, allons-y.

-... Vraiment ?

-Donne moi juste le temps de me changer. »

Il disparut à l'intérieur, laissant Momoi et Kise échanger un long regard interrogateur.

Contre toute attente, il avait effectivement reparu, débarrassé de son uniforme et le petit groupe s'était mit en marche. La réunion se déroulait en comité relativement restreint. Il n'y avait que les titulaires et une poignée d'autres joueurs. Tous, reconnaissant sans peine l'As de Kaijou, eurent l'air un peu étonné de le voir. Lui ne reconnut que le capitaine de Touou qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Enfin, il n'avait contre lui personnellement, ça venait sans doute des mauvais souvenirs que pouvait lui inspirer cette équipe. Sinon, il lui trouvait vraiment un air de renard. Il lui dessina mentalement une paire d'oreille pointues et rousses à bout noir. Ça lui allait plutôt bien ! Il lui apparu un peu plus sympathique ainsi.

Tout le monde était étonnement sympa mais, n'oubliant pas ce qui aurait dû se passer une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Kise comptait bien saisir n'importe quelle occasion pour s'éclipser avec son ténébreux ami. Cependant il tentait désespérément de capter son regard et le rustre semblait l'ignorer soigneusement. Il finit par comprendre que c'était comme ça qu'il avait décidé de lui faire payer son maigre appui à Momoi. Même si à bien y regarder il était à peine plus aimable avec ses coéquipiers. Qui plus est le vil essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais il était évident que ça l'amusait. Se détournant du visage de son ancien camarade, dans un geste qui se voulait rageur le mannequin avala d'une traite sa bière. Il se rendit compte en abaissant son verre qu'Imayoshi le détaillait d'un air amusé.

Aomine se leva en empoignant sa veste.

« Tu vas prendre l'air ? lui demanda aussitôt le jeune homme blond en relevant la tête vers lui.

-...Hmpf.

-Je t'accompagne, clama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-En fait non.

Il se rassit au moment où l'autre finissait de se mettre debout. Kise eut envie de lui mettre des baffes. Alors c'était ça ? Il voulait lui montrer que des deux ce n'était pas lui le plus en demande ? Son ancien coéquipier ne pensait peut-être pas si loin, mais c'était en tout cas comme ça que lui l'interprétait.

-Je viens avec toi, propose le renard avec un sourire.

Kise, bien qu'énervé, était incapable de se montrer aussi mesquin qu'Aomine en refusant tout net sans explication, et ne voulait pas non plus admettre que si ce dernier n'y était pas, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dehors. Il attrapa sa propre veste avec une certaine mauvaise humeur en grommelant une sorte d'approbation.

Malgré son attitude avenante, Imayoshi le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Comme pour confirmer cette sensation, une fois installés sur un muret à l'extérieur l'autre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux, pour ne pas dire sournois.

« Alors, avec Aomine vous êtes ensemble ?

-Qu...que, comment ?

-Disons que je suis plus perspicace que la moyenne !

-... Non, on est pas ensemble.

-Oh, dans ce cas tu es libre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Kise écarquilla les yeux, comprenant tout à coup les vraies intentions de son interlocuteur qui lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de s'asseoir plus près de lui.

Il décida toutefois de laisser une chance à l'autre de le persuader, comme il aurait aimé que Midorima lui en laisse une. Après tout, d'une le brun semblait se considérer assez bien pour l'approcher, de deux lui-même n'avait aucune envie d'être ami avec ce type. Autrement dit les deux commandements qu'il avait pu apprendre jusqu'ici étaient respectés. Et surtout Aomine avait choisi de le délaisser.

Il laissa retomber sur sa cuisse la main avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à arrêter le geste de son interlocuteur. De longs doigts se glissèrent alors dans ses cheveux en une lente caresse. La paume de la main vint se caler contre sa joue et, par une légère pression, l'encouragea à relever le visage. Il obtempéra, ses yeux plongeant soudainement dans ceux du capitaine qui s'était penché vers lui, il eut le temps de se faire la remarque qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors aucune idée de leur couleur avant que le visage de l'autre ne soit trop proche pour distinguer encore quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et les embrasser avec une sensualité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

Il n'en retira cependant aucun plaisir. Comme manger une gaufre froide. Pas répugnant mais une gaufre c'est meilleur quand ça sort juste du gaufrier. Alors qu'il cherchait à mettre fin à l'échange qui se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût, il réalisa quelque chose de fondamental : c'était désagréable de se faire repousser mais ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir de repousser quelqu'un. Heureusement le renard lui facilita la tâche :

-Je devine que tu n'es pas vraiment convaincu. Inutile que je continue, je ne vais pas te forcer, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin avec un geste de la main en se reculant.

Il avait raison et Kise en était sincèrement désolé. Il s'approcha gauchement et serra l'autre dans ses bras. Imayoshi émit un petit rire.

-C'est bon tu sais, je ne vais pas pleurer. »

En le suivant dans l'escalier pour retrouver les autres, le blond pensa une seconde le remercier de ne pas l'avoir violé. Parce qu'à un moment, il avait réellement eut un doute sur les intentions du plus vieux. Mais, même en étant légèrement éméché, il avait conscience que ça pouvait être assez insultant.

C'est en rentrant aux côtés d'Aomine qui lui adressait à nouveau la parole normalement, que Kise commença à se sentir coupable de s'être laissé embrasser par un autre. Même si il pouvait le défendre en plaidant que son jugement était à ce moment là altéré par l'alcool et la colère d'avoir été ignoré par celui qu'il convoitait réellement, et puis ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Il n'avait même rien fait du tout. Non, pas le moindre geste. Mais le garçon à ses côtés ne soupçonna et ne demanda rien du tout. De toutes façons, comme il l'avait dit à Imayoshi, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il pouvait bien embrasser tout le monde sans vergogne.

Le calme plat. Allongé sur le dos dans le noir, le regard fixe, Kise était déçu que son compagnon de lit n'ait toujours rien amorcé alors que c'était un peu le moment ou jamais avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Peut-être qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Même si il était d'accord sur le fait de ne pas être exigeant, cette éventualité ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Aomine pouvait tout aussi bien l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, impossible d'en être sûr avant de l'entendre de la bouche de l'intéressé. Sauf qu'il n'était pas question de lui poser la question directement car ça aurait eut l'air désespéré. Rien de tel pour faire fuir le gibier. Kise gémit intérieurement ils étaient juste potes normalement, pourquoi ça lui prenait la tête ? Il n'avait pas d'autre ami comme ça.

Et quand Aomine lui toucha le bras, il s'arrangea pour ne pas y penser. Pendant 10 secondes. Puis lui bondit littéralement dessus. L'embrassa avec quelque chose de sauvage, avide et impérieux qui dérouta légèrement l'athlète aux cheveux bleutés. Leurs gestes étaient empressés, à la base cette scène aurait dû arriver il y a plusieurs heures et la frustration les avait rendus impatients. Par ailleurs les hésitations de la première expérience n'étaient plus et les mouvements se répétèrent avec déjà plus d'assurance. Sentant la langue d'Aomine remonter sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Kise se dit que non, vraiment, il n'avait pas d'autre ami comme ça.


	5. Fais moi une place

NdlA: merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que c'est intéressant et qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs :_) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette fois, en quittant le domicile de son amant occasionnel, Kise était plutôt agacé et vexé. La cause n'était pas très dure à deviner : elle faisait aux environs d'1m90, avait la peau mat et des cheveux bleu foncé. Difficile de l'ignorer.

Il mourait d'envie d'en discuter avec quelqu'un, mais qui aurait la patience d'écouter ses complaintes ? Il n'y avait guère qu'une seule personne que ça semblait ne jamais déranger. Il dégaina son portable en vue de passer un appel à Takao. Pas vraiment pour se répandre en plaintes, son tempérament jouasse et optimiste le prévenait généralement d'accès de dépression aiguë, plutôt pour lui relater les derniers évènements et ses dernières réflexions.

Le numéro demandé n'eut pas à sonner longtemps.

« Alloooo ?

-Taaaakaaaaooooo !

-Ouiiii ? Kiiiseeee.

Le dit Kise mit quelques secondes à retrouver son sérieux.

-Je reviens de chez Aomine et j'ai eu envie de t'appeler !

-Ah ! Ah ah ! Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. À des moments c'est cool et d'autres fois... il me gave. Il n'arrête pas de me souffler le chaud et le froid ! Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste être sincère ? Je finis par me demander si il ne me déteste pas !

À la base, il n'avait pas prévu de s'épancher autant mais les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas vraiment conscience de tout ça avant de le débiter en un flot incontrôlable. Heureusement que son interlocuteur était quelqu'un qui de patient. Comme leur conversation ressemblait beaucoup à celles de deux lycéennes dans un téléfilm, il imaginait bizarrement Takao en train de se vernir les ongles, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

-Pourquoi tu continues de la voir si ça ne te convient pas ?

-C'est... Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attiré. C'est Aomine quoi.

Le confident gloussa. Il pouvait le comprendre même si l'As n'était pas tout à fait son genre.

-Hmmmm... Et si justement il était froid parce qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ça existe ce genre de comportements ?

-Ha ha, réfléchis deux secondes, ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé de faire n'importe quoi, parfois même l'inverse de ce que tu aurais voulu, avec quelqu'un, de ne pas réussir à être naturel, justement parce que tu l'aimais ?

Kise obéit docilement et tâcha de se remémorer une telle situation. C'était vrai qu'il avait par exemple, eut tendance à se comporter comme un débile avec Kasamatsu qui lui plaisait pas mal au bout du compte; il en avait fait des tonnes sans raison valable. C'était comme ça, se trouver en présence de quelqu'un qui plaisait rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement, rendait les répliques affligeantes et faisait trébucher.

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu es d'une grande sagesse finalement.

-Appelle moi Sensei, mon p'tit.

-Sensei, est-ce que toi aussi tu te comportes comme un parfait abruti avec la personne qui te plaît ?

-Jamais, j'ai dépassé tout ça ! »

Le rire de l'adolescent brun résonna en joyeux échos.

...

La conversation avec son homologue avait été réconfortante pour Kise. Mais l'effet Takao s'estompa progressivement et finalement, une fois de nouveau seul dans sa chambre après le dîner, la mélancolie lui collait encore aux doigts comme de la confiture. Ce n'était pas un sentiment étouffant, seulement poisseux. Il était incapable de se trouver triste à en pleurer mais pas moyen de se débarrasser de l'impression d'inutilité de ses actes ou peut-être même de son existence. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit sans même allumer de lampe.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit que de la ressasser, il se demanda à quel point l'hypothèse de Takao pouvait être vraie. Combien de personnes de son entourage étaient de ce genre là ? Peut-être beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait, une myriade de visages lui venant à l'idée. Se relevant pour retourner s'asseoir au bureau, il décida de faire une liste des personnes qui, alors qu'ils auraient pu devenir de bons amis, se bornaient à garder une distance ou à le charrier.

Il pouvait déjà y inscrire toute la génération miracle. Comme il l'avait dit à Kuroko lors de leurs « retrouvailles », il était un peu la tête de turc du reste de l'équipe de choc. Peut-être parce qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Il ajouta diverses personnes, des camarades de classe, des collègues à son job de mannequin, un cousin bizarre.

Paradoxalement il fut assez ravi de voir autant de monde dans une liste des personnes qui ne l'appréciaient pas à sa juste valeur. Il dessina un soleil souriant dans le coin droit et orna le reste d'étoiles bancales et de cœurs auxquels il manquait un peu de symétrie. Occupé par cette activité, il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Jusqu'à réaliser qu'il aurait dû chercher une feuille pour réaliser ce chef d'oeuvre plutôt que son cahier de maths ouvert sur son bureau. Gommer soigneusement était moins prenant et il se remit à tergiverser.

À bien y réfléchir à l'époque Teiko, Aomine était de loin le plus bienveillant à son égard, lui adressant de larges sourires et acceptant patiemment de se faire défier tous les quatre matins. Ensuite venait Midorima et Murasakibara. Le premier était aussi poli et distant avec lui qu'il l'était avec les autres et le deuxième lui ébouriffait parfois les cheveux avec un juste dosage d'affection et d'intimidation. Akashi le voyait comme une pièce se shogi, quant à Kuroko, c'était peut-être bien le plus froid avec lui.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de tenter quelque chose sur Kuroko. Alors que c'était celui sur lequel il se jetait avec le plus de facilité. Mais justement parce que ça n'avait rien de sérieux, aucun fondement. Si il avait eut un faible pour lui, il aurait sans doute été incapable de se conduire ainsi naturellement. Chacun de ses gestes aurait été empreint de l'appréhension de se faire rejeter ou que quelqu'un ne se doute de quelque chose. Or il n'avait jamais réfléchi à deux fois avant de sauter au coup du garçon ou de lui adresser des phrases d'amoureux, preuve flagrante de désintérêt. Il se sentit étrangement futé de réussir à théoriser quelque chose d'aussi complexe et contradictoire que les sentiments humains.

...

Une sortie. Avec Takao. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre, deux coups il montrerait à son récent ami qu'il pouvait être amusant et faire autre chose que se plaindre de sa vie amoureuse et d'autre part, ça le distrairait lui de sa, il fallait quand même le dire, désastreuse vie sentimentale. Ne manquait plus que l'occasion.

Elle se présenta sur le chemin du lycée sous la forme d'un encart dans un journal gratuit qu'il lui arrivait de prendre pour le feuilleter sur le chemin. Les portes ouvertes de l'usine, située dans la périphérie de la ville, qui fabriquait pas mal des sucreries dont Murasakibara ne pouvait pas se passer dans le temps. C'était sans doute encore le cas. Les fameuses portes ouvertes n'étaient pas réitérées tous les ans, ce n'était qu'une année sur deux ou trois, raison de plus pour ne pas hésiter.

Kise se rappelait y être allé une fois avec son camarade du collège. C'était un peu comme un parc d'attraction pour le garçon aux cheveux violets; les visiteurs avaient le droit de goûter les produits sur les chaînes de montage, à condition bien sûr, de ne pas s'en mettre plein les poches, c'était seulement de la dégustation. On pouvait par contre acheter plein de choses à prix d'usine dans le magasin attenant, dont certains produits difficilement trouvables dans les supermarchés.

Il se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à Takao avant le début des classes.

Kise : _Je viens de voir que c'est ce week-end il y a les portes ouvertes de l'usine XX, on va y faire un tour? :D_

Takao : _J'ai attrapé une angine atroce x_x j'ai pas tellement envie de sortir, désolé !_

Kise : _Naaooooon ! UoU C'est contagieux ?_

Takao : _Normalement non ! Tu vas venir à mon chevet mon petit ? :B_

Après avoir répondu par l'affirmative, il passerait dans le week-end, Kise s'éventa distraitement avec le tract. Cette animation, il avait quand même envie d'y aller et, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre seul, c'était peut-être l'occasion de revoir son ancien équipier aux cheveux violets. Le connaissant il était sans doute revenu chez ses parents, qui habitaient toujours Tokyo, rien que pour ça.

…

Leur relation était toujours en l'état où ils l'avaient laissée. Murasakibara n'avait jamais été du genre à lui demander de ses nouvelles et Kise ne s'en formalisait pas c'est pourquoi il régnait toujours entre eux un esprit de bonne camaraderie. Mine de rien, les répliques laconiques et franches du plus grand pouvaient être assez hilarantes et c'était quelqu'un qui savait écouter. Kise lui, aimait bien parler. Autrement dit, ça ne fonctionnait pas trop mal entre eux.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas la visite passionnante, après tout, ils l'avaient déjà faite il y a quelques années. À part le fait de pouvoir manger tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Murasakibara était inhabituellement joyeux, peut-être le sucre qui lui montait à la tête, et la guide avait l'air horrifié chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Kise lui sourit d'un air désolé, même si quelque part, ça l'amusait de voir son gigantesque ami prendre certaines sucreries sous le nez de gamins qui n'osaient même pas protester.

« C'est pas très rentable pour eux, pourquoi ils nous laissent en manger autant qu'on veut ? Demanda l'ogre aux cheveux violets pendant les 3 secondes qu'il lui fallut pour attraper la friandise suivante.

-Peut-être parce que personne d'autre que toi ne peut en manger plus de cinq d'affilé sans avoir la nausée. »

Kise coula un regard en biais à son compagnon qui mangeait à cet instant un espèce de beignet fourré alors qu'ils continuaient de progresser dans l'immense bâtiment. Est-ce que ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que ses dents auraient dû être réduite en poussière, avec tout le sucre qui transitait par sa bouche ? Dans la même veine, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas déjà dû être obèse avec tout ce qu'il s'empiffrait comme sucreries et snacks ? C'était un genre de super-pouvoir ?

Ils passèrent plus de temps dans le magasin d'usine, Murasakibara regardant tous les rayonnages avec un œil aguerri et méticuleux, et finirent par se retrouver sur le trottoir avec autant de sacs plastiques qu'ils pouvaient en porter.

« On peut aller chez mes parents. »

Il le dit d'un ton tellement plat, et sans un regard, que le blond se demanda si il s'adressait vraiment à lui, et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas.

...

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, la télé allumée en fond sur un drama de milieu d'après-midi. Murasakibara re-déballa ses achats comme des cadeaux de Noël. Kise en profita pour vérifier son portable pour la centième fois de la journée.

Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aomine depuis leur dernière nuit crapuleuse. Le bougre était avare d'attentions. Il soupira, un peu abattu. Après une légère hésitation, il laissa son buste basculer vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front se heurte à l'épaule solide de son hôte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda celui-ci sans sourciller, l'air plus intéressé par le paquet de biscuits qu'il était en train de déballer que par la réponse. C'était des biscuits aux formes animalières avec une couche de chocolat dessous.

-Je suis plein d'amertume.

-C'est idiot.

-Je suis peut-être bien un idiot.

-C'est ce qui se dit.

Kise soupira à nouveau en se redressant; il ne s'était pas vraiment adressé à la bonne personne pour se faire cajoler. Il ne s'était pas fait repousser mais n'avait pas reçu non plus la moindre accolade ou tape de réconfort dans le dos. Si au moins son démesuré ami l'avait tenu à distance d'une main en lui disant de ne pas le coller comme ça, il aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il le troublait. Mais non, il devait se résoudre à ce que l'élève de Yosen n'en ait seulement et purement rien à faire de lui. Le manque de réaction, par dessus tout, était agaçant.

-J'ai embrassé Midorima. Déclara-t-il dans une piètre tentative pour attirer l'attention.

Si il fut surpris, Murasakibara ne le montra pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir.

Le plus grand le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent. L'odeur de chocolat au lait enveloppa le mannequin puis l'envahit alors que l'autre joignait leurs lèvres. L'initiateur de l'action s'écarta légèrement, laissant Kise interdit, avant de recommencer, de façon plus appuyée.

-Aucun intérêt. » déclara finalement le géant aux cheveux violets en reprenant sa position initiale, devançant son ancien camarade qui s'apprêtait à lui attraper la nuque pour rendre les choses plus langoureuses.

Celui-ci s'en trouva un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé que l'autre y prenne goût. Juste pour... pour se sentir aimé sans doute. Il se rendit compte du stupide de sa démarche. Il était bien connu que tout ce que Murasakibara appréciait d'avoir dans la bouche était enrobé de chocolat ou de sucre, ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond. Enfin, il pouvait y remédier mais leur relation n'en était pas franchement à ce stade. Toutefois l'idée de faire lécher ses doigts couverts de chocolat fondu n'était pas désagréable. Du tout. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans sa rêverie de langue paresseuse aux mouvements lascifs.

…

« Alors c'était cool avec ton ami de Teiko ? Demanda Takao en se réinstallant dans son lit tandis que son invité, qui lui avait amené quelques bonbons, souvenir de l'usine, touillait une tasse dans laquelle il venait de verser l'eau de la bouilloire et de plonger une grosse cuillerée de miel. Après que l'adolescent soit venu lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ils avaient mit sur un plateau de quoi préparer un semblant de grog et avaient amené le tout jusqu'à la chambre du malade.

-Il a dit que j'étais idiot et qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à m'embrasser.

Il tourna le visage vers Takao avec une mine des plus dépitées et lui tendit le breuvage qu'il venait de finir de mélanger.

-Vraiment ? Et évidemment c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

Le jeune homme brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais c'est vilain ! C'est pas pour entendre ça que je lui avait proposé une sortie !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dans le fond ? Demanda avec pertinence l'alité en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, avant de la rabaisser car son contenu était encore brûlant.

-Je...

L'interrogé avait maintenant pleinement connaissance de la réponse à cette question, mais elle lui semblait si égoïste qu'il hésitait à l'énoncer devant Takao. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci perde l'estime qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Mais le joueur de Shutoku était suffisamment psychologue pour avoir lui aussi compris de quoi il retournait. Il fallait dire que Kise Ryouta était relativement transparent.

-Tu veux qu'on s'intéresse à toi ?

-Ouais, conclut le concerné avec un rire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Tu es formidable, quelqu'un finira bien par s'en apercevoir, déclara-t-il avec conviction pour venir à bout de cette conversation déprimante. Et en attendant, moi je te trouve intéressant ! » termina-t-il d'un ton plus rieur, avant de toussoter à cause de sa maladie.

Takao était vraiment gentil. Heureusement qu'il avait une angine sinon, sur le coup, Kise aurait été capable de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme l'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais pour l'instant, la peur de se faire coloniser par un gros streptocoque poilu prenait le pas sur la démonstration d'affection spontanée et il se tint tranquille, à sourire assis par terre le dos appuyé au lit.

Le mannequin resta une heure de plus à tenir compagnie au souffrant avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Il avait, en théorie du moins, des devoirs à faire. Alors qu'il fixait ses cahiers qu'il avait, au prix d'un premier effort, extraits de son sac, son portable vibra, lui offrant un bref échappatoire.

_Midorima est venu me rendre visite. J'ai laissé échapper que tu étais passé, il a fait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver du moisi dans le frigo._

…

Après un entraînement des plus épuisants, Kise choisit de, pour une fois, rentrer à la maison avec le bus. L'un des arrêts était situé à proximité immédiate du lycée Kaijo. Il s'affala sur le banc mis à disposition. Il n'y avait quasiment personne; l'entraînement avait fini assez tard. Pour le coup, il aurait bien aimé que l'agence le contact, histoire d'y échapper sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Il sortit son portable pour s'occuper en attendant que le transport en commun arrive.

1 message de : Aominecchi.

Son cœur fit un bond mais Kise hésita un peu à l'ouvrir. Depuis qu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, Aomine se contentait de lui envoyer un bref sms ou une photo de son lit par mms plutôt que de se déplacer pour lui proposer en personne de passer chez lui. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas s'être tu cette fois là un banal message c'était tellement impersonnel comparé à une visite surprise. Mais bon, comme il le lui avait dit, une visite c'était louche. Et clairement Aomine ne voulait pas être louche avec lui. (Peut-être parce qu'il préférait être spatule ou cuillère. Dégage Izuki.)

Par ailleurs jusqu'ici ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que _se rendre service _mutuellement, mais il voyait bien que l'idée de quelque chose de plus _profond _commençait à se faire une place dans l'esprit d'Aomine. Le problème étant qu'il n'était plus sûr d'en avoir encore envie avec son charismatique et flegmatique ami.

Un certain nombre de personnes martelaient qu'une première fois, ne devait se faire qu'avec quelqu'un dont l'on était amoureux. Il était sceptique mais le doute subsistait. Apparemment il s'agissait de quelque chose que l'on pouvait regretter. Par son statut de lycéen en pleine ru.. forme, le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à l'imaginer. Et puis de toutes façons il avait déjà atteint un certain point de non-retour avec son ancien co-équipier. Mais si jamais une première fois avait une quelconque valeur, il voulait qu'Aomine fasse un effort pour l'obtenir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'irruption d'un personnage qui lui était familier.

« Fais moi une place, lui ordonna-t-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Kasamatsu. Il était visiblement embarrassé. Il avait sans doute longuement hésité avant de se décider à venir lui parler ici et maintenant. Peut-être même qu'il avait voulu le faire bien avant mais qu'il remettait toujours au lendemain.

-Quelqu'un de l'équipe t'as vu en compagnie d'Aomine, annonça-t-il de but en blanc sans vraiment le regarder.

Il allait probablement lui passer un savon. Le jeune prodige hésita sur la conduite à tenir; il pouvait se contenter de sourire comme un idiot en attendant que l'orage passe ou l'envoyer se faire voir, parce qu'après tout c'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider.

-Je... Je veux dire, ça va ? Tu sais sans doute ce que tu fais mais fréquenter Aomine, même si c'est pour t'améliorer, tu es sûr que ça te convient ? N'en fais pas trop.

Cette fois il le regardait franchement, sourcils légèrement froncés. Kise ouvrit de grands yeux effarés; son capitaine s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pire, n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il fréquentait l'As, finalement peu après leur propre rupture ? Le blond se sentit atrocement mal, comme un affreux usurpateur, comme si il avait menti, bien qu'il n'ait même pas eu à se donner cette peine. Il enfonça profondément son portable avec le message non lu dans sa poche. Kasamatsu était dix fois trop naïf et innocent. Il balbutia un « ouais, ça va » et avant qu'il n'ait pu avouer, ce dernier reprit la parole et l'affreuse vérité resta coincée, brûlante dans sa poitrine.

-Et aussi... Kise, redevenons en bons termes, ajouta le brun en détournant à nouveau le regard vers ses mains qui tripotaient la bandoulière de son sac.

-Ah euh, d'accord. » Le plus jeune était un peu pris de court. « Mais si je t'agace, si je suis trop nul ?

-Tssss ça, ça ne changera jamais. » râla l'autre avec l'ombre d'un sourire en lui administrant un rassurant coup de poing dans l'épaule. Après ça le plus il avait bon espoir qu'il se remette à le frapper comme avant. Le bus se profilant ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et se séparèrent.

Trouvant une place libre, Kise s'assit, un sourire incontrôlé sur le visage. Il espérait que ce que Kasamatsu voulait réellement dire sans vouloir le reconnaître à haute voix, c'est que son kouhai lui manquait et qu'il ne pensait pas uniquement à la cohésion de l'équipe en venant lui parler. Il décida d'omettre sa relation avec Aomine pour le moment, c'était sans intérêt de la révéler au capitaine. Il se convainc facilement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Au pire, il se confesserait à Takao pour expier ce semblant de mensonge.


	6. Persistance Rétinienne - Sauver l'amour

NdlA : Désolée pour le délai de parution ! Merci de lire cette histoire ridicule et encore plus merci pour les reviews :)

* * *

Le nouveau sport favori de Kise, qui lui occupait même plus l'esprit que le basket, consistait à essayer de croiser le plus possible le capitaine et d'obtenir de sa part un sourire ou une parole pas trop désagréable. Et si il n'atteignait pas cet objectif chaque jour, il rentrait profondément déçu chez lui, se roulait sur son lit en geignant et serrant son oreiller contre lui puis réfléchissait à un moyen de ne pas renouveler l'échec le jour suivant.

Mais à vrai dire, malgré les plans, peu de jours étaient pleinement satisfaisants. Parfois Kasamatsu s'apercevait du regard insistant qui le surveillait. Il relevait la tête, croisait les yeux du blond et haussait les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Jamais Kise n'arrivait à faire apparaître un sourire qui disait « je suis content de te voir ». Ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui, à vrai dire le lycéen n'était pas et n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très souriant. La seule différence était que bizarrement, ça ne frustrait pas le prodige jusqu'ici.

Toutefois, l'empêchant justement de simplement laisser tomber, il y avait quelques épisodes qui faisaient battre son cœur et le regonflait d'espoir. Des gestes que seul quelqu'un de droit comme Kasamatsu pouvait faire spontanément, presque candidement. Lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec le poing en passant derrière lui lorsqu'il avait l'air vraiment dépité par le jeu, lui poser la main sur l'épaule pour lui donner une indication tactique ou le traiter d'idiot d'une façon que Kise aurait qualifiée, il n'y avait bien que lui, d'affectueuse.

Toutefois, quand son ancien petit ami le désespérait trop, le jeune homme se trouvait assez prompt à se tourner vers quelqu'un de bien plus abordable. Bien sûr, il trouvait ça mal de faire la girouette. Mais peut-être était-ce un fond de rancoeur d'avoir déjà été rejeté une première fois, il était alors hésitant à se dévouer entièrement à Kasamatsu. Et tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur ce qu'il pouvait attendre de ce dernier, pas question d'écarter Aomine et sa plastique de rêve.

La plupart du temps les choses étaient simples avec son, à la fois, grand rival et booty call. L'un proposait d'un ton blasé à l'autre de se voir, l'autre feignait l'ennui ou le désintérêt pour ensuite accepter. Une fois en présence l'un de l'autre, ils continuaient un peu ce cinéma pour faire bonne mesure puis se sautaient mutuellement dessus à la première ouverture. Certaines fois, si Kise avait du résumer leur entrevue, la seule chose qu'il aurait trouvé dire était qu'il avait cligné des yeux et quand il les avait rouverts, il n'avait plus de pantalon.

…

« Kasamatsu me reparle !

Ça sonnait très cruche. Aussi Kise ajouta une mimique séductrice et un sourire carnassier à son annonce.

-T'emballe pas, il est juste sympa. Il ne te fait pas des déclarations ! rit l'élève de Shuutoku chez qui ils trainaient après les cours du vendredi.

-Mais j'espère qu'il est au moins autant dans le trouble que moi. » marmonna l'adolescent. Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils pour l'inviter à expliciter cette dernière partie. Takao était bien le seul garçon a sa connaissance qui ne rechignait pas à discuter de sentiments, relations et autres niaiseries, pourtant Kise ne trouva rien à ajouter, rien à expliquer et haussa simplement les épaules d'un air blasé.

« Est-ce vraiment de l'amour, ou de de la persistance rétinienne ? Déclara alors le porteur de l'oeil du faucon provoquant chez le blond un air éberlué :

-Que... Quoi ? » Il rit un peu. « Quelle différence ?

-Arrête de le voir quelques temps, et tu verras si tu penses toujours autant à lui !

Kise fit la moue; il n'avait pas franchement envie de ne plus le voir.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment évident de ne jamais le croiser alors qu'on est dans le même club. » argumenta-t-il avec peut-être bien une pointe de mauvaise foi. Il tenta de détourner l'attention de ce point précis à l'aide d'une question qui devait quasiment relever la métaphysique :

-Sur quoi tu définis l'amour dans le fond ?

-Hmmm... Tu es incapable de t'éloigner quand il est là, quand bien même ça ne t'apporte rien de bon ? Tu cherches à le croiser le plus possible ? Tu es incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu le vois partout ? Tu penses à lui quand tu te tripotes ? énuméra Takao, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

-Alors... Si on compare Kasamatsu avec Aomine, je dirais pour le premier : oui, oui, bof, non, des fois. Pour le second, oui, non, bof, oui depuis la fois où il a débarqué à l'improviste, et pour finir, certaines fois.

-Ça fait quelque chose comme ex-aequo alors ?

-Ou match nul, ouais.

-Bon. C'est con parce que t'es pas supposé avoir de sentiments pour ce bon vieux Aomine.

-Ouais mais lui au moins il veut bien coucher avec moi.

-C'est sûr que du coup il t'en faut bien deux !

-Exactement ! ...Hey ! Du coup je pourrais toujours coucher avec Aomine en pensant à l'autre !

Il regretta assez vite d'avoir émit cette idée saugrenue à voix haute comme si elle était tout à fait brillante. À quel moment était-il devenu aussi cynique ?

-Qu'est-il advenu de ce sentiment d'amour intense ? Gloussa son camarade.

-Ouais, c'est atroce, rit-il. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait sauver l'amour ? Dans le fond tu as raison, Kasamatsu n'a rien fait qui puisse me laisser penser qu'il éprouve quoi que ce soit pour moi, c'est juste un bon capitaine... »

C'était un peu déprimant. Il se reprit bien vite :

« Mais imagine; moi je me dis « je vais rien tenter pour le moment pour pas le brusquer » et lui se dit « mais pourquoi il fait rien, je pue, je suis moche ? », ce serait trop bête !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle :

-Et même Murasakibara ! Qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse m'embrasser sans être le moins du monde intéressé !

-Ouah, arrête de ressasser ça ! Je te donne une bière et voilà, tu es intenable !

-Mais je veux savoir pourquoi !

-Et moi je me demande pourquoi tu crois qu'il y a un sens à ça. D'une c'est de Murasakibara qu'on parle et de deux, jusqu'ici embrasser quelqu'un sans vraie raison ne semblait pas vraiment te préoccuper, regarde avec Midorima !

-Oui mais... mais Midorima ça ne voulait rien dire !

-Pour toi c'est évident parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait ! Mais, comme tu l'expérimentes maintenant, quand tu reçois, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Le plaignant hocha la tête d'un air contrit. Takao reprit calmement :

-Imagine Midorima, d'un côté il se dit que tu te moquais surement de lui et de l'autre, même si il le cache, il s'inquiète d'avoir pu heurter tes sentiments.

Kise le fixa un moment avant d'admettre :

-Ouais c'est vrai. Je me sens stupide du coup.

-Une fois de plus ! »

Kise lui tira la langue et Takao lui jeta un coussin au visage.

…

« Mais attend t'es retourné voir Aomine récemment ? Alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de me bassiner avec ton capitaine d'équipe ? Réalisa Takao en ouvrant un sachet de pâtes instantanées.

-O...Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas trop. Me changer les idées ? Et puis j'aime bien Aomine aussi. » essaya-t-il de se défendre même si, comme à son habitude, Takao semblait bien plus amusé que moralisateur. Pour lui, le grand blond était une source inépuisable de distraction.

« Et pourquoi pas moi ?

Kise le regarda bien en face. Ah tiens, oui pourquoi ? Il était étonnement toujours là pour lui et débordant d'enthousiasme. Alors qu'est ce que cette dernière question pouvait vouloir dire au juste ? Était-ce un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose ? Le visage de son vis-à-vis était comme souvent indéchiffrable; ses yeux pétillaient et il se mordillait la lèvre. Mais par désir ou par malice ? Cette question épineuse l'embarrassait car il n'avait jamais envisagé le faucon comme plus qu'un ami. Il était mignon pourtant. Instinctivement Kise se pencha vers lui et... prit un coup de cuillère en bois.

-La bonne réponse était « on est juste amis » ! Arrête d'essayer d'attraper tout ce qui passe à ta portée ! » s'esclaffa-t-il pendant que sa victime frottait le point de choc avec une grimace.

« Tu as compris la leçon du jour ?

-Me méfier de toi ?

-Non, non, tu ne peux te soustraire à mon emprise ! » déclama-t-il théâtralement.

« Non, ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de voir des signes partout ! Sinon tu vas croire que tout le monde est amoureux de toi !

-C'est peut-être le cas.

-Même ! Arrête de sauter sur la moindre occasion comme si c'était la dernière et prend le temps de te demander si c'est une bonne idée !

Kise haussa un sourcil sceptique. Ce n'était que du blabla. Pour lui, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes à prendre. Quant à savoir si c'était une bonne idée, cela ne pouvait se faire qu'à posteriori. Sinon un doute pernicieux subsistait et les regrets finissaient par être de la partie. Takao, voyant son invité se plonger dans un silence accompagné de sourcils froncés, décida de le recentrer dans l'action avec une taquinerie toute trouvée :

-Tu m'aurais embrassé ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas. »

Le mannequin était un peu vexé et il attrapa une boîte posée sur le plan de travail pour en lire l'étiquette avec un air concentré. Takao gloussa et n'insista pas. Aujourd'hui il avait tout son temps pour torturer Kise; en effet il avait eu l'excellente idée de l'inviter à passer toute la soirée chez lui, profitant du fait qu'il avait la maison pour lui. Pour le moment, ils allèrent s'installer avec leur repas devant une comédie stupide.

...

Le maître des lieux s'installa confortablement dans son lit puis se tourna vers Kise, installé juste à côté sur un matelas d'appoint, et lui lança une ultime pique :

« Ça va, tu vas pouvoir te retenir de me sauter dessus pendant la nuit ?

L'accusé faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

-Tu n'attends que ça !

-Allez avoue.

-Ha ha de quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui me drague ! Et qui essaie de me détourner des autres garçons !

-Tu te fais des idées ! » affirma le brun avant de sournoisement, du bout du pied, lui caresser la cuisse, en remontant du genou jusqu'à la hanche.

Kise lui attrapa vivement la cheville pour l'attirer plus près, le faire tomber à ses côté, et dans un second temps pivota pour se retrouver stratégiquement au dessus et entre les jambes de son assaillant, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Tu vas prendre tellement cher... » susurra-t-il, faussement prédateur. Sa proie lui répondit par un sourire bien plus provocateur qu'effrayé, ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement de riposte.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, posant une main sur le bras de son ami, sans toutefois amorcer un mouvement de caresse.

Malgré l'ambiance sexy, Kise se retenait de s'allonger pleinement sur son vis-à-vis; les quelques centimètres d'air qui séparaient encore leurs deux corps formaient une limite à ne pas franchir. Ou plutôt à ne pas être le premier à franchir. Il était toujours légèrement vexé quand Takao le taquinait et cette fois, il ne voulait pas être celui qui perdrait le contrôle. Par ailleurs, si jamais de fil en aiguille ils devaient coucher ensemble, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas contre, mais peut-être plus par curiosité, pour voir ce que ça donnait, qu'autre chose.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Kise se pencha vers son hôte comme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose mais n'émit aucun syllabe, laissant seulement sa respiration chatouiller l'oreille et ses lèvres effleurer sans toucher distinctement la peau. L'autre s'arqua légèrement sous lui et lui enserra les hanches entre ses genoux. Le mannequin en profita pour riposter par un ondoiement de bassin sensuel qui se propagea vraisemblablement à son rival, qui ne put retenir un mouvement similaire. Ils se frôlèrent, ce qui ravit Kise, à présent certain d'avoir la possibilité de piéger Takao à son propre jeu.

Sa main allait glisser jusqu'en dessous du niveau de la ceinture pour déterminer sans équivoque l'effet qu'il pouvait produire chez son ambigu ami, mais quelque chose le retint d'achever son mouvement. Et soudain ils se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots, l'un sur l'autre, à retenir leur souffles, se demandant si l'autre allait enfin finir par commettre quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Voyant les minutes s'égrainer, la situation commença à devenir franchement ridicule et ils ne purent se retenir de pouffer de concert. Kise s'écarta et se laissa retomber à sa place initiale. Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de retrouver complètement leur souffle.

« Aaah c'était n'importe quoi !

-Oui ! Et c'est toi qui a commencé ! Tu ne peux pas le nier cette fois ! Intervint le prodige de la copie.

-Bon ok, c'est moi ! Mais c'était drôle, non ?

-Euh... Ouais. Plutôt ! » finit-il par admettre. « Mais arrête de me tester !

-Rooh ! Vois ça comme une preuve d'intérêt !

-Ha ha alors toi aussi tu te demande comment ce serait de coucher ensemble ?

-Comment ça 'toi aussi' ? Tu viens de te trahir on dirait !

-Mais eeeeeuuuuh.

-Obsédé !

-T'es en train d'essayer de détourner l'attention là !

-Pas du tout !

Le plus grand bondit à nouveau sur l'autre, et malgré un mouvement pour lui échapper, il parvient à lui attraper les poignets pour lui coincer au dessus de la tête et s'assit sur lui.

-Maintenant avoue !

-... Avouer quoi déjà ?

-Tu as déjà pensé à coucher avec moi !

-Je me dis juste que tu ne dois pas être un mauvais partenaire.

Kise ne put retenir un petit sourire flatté.

-Tu veux un avant-goût ? Proposa-t-il malicieusement, mimant un baiser avec ses lèvres.

-Olala mais que signifiera vraiment ce baiser ? Est-ce l'amour, le vrai ? Le singea Takao.

-Hey ! C'est méchant !

Il relâcha sa prise afin de pouvoir lui administrer une tape sur le torse pour appuyer la réprimande et croisa ensuite les bras en une attitude boudeuse sans pour autant se lever de son interlocuteur, qui finit par lui demander quand-est ce qu'il comptait bouger de là. Le mannequin conserva la pose et le silence, piqué au vif. Takao émit un petit rire.

-Le prend pas comme ça !

Se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait étant donné le poids installé sur ses hanches, il attrapa vivement le sujet de sa moquerie par la nuque et lui plaqua un sobre baiser sur les lèvres. Le contact ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes mais c'était chaud, légèrement humide et surtout électrisant.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur son oreiller, plutôt satisfait de son effet de surprise. Jusqu'à ce que sa victime le surprenne également :

-Fu fu fu exactement ce que j'attendais de toi !

-... Quoi ?

-Tout se passe selon mes plans ! Prétendit l'élève de Kaijo.

-Ha ha n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas assez malin pour être calculateur ! »

Kise gémit sous la nouvelle insulte, même si ce n'était pas complètement faux. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler et raconter n'importe quoi jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

...

Le lendemain, l'équipe de basket de Kaijo avait un match amical à domicile de prévu et Kise avait hésité à se faire porter pâle car il n'était pas vraiment reposé au vu de sa soirée passée en charmante mais épuisante compagnie. Il joua moyennement bien mais, n'étant pas le seul bon élément, quoique le plus remarquable, leur équipe l'emporta.

Il quitta le terrain agacé d'avoir mal joué. En plus Kasamatsu avait reprit l'habitude de lui reprocher ses faux pas pendant les matchs et ce jour là, il ne savait plus trop si il se réjouissait de voir les choses revenir à la normale ou si cela l'insupportait. Ça ou peut-être le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait d'être attaché à ce sinistre personnage alors que, si seulement ils avaient réellement été attirés l'un par l'autre, il aurait pu avoir une relation vraiment cool avec Takao.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec une classe naturelle, faisant briller les yeux des quelques admiratrices venues l'observer, et jeta un œil aux alentours pour voir ce que faisaient les autres joueurs et si il pouvait aller se changer et partir d'ici.

Kasamatsu se dirigeait justement vers lui mais il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie de l'écouter, surtout si il s'agissait de lui faire un nouveau topo sa performance du jour. Il songea même une seconde à l'éviter sous un prétexte bidon. Malgré tout, finalement, dès qu'il se montrait un peu gentil avec lui, ses précédentes réflexions se trouvaient reléguées dans les tout derniers tiroirs de ses préoccupations. Irrémédiable. Or étrangement, ce jour là, le capitaine de l'équipe semblait décidé à lui faire la conversation. Ce qui interpella le plus Kise fut la banalité absolue de celle-ci, couplée au dévouement de son interlocuteur à la poursuivre.

Une fois dehors et éloignés du reste de l'équipe et des groupies, elle prit un tour plus intéressant aux oreilles du mannequin :

« Sinon... Samedi prochain j'ai la maison pour moi. J'ai proposé à Moriyama mais il préfère aller à un rendez-vous organisé à plusieurs. Comme tous les week-ends. » grinça-t-il. « Du coup si tu veux venir traîner. Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire un marathon de séries ou un truc du genre... »

Pensant reconnaître là un subtil stratagème de drague, Kise allait accepter avec enthousiasme mais se souvenant qu'il avait déjà accepté autre chose pour le même samedi, il resta bouche bée, cherchant rapidement une réponse qui résoudrait ce dilemme. Dilemme qui se devait d'arriver, mais qui le prenait tout de même de court : Aomine VS Kasamatsu. Ce dernier n'apprécia que très moyennement le silence de son kouhai et demanda avec sa rudesse habituelle :

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Tu fais la tronche ou quoi ?

-N... N...Non. » bredouilla l'interpellé, « Je me demandais juste si je n'avais pas quelque chose de prévu.

-Alors ?

L'aîné s'était écarté de lui et jetait une coup d'oeil en arrière, comme si il songeait à le planter là sans plus attendre de réponse. Il allait reprendre la parole et le blond, craignant qu'il ne retire sa proposition pour ne pas la réitérer, le devança :

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis libre normalement ! »

Il conclut par un large sourire et des bras levés en V. Kasamatsu lui, arborait plutôt une expression étrange, comme un mauvais goût dans la bouche mais finit par se fendre d'un semblant sourire. Puis le somma d'être moins bruyant pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, le coup de poing dans l'épaule c'était cadeau.

De retour chez lui, Kise ne tenait pas en place, subitement plein d'énergie et incapable de penser à autre chose que le week-end à venir et ses deux potentiels rencards.

Si jamais il devait passer la soirée en tête à tête avec son coéquipier, il se devait de prendre quelques bonnes résolutions. À bien y réfléchir, il avait été trop entreprenant dans leur précédente relation et cela avait dû effrayer son petit ami, qui s'était moins fait que lui à l'idée de tripoter un autre garçon. Il se promit donc de ne pas poser le moindre doigt sur Kasamatsu ce soir là même si ils se remettaient ensemble ou quelque chose du genre. Sauf si l'autre le suppliait de le faire, bien sûr.

En attendant, il devait surtout déterminer comment gérer le double engagement. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas encore; après tout, il pouvait s'en passer des choses en une semaine !


	7. Encore et encore

Salut ! Ce chapitre fait une sorte de pause dans l'intrigue principale et je me suis dépêchée de le terminer aujourd'hui 1er mars pour une occasion spéciale (fu fu fu), j'espère que vous le trouverez agréable malgré tout ! Merci pour vos encouragements ! :)

* * *

« C'est encore Kise ? » Lui demanda l'as du tir avec quelque chose comme de la hargne mal contenue dans la voix.

Takao releva les yeux de l'écran de son portable, hésitant sur la bonne réponse à donner.

À la base, de part son tempérament moqueur et taquin, il avait été intérieurement ravi que son coéquipier finisse par remarquer sa correspondance avec l'expansif mannequin. Ayant promit à Kise de faire comme si il ignorait le baiser entre eux, il ne lui restait aucune raison de répondre à ses messages en cachette du garçon aux cheveux verts. C'était un vrai plaisir d'insister en jouant celui qui ne savait rien.

Cependant, rapidement, il avait trouvé les réactions de son camarade étranges; il se voulait détaché mais se montrait bien trop suspicieux. Et un jour une hypothèse avait germé dans l'esprit du faucon : Midorima semblait être vexé que son « prétendant » soit passé à quelqu'un d'autre après qu'il l'ait repoussé. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, sa gorge s'était nouée à cette idée et même avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui porter, il en avait un peu voulu à Kise d'avoir perturbé son tsundere à lunettes. Le copieur n'était pas un garçon pour Midorima, il devait l'en détourner.

Sans le vouloir, ce dernier lui avait ensuite lui-même fournit un moyen de le décourager en se faisant clairement des films sur la relation qu'entretenaient le brun et le blond. Le passeur avait entretenu l'illusion en ne manquant jamais une occasion de plaisanter sur à quel point lui et Kise pouvaient être proches. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'éprouvait soi-disant rien pour le mannequin, le garçon aux cheveux verts réagissait encore beaucoup trop à la simple mention de son nom.

Plus il y pensait, plus l'absurde hypothèse que Midorima était jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Kise, devenait plausible et expliquait ses comportements. Mais évidemment avec son caractère de tsundere il aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre.

…

Si Kise avait bien permit à Midorima de réaliser une chose, c'était qu'après tout, rien n'empêchait deux garçons de s'embrasser; tous les êtres humains possédaient une bouche et c'était le seul prérequis. À partir de là, il avait porté un regard différent sur ses proches et notamment sur son plus proche camarade. Que faisait-il de sa bouche ? Sa nouvelle amitié avec ce dévergondé de Kise lui laissait craindre le pire.

Il ne parvenait à se l'expliquer mais ce point ne cessait de le turlupiner. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas aidé il ne passait pas une semaine sans que l'existence de son ancien coéquipier ne lui soit rappelée.

Dans l'entrée de la demeure des Takao, sur le meuble qui servait à ranger les paires de chaussures, était posée une écharpe, soigneusement pliée. L'objet en question était d'une couleur que Midorima ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue au cou de son coéquipier.

Non, elle devait forcément appartenir à un membre de la famille, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à devenir parano. Après avoir fini d'ôter ses chaussures, il la souleva cependant, entre l'index et le pouce et aussitôt un parfum qui lui restait particulièrement en tête s'en dégagea. Kise. Qui portait ce parfum depuis qu'il en était devenu l'égérie. Il releva lentement les yeux vers son hôte avec son air le plus froid, en attente d'une explication.

« Quoi ?

-À qui est-ce ?

Il était évident que la question était purement rhétorique.

-Kise l'a oubliée en partant. Après avoir passé une nuit de folie ici bien sûr, insista le plus petit d'un ton à la fois moqueur et suave, cachant son agacement pour le ton accusateur.

-Bien.

Midorima relâcha le tissu et remonta ses lunettes, dissimulant difficilement sa contrariété.

-Tu la voudrais ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Ben voyons, c'est moi qui est ridicule. »

Il ricana tout en empoignant la bandoulière de son sac et prit la direction de sa chambre, s'attendant à ce que son invité le suive, afin de boucler le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre ensemble. Ce dernier lança un regard peiné à l'étoffe avant de se décider à avancer.

…

Depuis sa conversation avec Kasamatsu et sa double invitation, Kise ne touchait plus terre. Il n'écoutait pas en cours, mangeait à peine, s'endormait tard et concrètement ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que le week-end à venir. Il n'avait encore annulé aucun de ses deux rendez-vous et n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Il espérait pouvoir concilier les deux en jouant sur les horaires.

Par ailleurs il se sentait de plus en plus d'humeur à coucher jusqu'au bout avec Aomine. Les raisons de le faire s'accumulaient : les hormones, avoir un peu d'expérience avant d'essayer de faire passer quelqu'un comme Kasamatsu à la casserole, le frisson de l'inconnu... Il avait fini par être résolu à ne pas se faire prendre de court et à passer acheter des préservatifs un jour après les cours. Juste au cas où.

Il avait volontairement choisi un supermarché un peu éloigné de son lycée pour éviter de croiser des têtes connues qui ne manqueraient pas de lui demander justification. Contre toute attente, en se rendant à la caisse, c'est Kagami de Seirin qu'il aperçut au bout de la queue, qui tenta curieusement de dissimuler l'un de ses achats avec une boîte de haricots verts. Ce n'est qu'en agitant la main en un joyeux coucou que le blond se souvint de ce que tenait cette même main. La caissière leur adressa un regard désabusé. Ils rougirent et attendirent très sagement leur tour. Kise jeta un œil pour voir ce que le grand gaillard avait tenté de lui cacher. Exactement la même chose que lui apparemment.

« Et que comptes-tu faire de ces haricots verts King size ? » Demanda-t-il avec une subtilité toute relative.

L'élève de Seirin lui adressa un regard blasé pour toute réponse. Étonnamment, après avoir payé, il l'attendit pour partir. Ils quittèrent les lieux ensemble et Kagami lui proposa d'aller se poser chez lui, il n'habitait pas très loin de là, pour discuter un peu, ce que le mannequin accepta avec enthousiasme. Il avait appris à apprécier et respecter le garçon aux cheveux rouges au cours de leurs matchs acharnés.

Une fois attablé avec un verre de soda, Kise ne traîna pas pour mettre les pieds dans le plat avec entrain :

« Alors, tu as une copine ?

-Euh... ouais si l'on veut. Et toi ?

-Pareil... une sorte de copine...

-... Le genre qui n'a pas de seins mais du poil sur le torse ? Finit-il par demander.

-C'est possible. Tu sais de quoi de je parle ?

-Possible.

Ils glissèrent un regard par en dessous l'un à l'autre. Kagami reprit la parole :

-Ok. Je ne te demande pas à qui tu destines ton... amour, et tu ne me demandes pas non plus, d'accord ?

Ils essayèrent de parler d'autre chose mais sans succès. Ils crevaient tous les deux d'envie de demander à l'autre si il avait plus d'expérience que lui-même et si c'était le cas, de lui dispenser quelques conseils.

-Et ça fait longtemps avec ta... ton... bon ami ? Tenta Kise.

-Non c'est tout récent, et toi ?

-Assez récent aussi. Donc là c'est la première fois que vous envisagez de coucher ensemble ?

Tiens ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à dire. Mais Kagami semblait trouver la question trop personnelle et se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Le mannequin essaya de débloquer la situation :

-Parce qu'en fait c'est mon cas et je me disais que... que ça aurait été cool d'en discuter avec quelqu'un avant.

Son interlocuteur sembla se détendre légèrement.

-Oh, je vois. Mais à vrai dire, c'est aussi plutôt nouveau pour moi.

-...

-...

-On fait une recherche ?

-Ça marche.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec l'ordinateur portable de Kagami. Celui-ci ouvrit une fenêtre de navigation et tapa dans la barre du moteur de recherche « conseils sexe », hésita un peu, rechercha le soutien de son complice et tapa enfin avec un doigt mal assuré « anal ».

Ils lurent quelques articles dans un silence religieux puis Kise brisa le silence.

-J'y pense, c'est chiant à enfiler un préservatif ?

-Moi qui croyait que tu t'étais déjà fait plein de filles !

-Non, parce qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas pour ma beauté intérieure, déclama le blond. Et en fait je ne suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de filles, celles qui me font des déclarations sont généralement des fans et je trouve ça un peu glauque et déplacé de sortir avec elles.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ? Pas de filles aux USA ?

-En fait c'est pas un pays de libertins comme les gens se l'imaginent ! Et je t'avoue qu'à part le basket, je ne m'intéressais pas à grand chose. Mais je crois pas que ce soit très sorcier.

-On teste quand même avant ? Banane ?

-C'est assez courbe et anguleux une banane quand même. Il vaudrait mieux des courgettes ou des concombres.

-Et le lubrifiant a l'air d'être un indispensable, remarqua Kise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais...

-On... Retourne faire quelques courses ?

-Ouais. Vite avant que ça ferme. »

Ils bondirent sur leur manteaux, enfilèrent leurs baskets à la va-vite et coururent dans les escaliers. Une fois devant les portes automatiques, ils apprirent qu'ils avaient encore une bonne heure devant eux et soufflèrent un peu en se dirigeant vers le rayon des fruits et légumes.

Kise n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de cuisiner, et encore moins des légumes. Tripotant une courgette il s'exclama :

« Hey mais c'est tout râpeux ça !

Kagami le regarda comme si il avait affaire à un enfant, l'air presque attendri.

-C'est pas ce qui nous importe je crois.

-Mais si, je la veux soyeuse !

Le regard se fit plus consterné et ils misèrent plutôt sur les concombres. Ils choisirent l'un et l'autre très soigneusement la taille en se surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

-Du lubrifiant. Il nous faut du lubrifiant, chuchota ensuite Kise avec la tête de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup.

-Pour le concombre, je préfère le préparer avec de la crème. »

Ils se regardèrent sans ciller pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

...

Après avoir enfilé ensemble des préservatifs sur des légumes, un certain climat de confiance s'était installé entre les deux adolescents et ils parlaient plus librement de leurs inquiétudes, aussi Kagami tout en rinçant les malheureux concombres cobayes se lança :

« Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de savoir si tu embrassais bien ou mal ?

-Pas vraiment. Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un ?

-Bah si, mais la personne n'ose en général pas te le dire si c'est nul.

-C'est pas faux.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et l'hôte vint se rasseoir avant que le mannequin ne reprenne avec bonne humeur :

-Tu sais... Toi et moi, on n'a aucune raison de se ménager, si ça peut te rendre service !

Kagami haussa un sourcil surpris par le dévouement de son rival.

-Tu veux dire...

-Mais oui ! Juste un baiser, c'est pas grand chose !

Il entendit dans sa tête, Takao rire à l'ironie de ces propos. Kagami était hésitant mais visiblement tenté. Kise se dit qu'il était vraiment du genre à faire tout son possible pour être agréable à la personne qu'il aimait et trouva ça adorable. Il se rapprocha, lui adressa un sourire rassurant et, voyant qu'il ne se reculait pas, posa la main sur son épaule et rapprocha leurs visages.

Après un dernier temps d'hésitation, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils prirent une dernière inspiration et elles se touchèrent de façon plus prononcée, glissant l'une sur l'autre, se happant et se caressant, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent dans le but de rendre les choses plus langoureuses. Après quelques minutes de pratique, Kagami rompit l'échange.

-Alors c'était... ?

-Pas mal ! Juste quelques points à améliorer !

-Ok je t'écoute. » capitula le dunker en faisant son possible pour ne pas se sentir vexé.

…

C'était vendredi au lycée Shuutoku, il y avait entraînement de basket en fin d'après-midi. Un groupe de garçons avait particulièrement hâte de le voir se terminer, apparemment ils avaient prévu de sortir au fast-food et karaoké avec un groupe de filles d'un autre lycée. Ayant entendu Takao décliner la proposition, Midorima lui jeta un regard en biais avant d'empoigner un ballon pour s'échauffer.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? Ce genre d'idiotie est pourtant à ton goût.

-Non. En fait, je dois voir Kise.

Pour faire le point avant son samedi à double tranchant. Il envisagea un instant de lui proposer de se joindre à eux mais son interlocuteur le devança.

-Tu devrais vraiment éviter de fréquenter ce semeur de troubles.

Takao eut du mal à se retenir de lever théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Combien de temps encore allait-il continuer à se mentir ?

-Et ça continue encore et encore ! Il est sympa tu sais. Il t'a embrassé, d'accord, d'accord ! Tu vas t'en remettre oui ?

-Ce n'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ? »

Si il le savait ! Il détourna la tête après un regard savamment dédaigneux. Il dribbla un peu avec le ballon dans l'idée de passer à autre chose mais une seconde plus tard, il faisait volte-face :

« Tu savais qu'il m'avait embrassé ?

Le ton était plus désagréable que jamais. Takao déglutit avec un air coupable. Oups. Il répondit prudemment.

-Possible. En tout cas tu viens de me le confirmer.

Le shooter ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça et cela l'énerva encore plus. Sans réfléchir, perdant son habituel sang-froid, il lança rageusement le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains en direction de son coéquipier. De la tête de son coéquipier plus précisément. Takao n'eut que le temps de lever son bras devant son visage et reçu le projectile de plein fouet.

-Non mais tu es malade ?! Hurla-t-il, la douleur irradiant violemment dans tout son bras.

-C'est ta faute ! » Lui hurla-t-on en retour.

Après ça d'autres joueurs intervinrent et coupèrent court à leur querelle, les empêchant involontairement de crever complètement l'abcès. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était pendant l'heure qui restait même si la tension entre eux était palpable.

…

Comme à son habitude Midorima resta après l'entraînement, afin de s'exercer inlassablement aux tirs. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, Takao ne resta pas avec lui; il lui en voulait. Cependant, il n'était pas arrivé au bout de la première rue qu'il décida de ne pas accepter que les choses en restent là et fit demi-tour, pour retraverser la cour d'un pas vif. À mesure que le gymnase se dressait devant lui, son pas se fit moins assuré. Il renâcla un moment devant la porte avant de trouver le courage d'entrer avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. Il en avait marre de ce jeu de dupes, il voulait être fixé.

L'as de l'équipe détourna un bref instant le regard du panier en entendant la porte se refermer dans un claquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Je te croyais parti.

-Je voulais que tu me fasses d'autres bleus, répondit-il en levant le bras qui arborait l'empreinte violacée du ballon qu'il s'était prit plus tôt. Son interlocuteur ne le regarda même pas.

-Tu veux des excuses ? Demanda-t-il en ajustant sa position de tir.

-Éventuellement, mais je sais bien que c'est au-delà de tes moyens.

Il attrapa à son tour un ballon et dribbla lentement. Midorma soupira, irrité.

-Parle au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps.

-Je suis venu parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux.

Il perçut un tressaillement chez son coéquipier qui lui répondit malgré tout qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

-Ah oui ? Insista le plus petit d'un ton narquois, après avoir arrêté les rebonds de son ballon.

L'autre soupira à nouveau pour montrer son agacement croissant et fit rentrer un énième panier.

-Viens-en au fait ou laisse moi m'entraîner en paix.

-Le vrai problème avec Kise c'est que tu as apprécié plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Il te plaît.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Où tu as été chercher ça ? Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans votre petit couple, tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec ce... ce... garçon facile.

-Il ne se passe rien entre Kise et moi.

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Oh que si, parce que tu étais clairement jaloux ! Je suis ni aveugle ni stupide. Mais je préfère te prévenir que tu as intérêt à te bouger si tu le veux parce que la concurrence est rude.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! J'ai jamais rien attendu de Kise ! Quitte à me faire embrasser par un garçon, j'aurais préféré que ça soit toi ! »

Voilà, c'était jeté. Takao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles; il avait forcément imaginé cette dernière réplique. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Midorima vienne d'admettre une telle chose. Il papillonna des yeux en cherchant vainement quel mot il avait pu mal comprendre. Le prodige semblait tout à coup vidé de toute énergie. Il était livide. Il s'essuya le front avec le dos de la main, ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, se ravisa et tourna les talons en direction des vestiaires, laissant derrière lui son camarade toujours sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

…

« Shin-chan ? » appela Takao en pénétrant prudemment dans les vestiaires. Seul le bruit de l'eau provenant des douches lui répondit. N'était-ce pas là l'occasion rêvée de se glisser à ses côtés, se presser contre son corps ruisselant et de l'embrasser en le plaquant contre le carrelage ? Il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier à cette idée. Il s'assit finalement sur un banc, préférant éviter de précipiter les choses et ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration mais il avait envie de le prendre comme tel. De toutes façons, connaissant son camarade, il n'obtiendrait probablement pas mieux.

Midorima sembla légèrement surpris de le trouver là. Et embarrassé. Si bien qu'il l'ignora et acheva de se rhabiller sans avoir décroché le moindre mot. Takao était tout à la fois, amusé, blasé et impatient. Voyant que son ami comptait vraiment partir et rentrer chez lui dans un déni absolu, il intervint :

« Bon ! Et sinon on en parle à un moment ou... ?

Le prodige se tourna enfin vers lui et pour la première fois depuis leur altercation, le regarda dans les yeux. Mais son visage était dénué d'expression et il restait silencieux. Apparemment, si le plus petit voulait une conversation, il devrait la faire tout seul. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux devant cette situation.

-Je sais pas... Il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? Tu veux qu'on essaie de se mettre ensemble ? ... Moi je veux bien !

L'interrogé rougit légèrement, remonta ses lunettes en détournant la tête pour le cacher. Il haussa vaguement les épaules, l'air de dire « bof ». Il avait beau le connaître et savoir comment il était, Takao avait quand même envie de le secouer et de s'énerver un peu sur lui. C'était si dur que ça de reconnaître qu'il avait des sentiments ?

-Il faut tout faire soi-même ici...

Il se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à entrer dans l'espace personnel du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Chaque fois qu'il posait le pied par terre, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait finir par bondir hors de sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que tu vas au moins faire l'effort de te pencher un peu, que je puisse t'embrasser ou je dois te grimper dessus ?

L'interpellé obéit, d'une façon un peu raide, mais il le fit et le plus petit, ravi, put enfin passer ses bras autour de son cou et joindre leurs lèvres avec bonheur. Il sentit deux grandes mains se poser timidement dans son dos, lui signifiant, que leur propriétaire était effectivement d'accord qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle dans le silence du gymnase vide. Si ça continuait, il allait être en retard, mais au vu de ce qu'il aurait à lui raconter, Kise pouvait attendre !


	8. Bascule avec moi - Nuit magique (?)

Au vu du message que Takao lui avait envoyé la veille pour annuler leur rendez-vous un peu à la dernière minute, lui promettant pour se faire pardonner qu'il aurait du scoop à lui raconter, Kise ne souhaitait pas être en reste. Ce week-end se devait d'être d'une façon ou d'une autre, mémorable. Il lui fallait du lourd, du croustillant, du fantasmique à narrer. Il y avait à présent un concours implicite entre les deux amis.

Il commençait donc par recevoir son premier candidat chez lui. Ou plutôt le basané s'était invité. L'avantage selon ce dernier, était qu'ils étaient sûrs d'avoir la paix; les différents membres de la famille mangeaient ou faisaient rarement une activité ensemble du fait de leurs emplois du temps chargés et incoordonnés. Aomine les avait très rarement croisés lors de ses visites. Kise aurait parfois préféré une famille un peu plus traditionnelle avec des repas à heures fixes et de la soupe maison mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais il y avait d'autres avantages. Notamment celui de recevoir son apollon d'ami, à n'importe quelle heure pour faire n'importe quoi, sans devoir prévenir personne, et se faire livrer des sushis au moins un soir par semaine. Enfin, cette fois, il avait demandé à ce qu'ils se retrouvent assez tôt car il devait être chez Kasamatsu vers 21h.

Il avait établit un plan infaillible étape par étape, respectivement nommées : l'accroche pied, délier les langues, canapés et amuse-bouches, introduction dans la conclusion. _Smooth_.

Kise avait commencé par s'installer avec son invité à la table de la cuisine pour enclencher la première phase, la plus basique. Elle consistait simplement à faire du pied à l'As pour lui signifier son humeur joueuse. Cependant malgré ses efforts, Aomine continuait de discuter de basket et peut-être d'autres choses futiles, il n'écoutait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, trop inquiet du manque de répondant de son camarade. Qui finit par trouver, lui aussi, que quelque chose clochait :

« Pourquoi tu as cet air constipé ?

Kise se rendit alors compte qu'il avait sans doute l'air vraiment contrarié, à essayer de saisir, sans alimenter la conversation, pourquoi le garçon en face ne réagissait pas. Il se composa un visage plus détendu, déclarant que tout allait bien, et jeta un coup d'oeil sous la table.

… Ok ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il caressait la chaise au lieu de la jambe de son ami. Tout allait bien. Il expira à fond.

-Tu veux bien me resservir un verre ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus en tendant le récipient, cherchant des yeux la bouteille de soda qu'ils avaient entamée.

-Il va être 19h, ça te dirait de passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus fort ? Lui offrit l'hôte avec un sourire mutin. Il espérait par ailleurs qu'un peu d'alcool allait l'aider à se détendre car il était vraiment trop nerveux. La proposition fut heureusement acceptée avec enthousiasme.

Qui plus est, il avait réussi à trouver un cocktail parfait pour planter le décor : l'orgasme. Du Get 27 mélangé à de la tequila avec une couche de Bailey's sur le dessus. Tout allait bien se passer à partir de là, il en était sûr !

-Attend, je vais te pondre un orgasme. »

Figé dans son élan, il se maudit intérieurement grâce à un verbe bouseux il venait de réussir à ruiner tout l'effet du terme orgasme. Pourquoi pondre au lieu de servir hein ? À part pour bien casser l'ambiance. À défaut de le charmer, cette piteuse réplique sembla amuser Aomine qui émit un ricanement.

Mais il avait heureusement encore bien d'autres ressources ! Il avait en effet même fait pour l'occasion des sablés supposés éveiller les sens : chocolat noir, orange et gingembre. Il posa donc sur la table les deux shooters et une assiette pleine de mignons petits gâteaux.

« Ils sont bons mais un peu durs tes biscuits. Fit remarquer l'ingrat adolescent après deux bouchées.

-C'est comme ça les biscuits ! Argua leur créateur avant d'entrevoir l'ouverture qu'il guettait et d'ajouter :

-… Y a autre chose qui est dur...

-Rien ne peut être aussi dur que ces biscuits. » ricana-t-il en le tapant contre le rebord de son verre pour en tirer un son mat, manquant complètement le sous-entendu.

...

Très légèrement éméché, il abordait déjà le troisième volet de son plan et pour l'instant la partie n'était pas vraiment gagnée. Conservant un contact visuel brûlant avec son invité dont il tenait les mains dans les siennes pour l'entraîner avec lui, Kise se laissa choir sur le large et accueillant canapé du salon. Cependant son dos ne rencontra pas le soutien ferme mais confortable attendu. À sa grande surprise, il se sentit basculer bien trop en arrière. Il venait vraisemblablement de rater le dossier du canapé pour heurter le sol, les paumes auxquels il aurait pu se retenir lui ayant glissé entre les doigts.

« Aïeee le sol est dur.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Gloussa l'As toujours debout lui, sans grande compassion.

Le mannequin resta au sol quelques instants, les bras en croix, pour se remettre du choc.

-...Y a autre chose qui est dur... (2ème essai!)

-Ouais. Tes biscuits. »

Il s'esclaffa, fier de sa vanne, sans même tendre une main secourable. L'homme à terre regretta presque de ne pas s'être ouvert la tête pour s'épargner ce nouvel échec. Sa cible avait étonnamment l'esprit peu tordu ce soir.

Il finit tout de même par trouver la motivation de se relever et de se jeter sur son invité qui s'était négligemment affalé sur le peu fiable canapé. Il prit ses aises en s'installant sur ses hanches, et se pencha d'emblée pour le galocher sévèrement. L'alcool, même à dose raisonnable, les rendaient encore plus entreprenants que d'habitude. Parfait. L'échange de salive s'accompagna rapidement de mouvements de bassin lascifs et le blond pouvait sentir avec un certain contentement son ami durcir en dessous de lui.

Alors que le basketteur aux cheveux bleutés commençait à faire remonter ses paumes, emportant avec elles le t-shirt, le long de son dos dans le but de le lui retirer, Kise réinstaura une distance raisonnable entre leurs visages en se redressant. Il observa nerveusement son ancien coéquipier, puis lui passa sensuellement un pouce sur les lèvres. Il devait lui faire comprendre dès maintenant :

« Aujourd'hui on peut... euh...

Il déglutit. Mince, il ne se souvenait d'aucune de ses phrases d'accroche si soigneusement réfléchies.

-Euh... se lancer ?

-Se lancer ?

Vu la tête que son compagnon tirait, il n'avait pas été assez clair et celui-ci s'imaginait déjà le jeter à nouveau par dessus le dossier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reformula :

-Si tu veux, on peut... aller plus loin.

-Plus loin ? Tu veux dire... dans ta chambre ?

L'instigateur afficha un visage dépité. Bordel comment il devait le dire pour que l'autre imbécile comprenne ? Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard.

-T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Kise !

-C'est toi qui comprend rien ! Finit-il par s'énerver, légèrement à cran, se détachant de l'autre corps pour pouvoir s'en écarter et s'asseoir au bord du canapé. Aomine se redressa lui aussi, circonspect, vint lui passer un bras autour des épaules et l'embrassa à la base du cou.

-Hey, on se détend !

Mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de guetter l'heure. Il soupira et enfouit la tête dans ses mains pour tenter de se calmer. L'autre, derrière lui, décida de lui masser, plus ou moins habilement, les omoplates. Enfin, c'était le point de départ mais les mains dévièrent assez rapidement, sans gêne, plus bas pour défaire la ceinture du blond, tandis que leur propriétaire lui mordillait l'oreille. Il savait définitivement y faire l'animal. Kise s'arqua, non sans frissonner, pour augmenter la surface de contact entre son dos et le torse derrière lui.

Aomine l'incita ainsi à reprendre leur précédente occupation, lui à nouveau paresseusement allongé sur le dos et le copieur le surplombant. Ils se débarrassèrent brouillonnement de quelques vêtements superflus jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtements, à caresser toute cette peau mise à nu et se frotter lascivement l'un contre l'autre.

Kise avait planqué des capotes dans divers recoins du canapé pour en trouver une opportunément, au cas où, même si il était évident que son lit serait plus confortable pour ce genre d'activités. Il n'y avait pas pensé de cette façon, mais elles pouvaient servir à signifier clairement ce qu'il avait envisagé d'essayer ce soir. Ayant réussi à attraper un petit emballage plastifié entre deux doigts pendant qu'il embrassait passionnément l'autre garçon, il se redressa avec un sourire coquin.

Au contraire de l'effet recherché, Aomine afficha un air méfiant et assez refroidi :

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ça exactement ?

Kise réalisa alors son erreur : ce qu'il venait d'extirper d'entre les coussins du canapé n'était absolument pas l'un des préservatifs qu'il avait, un peu trop apparemment, dissimulés, mais un sachet d'huile pimentée d'une précédente soirée pizza. _Merde_. Pas sexy pour deux sous.

-Non attend, c'était autre chose que je voulais ! Se dépêcha-t-il de préciser en replongeant la main dans une interstice du meuble pour enfin brandir ce qu'il cherchait. Une lueur intéressée s'alluma immédiatement dans le regard de l'autre adolescent.

-Oooh tu veux bien que...

Tout sourire, il tendit la main pour attraper l'objet.

-Hepep qui a dit que tu serais le dominant ? L'embêta Kise, qui par ailleurs commençait à appréhender un peu, en le plaçant hors d'atteinte, au bout de son bras.

Aomine haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ne se départissant pas pour autant de son sourire sûr de lui.

-C'est toi le plus gay de nous deux, affirma-t-il.

Le blond parut outré par cette réponse.

-T'es pas le dernier à me sauter dessus pourtant.

-Oui mais moi j'ai jamais dit que j'aimerais me faire baiser par un mec, lui répliqua son vis-à-vis, faisant référence à leur première nuit crapuleuse.

-J'avais dit un mec qui me plaisait.

-Évidemment que je te plais.

-Tu te plais à toi-même surtout. Le seul qui peut te prendre c'est toi c'est ça ?

-À peu près, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Et sa proximité, qui n'avait pourtant plus rien de nouveau, réussissait encore à troubler le copy cat qui se sentit manquer d'air. Passant les mains sous ses cuisses tout en l'embrassant, l'As le renversa pour inverser leurs positions et se placer en dominant.

Tandis qu'Aomine, allongé sur lui, glissait une main dans son boxer, Kise était en train de se dire que la suite serait peut-être moins embarrassante si il faisait plus sombre et qu'il devrait peut-être fermer les rideaux, quand son amant intervint :

-Bon au moins ça résout le problème de qui fait quoi. » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Effectivement, l'adolescent aux yeux fauves n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une tierce personne pour le constater depuis plusieurs minutes ce qui se trouvait dans la main de son partenaire n'avait rien de comparable aux biscuits. ÉCHEC ÉCHEC ÉCHEC.

Humilié, il repoussa celui qui le surplombait et renfila son boxer et son pantalon, cherchant toutes les justifications possibles et imaginables : l'alcool, le stress, la fatigue, l'horoscope... En relevant les yeux vers son partenaire de jeu, il ne put louper son expression amusée. Au début il eut envie de le baffer pour manquer autant de délicatesse. Ensuite il réalisa que c'était aussi bien qu'il n'en fasse pas un drame. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux flavescents pour se donner une contenance ainsi qu'une allure sauvage, et soutint enfin le regard posé sur lui.

« Partie remise ?

-Ça marche. » lui répondit son ami avec un sourire presque affectueux et une tape caressante sur l'épaule.

Après ça, ils se firent face un moment sans bouger, dans une ambiance étrange. Le temps semblait suspendu, l'air tiède semblait absorber tous les sons extérieurs et la lumière déclinante donnait des allures de peinture. Une agréable impression de seuls au monde s'était installée. Kise finit par reprendre pied et dû, à regret, rompre le charme :

« Bon je vais devoir te mettre dehors, comme je t'avais dit, j'ai ce truc à 21h.

Aomine eut un rictus.

-... Et moi ? Même pas une pipe pour l'amitié ?

-Pas le temps, sourit le blond un peu désolé malgré tout, en lui tendant son jean.

-T'es sûr ? Qui tu dois voir, de si important ?

L'interrogé ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air coupable et l'autre, qui avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose, finit par conclure, après avoir passé son t-shirt, avec un franc sourire :

-Tu as un autre rencard salopiaud !

-C'est pas vraiment un rencard ! Tenta de se défendre l'accusé.

-T'inquiète ! En fait moi aussi j'ai commencé à voir quelqu'un à côté ! Annonça-t-il en s'étirant.

-Ah ? »

La curiosité de Kise était piquée au vif. Ainsi que son amour-propre, un peu quand même. Mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de faire une scène après tout, puisqu'il venait globalement de reconnaître faire la même chose. Sauf que de son côté il n'était même pas sûr qu'il allait vraiment se re-passer quelque chose avec Kasamatsu. L'As serait toujours disponible pour le consoler si il s'avérait effectivement que non ? En tout cas cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi celui-ci était moins pressé de lui sauter dessus qu'à l'accoutumée; il avait un autre casse-dalle.

Son invité ne lui en révéla pas plus alors qu'il faisait rapidement ses lacets dans l'entrée avant de le saluer avec un sourire entendu.

…

Le sourire que Kasmatsu lui adressa était pour sa part, plutôt crispé. Pendant une seconde, chacun regretta d'avoir proposé / accepté cette soirée. Puis le plus vieux s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité.

Débarrassé de sa veste, il suivit son aîné qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour mettre une pizza au four.

« Du coup je pensais qu'on pouvait faire un marathon de série, rappela-t-il en ajustant le thermostat.

-Tenir le plus longtemps possible sans s'endormir ? Ça me va ! Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?

-Regarde sur mon disque dur si quelque chose te tente. Ou si tu as une autre idée on cherchera en streaming. »

« Community ? Proposa-t-il après avoir scanné rapidement la liste des dossiers.

-Tu as déjà vu ?

-Pas toutes les saisons et il y a un moment. Mais on peut passer la 1ère saison, c'est pas la mieux.

-De toutes façons c'est surtout la 2ème et 3ème qui valent le coup.

Kise battit des mains, enthousiasmé.

-Et bien comme ça c'est réglé ! On peut commencer par ça si t'es d'accord !

-Ouais ! Et on pourra toujours changer de série en cours de route. »

L'atmosphère commença à se détendre. Il brancha le support sur la télé du salon, dont l'écran était bien plus grand que celui de son ordinateur, baissa les lumières et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en face.

Kise le rejoignit, bien droit, prenant garde à ne pas envahir l'espace vital de son hôte. Il était tellement dévoué à ne faire aucune vague, qu'il ne songea même pas à admirer le visage régulier de ce dernier, pourtant rehaussé par la nitescence de l'écran de télé.

Un premier épisode plus tard, ils s'assirent sur le tapis pour manger la pizza au niveau de la table basse, sans quitter des yeux le show. Ils mettaient, que ce soit pour se servir une part ou attraper la télécommande, beaucoup trop de précautions à ne pas s'effleurer, pour que ça ne soit pas suspect. Malgré ses résolutions, Kise avait envie de croire qu'il n'avait pas été convié dans un but purement amical. D'autant plus qu'au fur et à mesure, voyant qu'aucune catastrophe ne semblait vouloir se produire, ils avaient commencé à rire plus franchement, commenter à voix haute la série et échanger des avis.

Enfin ça c'était pour la première partie de la soirée. Parce qu'alors que celui-ci revenait de la cuisine avec une tasse à nouveau remplie de café, avant d'embrayer sur une série plus sérieuse que la sitcom, le mannequin remarqua enfin que son aîné semblait s'être renfrogné au cours de la dernière heure.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il comme il le suivait des yeux, inquiet que les choses se passent encore mal. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ou de bizarre. À peine si il osait étendre les jambes ou bailler.

Son interlocuteur se rassit à côté de lui, mais pas trop près.

-Rien. Répondit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de boisson chaude pour se donner une contenance.

Imaginant tout à coup que son coéquipier pouvait éventuellement faire la gueule à cause de son manque d'initiatives, ce qui aurait été un comble, mais pas désagréable, le blond insista pour savoir :

-Alleeez dis-le-moi !

-Mais rien !

-Mais si je le vois bien.

-Ça va.

-Allez dis moi sinon... je fais un caprice ! Je propose à mes fans de venir voir les entraînements en exclu et tu devras supporter leurs piaillements ! … Je fais la vaisselle si tu me le dis !

Etc. Après plusieurs minutes de chantage obstiné, il obtint enfin une réponse constructive :

-On dirait que je te fais peur. Lui avoua-t-il enfin, à regret.

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire...Tu... gardes tes distances ! Alors qu'avant j'avais de la peine à me dépêtrer de toi !

Kise ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Alors ses démonstrations d'affection lui manquaient un peu ? Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Lui ordonna un Kasamatsu légèrement cramoisi en lui assenant sur la tête un coup du tranchant de la main.

-Non, non je ne me moque pas ! » Lui assura-t-il, arrêtant de rire aussitôt. « C'est juste que... en fait justement pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je me suis promit de ne pas te toucher de la soirée. À moins que tu ne me supplies.

Son capitaine le regarda avec de grands yeux, amorçant un mouvement de recul :

-Je parlais pas spécialement de ça !

Il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être parlé trop vite et sauté aux conclusions.

-Ah bon ?

-Ben non ! Je voulais juste dire, que tu te comportes normalement !

-Oh, pardon.

Il y eut à nouveau un malaise.

-Mais pour ça aussi... si tu veux, un peu, c'est bon... Tu peux. Un peu. Redeviens toi-même.

Il ne put résister à la tentation de profiter de la situation :

-Ah non ! Seulement si tu me supplies, sinon j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de toi, senpai !

-Tu peux toujours courir !

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et enleva la pause de l'épisode, attendant que Kise cède. Mais l'imbécile heureux avait tout son temps et il ne semblait pas être le plus frustré des deux par la situation. Il essaya de s'intéresser un peu à l'écran.

-Rapproche toi, juste un peu espèce d'idiot, pitié, c'est chiant. » Marmonna-t-il enfin, difficilement audible au milieu de la bande-son, sans tourner la tête, sans doute embarrassé. « On dirait que t'es là contre ton gré là. »

Décidant de se faire encore un peu désirer et de le tester, Kise ne se rapprocha pas et commença par seulement retracer le contour de sa mâchoire du bout de son index, faisant semblant de suivre l'épisode mais jetant fréquemment des coups d'oeil à sa victime, qui faisait de même. Il avait du mal à tenir en place, avait des fourmis dans tout le corps et attendait avec impatience... quelque chose, une progression. Déjà, l'autre n'avait pas repoussé son index aventureux, c'était pas mal !

Il savait cependant, qu'il y avait peu de chances que les choses deviennent croustillantes entre eux ce soir. Continuant de tracer machinalement des arabesques, il se fit la remarque que si il avait choisi de rester avec Aomine, ils auraient sans doute à l'heure qu'il était, recommencé à faire des vraies cochonneries.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que le garçon à ses côtés. Mais il fallait avouer que son ancien camarade était diablement sexy. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une affection inégalée pour son capitaine. Seulement, il fallait vraiment différencier l'amour du cœur et l'amour du corps. Le physique et le sentimental.

Pas qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de coucher avec son actuel coéquipier mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en éprouver l'envie, n'avait en tout cas jamais montré aucun enthousiasme à cette idée, en était même plutôt mal à l'aise et cela avait tendance à refroidir le fringant jeune homme. Tant pis, il pouvait le fréquenter platoniquement jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis ou que ça devienne insupportable pour lui-même.

« Kise...

Le sus-nommé frémit légèrement et tourna la tête, plein d'espoir, en se rendant compte que l'objet de ses réflexions s'était rapproché et prononçait son nom. Jusqu'à la suite, qui lui offrit un magnifique ascenseur émotionnel :

-Tu as quelque chose qui ressemble vraiment à une morsure ou un suçon dans le cou.

Le ton était plat, celui du simple constat. Mais à sa mâchoire crispée, le blond pouvait deviner qu'une tempête se déchainait à l'intérieur du brun et qu'il mourait probablement d'envie de le frapper. Par réflexe il érigea ses bras en bouclier.

-A... Attend ! Je peux l'expliquer.

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit. Parce que oui, il pouvait l'expliquer mais ça n'allait rien excuser, bien au contraire. Il pouvait toujours tenter de mentir mais même ainsi, il ne voyait pas comment justifier la marque peu équivoque. Kasamatsu avait l'air vraiment furieux. Kise était à la fois désolé et trouvait cette réaction ridicule et injuste. C'était quand même lui qui s'était fait rejeter au final !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu étais solitaire et j'avais le cœur à l'envers !

-Mais, mais ! Aussi vite ? Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu !

-Au contraire ! On s'est prit au sérieux. Et du coup TU m'as largué. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me change les idées... Je suis tombé sur Aomine un soir...

Son interlocuteur l'interrompit :

-Et qui de mieux qu'Aomine bien sûr ! Tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire ça !

C'était surtout ce point là qui semblait déranger l'adolescent, dont les poings étaient serrés, et il pensait pouvoir le comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

L'autre le dévisagea encore un instant avant de se détourner, contenant difficilement toute sa rancoeur.

-Rien. Absolument rien. Restons en là. »

Kise regretta que la conversation tourne ainsi court, au lieu de s'envenimer et de déboucher sur une vraie bonne dispute. En effet, ils n'en avaient jamais eu, à l'occasion de leur rupture ou ensuite, et finalement, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait eu des reproches à faire. Mais le débat semblait clos et vain. Il se leva sur une dernière tentative:

« Très bien, si tu veux flipper pour rien et prétendre que tout est de ma faute, je m'en vais. Pour de bon. »

Il espérait bien sûr se faire retenir, mais son ancien petit-ami ne répondit rien et ce fut probablement le plus insultant pour le jeune prodige.

...

Quelle soirée désastreuse; rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à chez lui, Kise avait hésité à appeler Aomine ou Takao. Mais il avait l'intuition que, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas sagement seuls chez eux à l'attendre. Leurs nuits ne faisaient sans doute que commencer, et bien mieux que la sienne. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie à cette idée.

Une fois rentré, sous un ciel parfaitement dégagé et étoilé, il s'allongea encore tout habillé dans la baignoire et alluma le pommeau de douche. Il avait des envies de pluie. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau tiède lui dégringoler en cascade dessus. Le marivaudage c'était vraiment épuisant pour les nerfs.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que c'était pas trop ennuyeux ou trop n'importe quoi :_) et désolée pour le délai de parution. Sinon, je commence à voir se profiler la fin et j'aimerais avoir votre avis : vous préféreriez que Kise se case avec quelqu'un ou la quête doit rester inachevée (sans que ce soit déprimant pour autant) ? Vous aurez aussi pu remarquer la nouvelle image, retouchée avec beaucoup de goût. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent et reviewent cette histoire ! :)


	9. Siffler sur la colline

Salut, salut ! J'espère qu'il ne manque pas de mots ou de ponctuation et qu'il n'y a pas de fautes ! Désolée pour le délai de parution o.o il faut croire que je suis bien occupée ! Voilà, ça devrait être le dernier chapitre où il ne se passe (presque) rien, donc n'hésitez pas à m'encourager pour la suite ;) merci !

* * *

Pour changer, c'était Takao qui avait débarqué de bon matin, avec à manger, pour raconter ses histoires de cœur. Il déballa donc le petit déjeuner traditionnel, préparé par sa mère et mis en bentô pour être transporté, pendant que Kise, qu'il venait de tirer du lit, préparait du thé d'un air maussade.

« J'ai de la chance, j'étais même pas sûr de te trouver chez toi !

-Ah.

-Il faut absolument que je te raconte ! Non, il faut absolument que tu me racontes !

Il attribua le manque de répondant de son camarade à son cycle de sommeil interrompu et, comme il en mourrait d'envie, commença à relater les derniers évènements de sa vie sentimentale avec emphase.

-Wahou. Bravo. Tu as réussi à apprivoiser un Midorima sauvage ! Commenta le mannequin, qui semblait avoir fini d'émerger au fur et à mesure du récit.

-Tu parles, il me laisse à peine le toucher, rigola-t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes. Il va falloir être patient.

-Plus qu'avec des traînées comme nous c'est sûr !

-Alors ça y est tu te mets dans le même sac que moi maintenant ?

-Je suis... carrément en manque.

Kise ne put retenir un écarquillement d'yeux étonné; non pas du fait en lui-même, Takao était clairement un adolescent en rut comme lui, mais c'était inhabituel qu'il le reconnaisse aussi franchement. Il prit une voix suave pour répondre :

-Mais c'est à ça que servent les amis.

-Ne me tente pas, catin !

Ils communiquèrent quelques minutes par une série de haussements de sourcils et autres moues suggestives. Takao finit par clore l'échange :

-Bon, on va se calmer hein !

-Allez, ça me fait plaisir.

-Y a bien qu'à toi.

-Enflure. » conclut le mannequin en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

Malgré les échecs de la veille qui lui avaient un peu ruiné le moral, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce qui arrivait à son ami. Celui-ci finit cependant par remarquer que le blond était inhabituellement morne et silencieux.

« Toi par contre, tu n'as pas l'air comblé.

-Euphémisme.

-C'est ton mot du jour ? Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

-...

-Hey, je plaisante ! Raconte tout à oncle Takao. »

Il entreprit donc l'état des lieux, mais délaissa la partie avec Aomine pour se focaliser sur celle avec Kasamatsu.

« Mais attend, pourquoi il s'était tourné et son regard s'était posé sur ton cou ? Moi je pense qu'il voulait vraiment tenter quelque chose sur toi !

-C'est plus vraiment mon problème, décréta l'intéressé en débarrassant la table.

-Mais quand même, il voulait que tu « te rapproches », s'exclama-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Non vraiment, je laisse tomber.

-Et si il te recontacte ? Pour aller se rouler dans la rosée ?

-Ça n'arrivera surement pas. Et je lui dirais d'aller se... d'aller siffler sur la colline. »

Takao afficha un regard septique et Kise soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre la table.

« Oh attend, hier j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te remonter le moral ! Passe moi un ordi ! S'exclama le plus petit.

-T'étais pas avec Midorima ? questionna-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher la machine.

-Si. Mais il a fait des exercices de maths pour éviter qu'on fasse des trucs embarrassants.

-Soirée de foufous, sourit Kise qui était rassuré quelque part, de constater que son ami ne vivait pas pour autant une romance parfaite.

L'élève de Shuutoku chercha pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur la page désirée.

-Regarde moi ça ! »

Il tourna l'écran dans sa direction et Kise put découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. À première vue un blog. Le genre où des personnes racontent leur vie comme un roman-fleuve, suivi par d'autres internautes. Il allait demander à son comparse quel était le rapport avec la choucroute, quand son propre nom lui tira l'oeil. Il émit un ricanement et rembarra gentiment l'autre :

« C'est pas le premier blog de fan que je vois tu sais... Juste un de plus. Et encore, celui-ci manque de paillettes et de cœurs à gogo.

-Justement ! Celui-ci est intéressant parce que, de ce que je comprend, déjà c'est un garçon.

Il se tourna vers le blond, toujours blasé, avec une moue appréciatrice avant de terminer.

-Et apparemment vous vous êtes croisés à la Winter Cup.

-Vraiment ?

-Et ouais ma gueule.

-C'est vrai que c'est tout de suite plus intéressant. Déjà deux passions en commun : le basket et moi-même.

-C'est rien de le dire; il craque pour toi ! Et à quel point il t'observe. Attend, je te montre le meilleur.

Ils firent défiler les articles, laissant à Kise une drôle d'impression. Le publicateur, qui avait une élégante façon d'écrire, ne se contentait pas de fantasmer sur lui, il semblait vraiment le comprendre. Toutes ses remarques étaient d'une justesse troublante. Takao pointa l'un d'eux du doigt.

-Il y a une photo de toi en mode perfect copy !

-Hey c'est le match contre Seirin, déduisit-il en désignant un morceau de dossard, aux couleurs de l'équipe en question, dans le fond. À part ça, qu'est ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ?

-Voilà ! Et on dirait que cette photo a été prise depuis le banc de touche. Du coup ça doit être un membre de Seirin !

-Ça peut être Kuroko.

-Ah ?

-Je suis presque sûr que c'est Kuroko. Il était sur le banc de touche pendant une bonne partie du jeu.

-Le galopin.

-Et c'est bien connu que les personnes qui tiennent ce genre de site sont renfermées et effacées dans la vraie vie !

-Assurément.

-Je pourrais aller le voir directement pour lui demander en personne ! De toutes façons je comptais déjà sécher l'entraînement, pour ne pas croiser l'autre.

-Go go go ! » l'encouragea l'adolescent brun en levant poing. Au moins comme ça, il avait un nouveau but.

...

Tout le monde le regarda avec animosité, comme un rival, bien qu'ils aient toujours eu du mal à le prendre au sérieux. À l'exception de Kuroko qui avait toujours l'air complètement indifférent, de Kagami qui était un peu gêné de croiser son regard, et de leur pivot qui souriait avec une amabilité candide. Kise ressentit immédiatement de la sympathie pour ce dernier. Mais il n'était pas là pour lui. Son regard fauve se rétrécit en se posant sur le fameux joueur fantôme. _Lui_.

Parvenant à l'attirer à l'extérieur du gymnase, presque sans avoir à pleurnicher, il s'emporta _légèrement_.

« Je sais tout, susurra-t-il en plaçant le plat de sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de son ancien coéquipier, vers lequel il se pencha, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Le joueur fantôme eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais se heurta au mur dans son dos.

Kise aurait pu ne pas perdre de temps, et l'embrasser d'emblée, comme d'habitude auraient dit les mauvaises langues, car certaines choses se passent de paroles, paraît-il, mais il n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise et confiant avec Kuroko, qui savait le tenir à distance rien qu'avec le regard. Dommage, il ne lui restait qu'une poignée de centimètres à parcourir. Il aurait du agir plus vite, profiter de l'effet de surprise. Mais ça n'aurait pas eu tellement de sens.

Incapable d'aligner plus de mots à cause de son cœur affolé, il se redressa et brandit son smartphone, sur lequel il avait affiché une page du blog. Kuroko lut un peu, fit défiler la page et releva les yeux vers lui :

-Ce n'est pas moi Kise-kun, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

-Oh.

Alors si ce n'était pas Kuroko... C'est vrai que maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne raison de suspecter celui-ci, c'était juste le premier membre de Seirin qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Le point positif, c'était qu'il y avait maintenant champ libre pour toutes les spéculations et les fantasmes les plus fous. Notamment Teppei, ses grandes mains, ses épaules confortables, son sourire honnête et sa voix paternelle. Par exemple. Même si il ne se souvenait plus si le grand joueur avait été sur la touche pendant le match contre eux. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Kuroko en profita pour s'éclipser. Ayant retrouvé une question à lui poser il le poursuivit à grandes enjambées, revenant à sa hauteur avant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

-T'as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

-Non.

-Et t'es sûr que tu craques pas pour moi quand même ?

-Certain. »

Ils retournèrent ensemble au terrain, le plus petit semblant lui aussi, cogiter sur lequel de ses coéquipiers pouvait bien être une groupie du mannequin. Ce dernier s'installa dans les gradins, mais à son grand désarroi, aucun regard ne semblait irrésistiblement attiré par sa brillante et magnétique silhouette. La coach finit par le mettre à contribution, quitte à être là autant qu'il se rende utile, en le faisant jouer notamment contre Kagami.

Ils se jaugèrent avec un sourire en coin. Kise le gratifia d'un « Salut toi » auquel son rival répondit par un haussement de sourcil plein de sous-entendus. Ils n'osèrent pas discuter plus, trop de monde autour, mais prirent un plaisir féroce à s'affronter avec le ballon.

Plongé dans l'action du sport, cette histoire d'admirateur lui sortit un peu de la tête. Mais revint s'y loger à l'instant même où l'entraînement prit fin. Il attrapa d'un geste élégant son portable, au cas où quelque chose se soit déroulé au cours de cette dernière heure. Et de façon improbable, il y avait effectivement du nouveau.

Takao avait décidé que l'on obtenait rien sans tenter et, avisant la page de blog restée ouverte, il avait envoyé un message à son administrateur, au nom du mannequin, pour lui suggérer de se retrouver derrière le gymnase après la session d'entraînement.

Lisant ça, son ami lui ayant envoyé un message pour qu'il se rende sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Kise hésita entre s'indigner et remercier l'autre d'être aussi impliqué et inventif. Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit, au lieu d'attendre Kagami pour lui proposer de traîner ensemble, avec les mains tremblantes d'excitation et de trac mêlés, tout en n'arrêtant pas de sortir et re-ranger son portable dans sa poche.

Cependant les minutes défilèrent sans que personne ne se profile au coin du mur, alors que, sur le qui-vive, il entendait les divers élèves du club, partir un à un et se dire au revoir. Il finit par appeler Takao.

« Alors ?

-Bah rien pour l'instant.

-Il attend peut-être que tout le monde soit bien parti.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est déjà parti.

-Ah.

-Il n'a peut-être juste pas vu ton message ! Réalisa-t-il tout à coup.

-Si si, il l'a bien vu, j'ai demandé un accusé de réception.

Kise fronça les sourcils et se frotta la nuque avec sa main libre.

-Ah.

-Désolé mon chou, il est possible qu'il ne vienne pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? » Geignit-il. « Il n 'est pas supposé rêver de ce moment ?

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait menti.

-C'était trop soudain, je pense qu'il a flippé. Ou il a pensé que tu allais lui reprocher de tenir un blog sur toi sans ton accord. Pourtant mon message était amical. Je sais pas. »

Kise soupira et raccrocha. Il attendit encore un quart d'heure avant de se faire une raison et de rebrousser chemin. À l'angle du bâtiment, il manqua de buter contre le dernier joueur à partir il était vraisemblablement resté à discuter avec la coach Aida Riko, qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. Celui qu'il espérait et redoutait en même temps : Kiyoshi Teppei.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Kise ?

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air au courant.

-Je... Je devais rentrer avec quelqu'un mais on dirait qu'il ne m'a pas attendu, improvisa-t-il.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas très sympa. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Il songeait sans aucun doute à leur capitaine, Hyuuga.

-Ne te décourage pas ! Termina-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire lumineux en plein visage. Le mannequin cligna des yeux, légèrement ébloui.

-C'est... difficile. »

Sa voix était sortie inhabituellement fluette et il eut un doute sur l'audibilité de ses propos. Il baissa piteusement le visage, et le pivot de Seirin le regarda avec étonnement, avant d'émettre ce sourire indulgent et tranquille qui le caractérisait, et de lui poser la main sur la tête pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux pour ensuite, d'une douce pression, l'amener contre son torse. Sans, c'était certain, aucune arrière-pensée. Kise s'échoua avec reconnaissance dans un roc de stabilité moelleuse. Avec ça, il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu sa journée.

…

« Alors ? demanda Takao, qui l'attendait avec du thé, comme un charmant époux au foyer.

-Je l'ai attendu, attendu, mais il n'est jamais venu. Répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, en accrochant la veste qu'il avait prise avec lui, évitant de croiser le regard de son ami.

-L'imbécile !

-T'es encore là toi ?

-Ta maison est trop accueillante, j'ai pas eu le courage de ressortir.

-Tu veux qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ?

-Tu vas me dire que c'est la seule chose qui puisse te remonter le moral ?

-Exactement, et c'est en partie de ta faute si il est encore plus bas que ce matin, rétorqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec lassitude.

-Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui demander des explications ! Décida le brun en replaçant devant lui l'ordinateur, écartant momentanément la perspective d'un bain à deux. Mais au lieu de commencer à taper, il fronça les sourcils. Kise s'approcha dans son dos, curieux, et lut par dessus son épaule, pesant volontairement de tout son poids contre son dos.

« Désolé Kise-kun _ Mais j'ai paniqué... Tu aurais été déçu. Je n'ai pas tenu ce blog dans ce but. »

Ils lui répondirent immédiatement :

« Tu préfères te cacher ? Tu n'as pas peur de passer à côté de quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter ? C'est idiot. »

C'était peut-être un peu agressif, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie d'y mettre les formes. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que le garçon mystère ne leur envoie sa réponse.

« À vrai dire, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. Enfin, pas tout à fait. C'est un peu compliqué. Mais j'espère qu'on finira par se mettre ensemble, il est littéralement le seul à me comprendre. Toi, tu tiens plus du fantasme et c'est absolument impossible que je te plaise en vrai. Je ne pourrais même pas te parler. Et même dans le cas contraire, j'aurais toujours l'impression que tu es trop bien pour moi, ça ne serait pas une relation saine. »

-Mais euuuuh, couina Kise.

Cependant son interlocuteur avait peut-être raison; une relation ça marchait mieux avec de l'admiration réciproque. À partir du moment où l'un des deux pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour l'autre, ça allait probablement battre de l'aile. Un peu comme lui avec Kiyoshi, dont il ne se jugeait pas à la hauteur. Ou plutôt pas de la même catégorie. Bref, même si l'occasion d'agir s'était présentée, il aurait probablement fuit. Takao ne semblait pas tout à fait du même avis :

-Raaah qui se pose ce genre de questions vraiment !

Il repoussa l'ordinateur. C'était inhabituel que le brun s'agace, Kise choisit de rester silencieux.

-Et l'autre qui ne daigne pas répondre à mes messages. C'est bon, allez, on va le prendre ce bain. »

Il se leva en posant son portable, écran contre table. Kise mit un certain temps à comprendre que son complice était sérieux. Il haussa les sourcils. Était-il vexé du manque d'intérêt de son petit ami et cherchait à attiser sa jalousie pour se venger ? Et était-ce bien moral d'accepter ? D'un autre côté c'était stupide de ne pas saisir l'occasion. Surtout que n'ayant pas d'affaires de rechange, il n'avait pas pris de douche après son duel avec Kagami, et comme il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, il avait très envie d'un bain frais. Pour _se détendre_. En tout cas il aimait la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux du faucon. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

À peine entré dans la pièce, il se sentit plus détendu; il trouvait que les salles de bain avaient toujours une ambiance paisible et réconfortante. Ses parents ayant les moyens, la pièce était à l'image du reste de la maison, de grande taille et élégamment meublée. Le carrelage et la plomberie étaient dans des tons verts d'eau et d'épais tapis bleus étaient posés au sol. Des étagères de bois clair était garnies de serviettes et autres indispensables. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre rectangulaire et étroite, en verre dépoli, en hauteur, qui éclairait, tout en adoucissant la lumière du dehors.

Ne voulant pas laisser à Takao le temps de réfléchir, il ouvrit sans attendre le robinet et posa la bonde de la baignoire. « Bain moussant ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant fièrement un flacon aux tons pastels avant d'en verser une dose généreuse dans l'immense baignoire. Il prit ensuite une douche rapide, comme les us japonais le veulent avant d'entrer dans le bain, pendant que Takao surveillait le remplissage, sa main trempant paresseusement dans l'eau, sous le manteau de bulles.

Ce dernier lui tourna ensuite le dos pour se déshabiller à son tour, le laissant s'installer dans la baignoire. Kise évita également de le reluquer quand il vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant en face à face, les jambes vaguement entremêlées. L'invité appuya sa tête sur le rebord derrière lui, regardant le plafond impeccable. Pendant quelques instants, ils se turent, se laissant dorloter par l'eau, bercer par la quiétude ambiante.

« Hey, ton admirateur là... J'y repense... « Je ne pourrais pas te parler », y a un mec à Seirin qui est muet ou je sais pas quoi. Celui avec les sourcils. Le grand. Et y a que son pote, le petit avec la bouche de chat qui le comprend.

-Ah oui, je crois que je vois, souffla le prodige blond, complètement détendu, la tête également renversée vers l'arrière.

-Pas moche.

-Non.

-Et gentil.

-Oui.

-Je me demande si ça va marcher avec son pote.

-J'espère. »

Takao soupira, presque imperceptiblement, mais dans l'atmosphère privilégiée de la pièce d'eau, Kise put l'entendre. Il rouvrit un œil, et se releva légèrement, bravant son engourdissement.

« Hey, t'es assez bien pour Midorima. Il lui faut juste du temps pour s'en rendre. L'est un peu con en fait.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Dit l'intéressé, comme si il ne le savait pas, mais son sourire à peine retenu et son regard détourné le trahissaient.

C'était une chouette fin d'après-midi.


	10. Mon manège à moi

Alors, **petite précision** pour les chapitres à venir: il s'agit des **4 fins possibles** (je suis pas douée pour choisir). Cependant, les évènements qui y sont décrits peuvent aussi se succéder, si vous préférez donc, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez considérer comme arrivant en dernier ;) J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur ! J'ai perdu quelques revieweurs au fur à mesure, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus :_)

/!\ petit rating M /!\

* * *

**Fin 1** : et si... c'était là depuis le début.

Kise ne se présenta à aucun des entraînements de basket prévus dans la semaine, absolument pas motivé et incapable de rester calme face au capitaine de l'équipe. Toutefois, il finit par croiser celui-ci dans un couloir, le vendredi, juste quand il allait quitter le lycée. Le brun semblait également pris au dépourvu par cette rencontre fortuite. Refusant de faire lâchement demi-tour, le plus jeune regarda droit devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de presser le pas au moment de le dépasser. Mais on agrippa son avant-bras, le forçant à se retourner.

« T'étais pas à l'entraînement. »

Il avait son ton moralisateur. Kise soutint le regard accusateur, avec une pointe de mépris, sans répondre. Pour lui, il n'avait plus aucun compte à lui rendre et ce n'était pas quelques entraînements de moins qui allaient faire baisser son niveau, surtout qu'il pouvait jouer en one-on-one avec Aomine pour compenser. En plus, c'était bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire et le troisième année allait devoir quitter son poste et rentrer à la fac. À partir de là, ils n'allaient très probablement plus se voir, alors à quoi bon faire des efforts.

« Pense à l'équipe au moins.

Le prodige serra les dents, en proie à une exaspération inhabituelle. Il ne supportait plus ce genre de remarques de sa part.

-Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit que tu ferais. »

À son grand regret, sa réplique sonnait plus aigrie qu'acerbe. D'autres lycéens les dépassaient sans leur prêter grande attention, en un flot de moins en moins fourni. Le plus âgé ne répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir son regard avec la même hargne, les sourcils froncés.

Soudain, il lui empoigna le poignet, à lui en faire mal, et l'entraîna sans ménagement dans une salle de classe, désormais vide, le week-end ayant été annoncé par la dernière sonnerie. Le mannequin s'échoua contre un bureau, lorsque l'autre relâcha sa prise sans prévenir. Cela ne fit qu'attiser sa rancoeur, d'autant que son aîné ignora son nouveau regard noir, croisant les bras et s'appuyant négligemment contre la porte, qu'il avait refermée sur eux.

Il l'observa, d'un air embêté, puis lui fit finalement la leçon pendant plusieurs minutes sans que Kise n'écoute la moindre syllabe, l'ignorant avec insolence, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas réellement question de l'équipe, d'honneur ou de basket, que l'autre ne faisait que meubler pour éviter de se confronter au vrai malaise qui s'épanouissant à son aise entre eux. Et puis il rabâchait toujours à peu près la même chose.

-Tu t'en fous vraiment ?

L'interrogé soupira avec théâtralité.

-Non. C'est bon, je peux y aller ? »

Il s'approcha de la sortie et posa d'autorité la main sur la poignée. Mais ce faisant, il se retrouva à serrer de près l'autre garçon, qui ne s'était pas décalé et faisait obstacle. Trop proche, bien trop proche pour ne pas avoir envie de l'embrasser. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et détailler les nuances de bleu et de gris dans ses iris. Et une boule d'épines sautillait alors entre sa gorge et son ventre. Ce n'était pas bon. Ça ne le serait peut-être jamais.

Il parvint à se reprendre et à ouvrir d'un geste sec la porte pour quitter la salle, s'enfuir presque. C'était peut-être bien là son plus gros problème avec Kasamatsu; il n'arrivait pas à vraiment le détester. Malgré tout, il reconnaissait toujours autant ses qualités de leader, et le trouvait toujours aussi attirant physiquement.

...

Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le bruissement d'un pas peut-être, ou la sensation désagréable de ne plus être seul. Toujours est-il qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il vit la silhouette, malgré la faible lumière, et l'adrénaline l'envahit immédiatement. Il bondit en émettant un cri strident et abattit son oreiller sur l'intrus avec toute la force qu'il avait, plusieurs fois.

« Arrête !

Cette voix. Il obtempéra et chercha l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

-Kasamatsu-sempai. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Tu as oublié de fermer la porte !

Kise fronça les sourcils, en proie à la perplexité.

-Et tu faisais le tour du voisinage pour vérifier toutes les serrures ? Juste par mesure de sécurité ?

L'accusé s'empourpra. Il tenta de se justifier, sous le regard moqueur de l'habitant :

-Je... j'arrivais pas à dormir, fallait que je te parle alors je suis venu ici sans réfléchir. Au moment où j'allais frapper, je me suis rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était et j'allais partir, je te jure mais, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai appuyé sur la poignée et voilà, ça s'est ouvert.

-Et t'es monté me regarder dormir comme un vieux pervers ?

-N'importe quoi !

Il lui asséna un coup sur le haut de la tête, sans réfléchir.

-N'empêche que t'étais là, au pied de mon lit.

Il bafouilla une explication incompréhensible en détournant le regard, cramoisi, enfonçant le plus profondément possible ses mains dans les poches de son gilet à capuche. Maintenant qu'il était à sa merci, Kise sentit sa rancune s'évaporer et se décala pour lui faire une place sur son matelas.

-Bon assied-toi et parlons, puisque tu es venu pour ça.

L'autre s'exécuta avec raideur. Il mit un moment avant de se lancer, si bien que le mannequin était à deux doigts de s'assoupir. Toutefois, la suite le réveilla efficacement :

-Quand on était ensemble je... ça allait trop vite pour moi. Mais je me rend compte que je pense toujours beaucoup trop à toi. Tu me manques, je crois.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, avec résignation.

-J'avais l'impression que j'allais le regretter si je ne te le disais pas. Mais bref, je devrais y aller, ajouta-t-il précipitamment au vue du manque de réaction de Kise, qui le regardait avec une tête de débile.

Au moment où il esquissait le mouvement de se lever pour partir, deux bras enserrèrent sa taille pour le maintenir où il se trouvait. Il pouvait sentir le front du blond, appuyé contre son dos tendu par l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. À vrai dire, celui-ci ne le savait pas vraiment non plus, il avait réagit impulsivement et maintenant il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Il relâcha donc sa prise, troublé, et l'autre acheva de se remettre debout.

-Il est tard. Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Avec moi. Précisa-t-il, plus ou moins conscient d'être en train de jouer avec le feu, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le faisait.

Le brun se figea, hésita, se balançant très légèrement sur ses pieds, évitant de regarder son kouhai, pour finir par répondre dans un souffle :

-Ok, merci. »

...

Il se ré-installa sous la couette aux côtés de son invité et lui tourna le dos, ayant besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. On lui avait presque fait une déclaration et lui n'avait globalement rien répondu à ça, ce qui devait probablement tenir son invité éveillé et incertain. Il l'espérait presque, ça prouverait qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Et à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas lui faire de déclaration en retour, parce qu'il n'était tout simplement plus amoureux de lui. Pire, il avait été blessé. Ça l'avait, pas en surface mais en profondeur, rendu plus méfiant et moins démonstratif. Si l'autre voulait qu'il lui revienne, il allait falloir qu'il s'en montre digne et motivé.

Cependant, puisque lui non plus, n'arrivait pas vraiment à se détacher complètement de son ex-copain, il n'était pas contre retenter quelque chose. Il ne voulais juste plus le montrer à quelqu'un qui ne le faisait pas se sentir spécial. Il s'imaginait l'amour comme le bord d'une falaise, avec en contre-bas une étendue scintillante, et il ne demandait qu'à retomber dedans; il était ressorti du précipice petit à petit, et se tenait maintenant juste au bord, près à ressauter au moindre encouragement. Les sensations éprouvées pendant la chute, cette impression grisante d'être porté par l'air, de le fendre, que son cœur allait se décrocher, cette sensation de légèreté et d'insouciance, cette appréhension qui se muait en excitation, l'adrénaline, étaient incroyables. Mais, si on pouvait sans doute atteindre l'eau en bas et s'y prélasser, on pouvait aussi heurter la roche à mi-chemin. Et plus la chute était longue, plus le crash était rude et la remontée longue et difficile. Ça décourageait un peu de s'y lancer à la légère. Quoique. En tout cas, si Kasamatsu voulait qu'il l'y suive cette fois, il devrait s'y jeter le premier, et sans faire semblant; à corps perdu.

Il se replaça sur le dos, repoussant vers le bas la couette un peu trop chaude.

« Du coup, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as traîné dans une salle de classe vide... c'était vraiment que pour parler des entraînements ?

Comme il le soupçonnait, son voisin ne dormait pas non plus et lui répondit sans délai :

-Ah, ça. C'était un peu trop, hein ?

Ils rirent, un peu nerveusement.

-Je savais plus très bien pour quoi j'avais fait ça et... -il baissa la voix- j'ai... Tu... me perturbes, j'avais un peu envie de t'embrasser. Mais bon, j'ai pas osé et il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose alors... Je sais même pas ce que j'ai dit au juste.

-Tes sermons habituels de capitaine relou.

-Heey ! Au départ j'avais pas très envie de te parler non plus ! »

Il le pinça au niveau des côtes et le jeune gandin tressaillit, lui donnant envie de continuer. Il se releva dans une position assise pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque et lui chatouilla les flancs. Sa victime se tortilla un peu en gloussant quelques « Arrête ça » étranglés, avant de réussir à riposter efficacement. Malheureusement le plus âgé n'était pas spécialement chatouilleux, au grand regret aussi bien de sa fratrie que du blond. Ce dernier roula sur la côté pour s'échapper, manquant de tomber du lit. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par une emprise ferme sur sa taille, et par réflexe, il s'agrippa à son sauveur, enfouissant son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

Se rendant pourtant parfaitement compte du caractère intime de leur imbriquement, aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Kise se retenant de lécher la parcelle de peau frémissante et sans défaut sous son nez et Kasamatsu ignorant les fourmis qui s'installaient dans sa jambe.

Au grand étonnement du mannequin, même si la soirée avait déjà été riche en surprises, ce fut l'autre adolescent qui prit l'initiative de faire prendre aux événements une tournure plus... concrète. Il déplaça, d'abord très lentement, ses doigts, pour caresser, effleurer plutôt, le dos de son coéquipier. Ce dernier le laissa faire, incapable de le repousser car incapable de savoir précisément ce qui était une bonne idée ou une erreur monumentale. Il était, malgré l'excitation du moment qu'il ne pouvait nier, fatigué et il était si bien, installé comme ça qu'il n'avait pas la force de bouger.

Puis les mains se firent aventureuses. Très aventureuses. C'était presque suspect. On passait quand même du rien au tout en à peine une heure. Kise posa donc ses paumes sur les avant-bras de son co-équipier, stoppant la progression de celui-ci, pas très sûr de lui.

« Te sens pas obligé hein. Je t'ai vraiment proposé de rester pour dormir.

C'était un peu stupide; Kasamatsu n'était pas le genre à se forcer à faire un truc dont il n'avait ni l'envie ni le devoir, ou à penser que son hospitalité valait bien une pipe ou autre chose du genre, mais d'un autre côté, le blond ne pouvait pas croire qu'il le désirait.

-Non c'est bon. Affirma-t-il.

Ils restèrent cependant un moment ainsi, à mi-chemin, sans trop bouger.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, précisa-t-il.

-En te...

-Chuuut, tu vas dire un truc stupide.

Il lui administra une pichenette à l'aveugle, qui l'atteignit juste entre les sourcils.

-... Tu me connais si bien, grimaça l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés.

-Et oui. » conclut-il dans un murmure en rapprochant son visage. « Enfin, c'est bon pour moi, si c'est bon pour toi. » se reprit-il d'une voix moins assurée.

Kise réalisa alors qu'il était effectivement resté assez passif et peu encourageant depuis la simili-déclaration. Il pouvait à présent sentir le souffle du capitaine de l'équipe s'échouer contre ses propres lèvres, provoquant une accélération notable de son rythme cardiaque. Il y avait vraiment deux versants à un baiser parfois c'était un geste presque anodin, pour s'amuser, et d'autre fois, ça scellait vraiment quelque chose. C'est ce que le prodige essaya de faire passer en joignant leurs deux bouches; cette fois, il avait vraiment envie d'y mettre du sens.

Au vue de l'ardeur avec laquelle il lui répondit, il lui sembla que Kasamatsu avait eut le même genre de raisonnement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se sentit légèrement pris de vertiges et, même si il était de toutes façons sur son lit, se retint à son partenaire.

« Ha ha, tu me fais tourner la tête.

-Imbécile.

Il le sentit ensuite enfouir son nez dans son cou, sans doute embarrassé. Il fit de même et, joue contre joue, demanda :

-Sempai ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui. » S'empressa-t-il de le rassurer. « Je sais juste... pas ce que je peux faire...

-C'est simple : de quoi t'as envie ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, après un moment d'hésitation, la capitaine prit sa main dans la sienne, qui était un peu tremblante, pour l'amener contre son entre-jambe et la bosse qui s'y formait.

-Ça répond à ta question ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Kise sentit immédiatement son ventre s'embraser en réaction. Il ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, glissant sa jambe entre celles de son vis-vis pour se coller plus étroitement à lui, sans retirer sa main, qui avait amorcé une caresse de haut en bas à travers le tissu. L'autre laissa échapper un soupir comme si il retenait sa respiration depuis son geste explicite, puis déplaça lentement sa main pour venir lui rendre ses caresses tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient sans retenue. Les respirations s'approfondirent et les érections gagnèrent rapidement en ampleur sous leurs gestes. C'était pas aussi débridé qu'avec Aomine, mais exceptionnellement bon. Il n'aurait voulu être nul part d'autre.

Kise sentit son partenaire se tendre un peu quand il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon, directement au contact de la peau, il ralentit donc son mouvement en l'embrassant de plus belle, et l'autre sembla rapidement se détendre. Repoussant alors les draps sur son passage, il se plaça au dessus, vira leurs deux t-shirts et descendit, en prenant soin de parsemer le cou puis le torse de son aîné, de baisers plus ou moins appuyés, jusqu'à avoir les lèvres au niveau du ventre et hanches de son homologue, qu'il embrassa également. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus précipitées, presque haletantes. Laissant sa langue repasser d'abord le dessin de ses abdominaux, il abaissa le sous-vêtement et son propriétaire frémit d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlées, tout en égarant l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde qui descendit encore d'un cran.

Le prodige avait fait ça sans même réfléchir. C'était un peu idiot, mais il avait eut envie de lui faire profiter de ses talents, acquis après des heures de pratique. Surtout qu'il était connu pour apprendre vite les techniques...

Kasamatsu désapprouvait un peu de ne plus pouvoir vraiment toucher son coéquipier et de rester à ne rien faire d'autre que profiter oisivement, même si pour être honnête, peut-être même au-delà des sensations physiques toutes nouvelles pour lui, il savourait particulièrement le dévouement du plus jeune et la position de légère domination dans laquelle il le plaçait. En tout cas, il appréciait pleinement l'attention et sa respiration était hachée, son corps parcourut de frissons, il se cambrait, gémissait et sa main ne quittait plus les mèches dorées qui suivaient maintenant un va-et-vient soutenu.

Il bloqua justement ce mouvement avec sa paume sur le haut de la tête du plus jeune, pour le stopper avant le point de rupture, ne voulant pas particulièrement lui imposer d'éjaculer dans sa bouche, déjà que c'était son cadet qui faisait tout le boulot depuis tout à l'heure. Il sentit le regard fauve se relever vers lui, question silencieuse de quoi faire ensuite.

« On peut... continuer.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Kise, pas très sûr de ce que l'autre entendait par là.

-Ça... ça me va d'être... tu sais... en dessous. Pour cette fois ! S'empressa-t-il de préciser.

-Ha ha, d'accord, d'accord. » le rassura le prodige en lui caressant spontanément la joue du dos de la main, après avoir assimilé l'information.

Il avait du mal à y croire. Ce genre de choses lui semblaient un peu prématurées mais Kasamatsu voulait probablement lui prouver quelque chose, à moins que ce ne soit à lui-même. Ou c'était peut-être la façon qu'il avait trouvé de se faire pardonner, de rattraper le temps perdu. Kise hésita à lui redemander si c'était vraiment d'accord mais, n'en fit finalement rien, se disant qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'il lui repose une énième fois la question, comme à un enfant. Au pire, il ne se gênerait sans doute pas pour l'arrêter si il ne voulait plus aller plus loin.

Ils finirent d'envoyer valser les vêtements résiduels et se rallongèrent l'un sur l'autre avec un soupir commun de contentement, ne se lassant pas de la proximité de l'autre, son contact, sa chaleur, le parfum de sa peau et l'esthétisme de leurs corps de jeunes sportifs. Kise finit par se libérer un bras pour attraper dans sa table de chevet le nécessaire pour la fameuse suite, du lubrifiant notamment. Clignant vivement des yeux, il éloigna l'image de Kagami, avec qui il l'avait acheté, de son esprit. L'autre ne fit pas de remarque sur pourquoi il possédait déjà ce genre de chose, mais de toutes façons le tube était neuf et intact.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans l'obscurité. Kise chercha une plaisanterie à faire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais n'en trouva aucune qui ne soit pas complètement hors de propos. Et puis il était certain que le réflexe de son capitaine aurait été de le frapper, pas de rire. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment se positionner mais le mannequin coupa court à son questionnement d'ordre logistique, en se blottissant contre lui, les plaçant en cuillères. Kasamatsu pouvait le sentir, juste derrière lui, qui lui embrassait la nuque et lui léchait le lobe de l'oreille, lui faisant courir des frissons le long de la moelle épinière et l'excitant au plus au point.

Profitant de sa distraction, Kise fit rentrer le plus furtivement possible son index lubrifié. Ils avaient beau savoir que c'était nécessaire, ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien fait de plus bizarre. Le mannequin, fit passer sa main libre par dessus les hanches du brun pour recommencer à cajoler et attiser son érection. Les sensations gênantes de la pénétration s'estompèrent, au profit d'un plaisir plus diffus que ce que la masturbation classique lui procurait habituellement. Kasamatsu ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son bassin venait de lui-même à la rencontre des doigts insérés, et fut surpris des initiatives que son propre corps pouvait prendre lorsqu'il se laissait un peu aller, mais aussi du fait que tout ceci se révélait plutôt agréable. Voire très. L'orgasme le prit au dépourvu et il jouit sans prévenir dans la main de son partenaire.

Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement et se redressa pour attraper deux mouchoirs en papier, tout en hésitant pour la suite. Même si les deux doigts qu'il était en train d'essuyer glissaient plutôt bien avec le lubrifiant, ils étaient restés encore un peu à l'étroit, le stress jouant sûrement. Il en avait envie évidemment, mais est-ce que ça allait vraiment être suffisant pour le prendre sans trop de mal ? Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fini, était-il seulement partant pour poursuivre les folies ? En avait-il encore l'énergie et la motivation ?

« On continue ?

L'interrogé hésita, un peu mal à l'aise.

-C'était bien. Vraiment ! Mais... on peut arrêter là ? Pour ce soir.

Il semblait vraiment désolé, mais pas particulièrement effrayé, simplement, il avait assez donné dans la découverte de son corps pour aujourd'hui. Kise acquiesça puis, n'étant pas sûr que son geste avait été discernable dans l'obscurité de la chambre, ajouta :

-Pas de problème.

-Merci. »

Le blond n'était pas vraiment déçu, ils étaient déjà arrivés bien plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé au début de la soirée, mais un peu frustré, physiquement, c'était sûr. Heureusement, son partenaire, qui se sentait aussi un peu redevable, comprit ça et, se mettant à genoux face à lui, l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec reconnaissance, tout en baladant son autre main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à se saisir de son érection pour s'en occuper avec toute l'habileté dont il pouvait faire preuve. Quelques mouvements de poignets plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre, un peu poisseux de sueur et complètement vidés.

« Hey.

-Hmmm ?

-Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de raffermir sa prise en souriant.


	11. Coups et blessures

Donc, pour que ce soit clair, ce chapitre (et les deux suivants) n'est PAS la suite du précédent ! Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle séparation entre Kasamatsu et Kise, c'est plutôt ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kasamatsu n'était pas venu lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Ou un bonus. Comme vous voulez ;) Ici Kise ne finit avec globalement personne, mais c'est cool quand même (malgré ce que laisse présager le titre – mais c'est juste que je voulais caser cette chanson parfaitement kitsch :D) et un peu n'importe quoi.

* * *

**Fin 2** : et si... il ne fallait pas prendre ça au sérieux

Kise ouvrit un œil et mit quelques secondes à se situer dans le temps et l'espace. C'était dimanche matin et il était chez lui, dans le salon. Aomine, Kagami et lui avaient dormi en vrac, après avoir traîné son matelas pour le placer à côté du canapé, dans lequel le mannequin avait passé la nuit étalé sous une couverture aux motifs de 101 dalmatiens. Les deux autres adolescents étaient endormis en travers du matelas deux places, à moitié l'un sur l'autre malgré tout. Un peu ridicules. Il sourit et se dépêcha de prendre une photo avec son portable, ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à émerger avec toute la lumière du jour qui baignait la pièce.

Il avait fini par apprendre que le joueur de Tôô était le mystérieux bon ami de celui de Seirin et vice-versa, lorsqu'Aomine lui avait tout bêtement révélé alors qu'ils traînaient ensemble.

« C'est Kagami ? » Avait demandé Kise sans y croire, et en faisant comme si il s'en fichait, et le garçon aux cheveux bleutés avait tiré une tête mémorable, ne s'attendant pas à être découvert aussi facilement. Ensuite l'élève de Kaijo n'avait pas valu mieux, complètement abasourdi par la confirmation, le ballon de basket qu'il avait dans les mains la seconde précédente, se faisant tranquillement la malle.

Ils avaient encore passé une très bonne soirée tous les trois, à jouer aux jeux vidéos, boire des canettes de bière et improviser un match de basket « chacun pour soi » dans le jardin, qui s'était soldé par une fourbe alliance et une victoire de Kise et Kagami contre Aomine, qui leur en avait voulu. Pendant environ 5 minutes. Puis le perdant avait jeté le contenu de sa bouteille au visage du mannequin, débutant une bataille d'eau et la défaite précédente avait été un peu oubliée. Pour finir ils avaient établi un campement dans le salon pour pouvoir regarder un film sur l'écran plat en se gavant de pop-corn sucré.

Il se leva et décida de profiter d'être le premier à le faire pour investir tranquillement la salle de bains. Quand il revint de la douche, Aomine somnolait encore, enroulé dans le plaid comme un burritos, et Kagami, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait tirée, en train de boire un verre d'eau, l'embêtait en le faisant bouger avec son pied.

« Vous avez faim ? demanda Kise. Je sais pas trop ce qu'i manger.

-Je peux faire des pancakes, proposa l'As de Seirin qui était vraiment un invité modèle.

-Des pancakes ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux assistés.

-J'espère qu'il reste des œufs, annonça l'hôte en checkant le frigo.

-Ce serait mieux.

-Oui c'est bon ! Par conte je crois pas qu'on ait de batteur pour monter les blancs en neige...

Il avait quelques notions sur la fabrication des pancakes, pour avoir déjà regardé Kagami en faire à son appartement.

-Pas grave.

-Ça va aller sans ? Ils vont être bons ?

Il avait l'air sceptique. Kagami fit craquer ses doigts.

-T'inquiète, je vais le faire à la main, et tu vas voir, tu vas en redemander.

Kise referma le frigo en fixant son ami avec un air sérieux et concerné :

-C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que ta mère m'a dit hier soir.

-Aaaah non, pas encore, arrête avec ça ! Le rabroua Kagami en cherchant quelque chose à lui jeter.

Cependant, il ricanait à la plaisanterie, pourtant éculée après leurs nombreuses soirées ensemble.

-J'avoue, elle était facile celle-là.

-Comme toi, Kise. Intervint le burritos.

-Haha trop drôle, je m'en tape le cul par terre, ironisa celui dont il était question.

-Je peux le taper pour toi, proposa Kagami en tendant la main pour lui administrer une bonne fessée.

-Trop serviable le mec. » commenta Aomine en bâillant et s'étirant.

…

Kise passait dans le couloir au moment où son idole du collège déverrouillait la porte de la salle de bains, une serviette nouée autour des hanches.

« Tu tombes bien, ça m'évitera de les geler en y allant, va chercher mes fringues dans mon sac s'te plaît.

-Si tu prenais pas ta douche brûlante aussi, t'aurais pas froid en sortant. Fit justement remarquer le propriétaire des lieux.

-C'est pas brûlant, c'est juste bien.

-Ma salle de bains ressemble à un sauna.

-C'est pas ton avis que je t'ai demandé.

Kise le toisa d'un air appréciateur, pour le provoquer, et alla chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-Merci, tu es bien bon.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Ah oui ? »

Il lui attrapa alors le poignet en riant, pour l'attirer avec lui dans la pièce. La porte claqua derrière lui et le blond se sentit submergé par l'atmosphère chaude et humide. Un corps tout aussi chaud et humide se pressa immédiatement contre le sien et il gémit une faible protestation.

Ils ne couchaient plus si souvent ensemble qu'à une époque, et toute ambiguïté sentimentale avait été levée; ils ne le faisaient que pour le plaisir, à l'occasion, entre amis. Ça avait été un peu compliqué au départ, d'admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à rechercher. Mais après tout, à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas voulu d'Aomine comme petit ami. Il le trouvait attirant, intéressant, mais une relation ne leur aurait pas convenu, ils auraient fini par se prendre la tête. Alors que juste du sexe, avec un ami attirant et intéressant, c'était vraiment le top.

Il était probable qu'Aomine entretienne le même genre de relation avec Kagami, il ne leur avait jamais vraiment posé la question. C'était inutile, ils n'étaient pas en rivalité. Bien que ça aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une aigre pointe de jalousie en apprenant leur liaison. D'autant qu'il avait immédiatement pensé que Kagami était mieux assorti que lui-même avec l'As. Ils étaient des égaux, tandis que lui tenait plus du petit frère admiratif et collant. Toutefois, à la réflexion, il s'était rendu compte que justement, il n'était pas lésé dans l'histoire et devait même se sentir flatté; Aomine avait l'occasion d'avoir une relation avec un monument comme Kagami et au lieu de s'y dévouer entièrement, il trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour lui, le copieur. C'était un peu surprenant, mais il n'avait pas cherché à creuser, il n'était jamais bon de se poser trop de questions, surtout que cet idiot d'Aomine n'avait sans doute pas la moindre réponse à lui fournir.

Aussi, il avait été amené à revoir le tigre de Seirin et ils s'étaient étonnamment bien entendus. Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils n'en avaient même jamais été proches. Il y avait peut-être juste à peine trop de contacts physiques entre eux, pour que ça ne soit que de l'amitié pure et dure. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas non plus, plus qu'une ambiguïté savamment cultivée, de la flatterie. Il espérait seulement, que Kagami n'attendait pas trop de sa relation avec leur amant commun, il risquait d'être déçu. Mais clairement le garçon n'était pas non plus du genre à trop s'en faire et les définissait de lui-même comme étant les _bitches _d'Aomine.

Pour le moment, le dit Aomine le plaqua comme une affiche au mur. La fraîcheur relative du carrelage contre son dos lui arracha un frisson. À moins que ce ne soit l'anticipation de ce qui se préparait, les grandes mains mates lui caressant déjà impatiemment les cuisses et son cou se faisant gentiment mordiller.

« Tout doux, je vais porter plainte pour séquestration, sourit-il.

-Tu te feras arrêter pour racolage avant moi, lui rétorqua le prodige en retraçant le contour du col plongeant en V de son t-shirt.

-Il est très bien ce haut.

Il ne l'avouait pas, mais il choisissait ses habits avec soins quand il voyait les deux autres adolescents, quand bien même ceux-ci s'en fichaient probablement royalement.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire.

Il passa alors sa langue et le bord de ses dents sur toute la peau dévoilée, tandis que le blond baladait ses mains dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche. Ce dernier songea à Kagami, gentiment occupé dans la cuisine, et se sentit un peu coupable.

-Traînons pas trop, les pancakes vont être prêts. »

Aomine releva les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire en coin qui lui fit se demander si il devait s'inquiéter. Pour le devancer, il fit courir un index le long de son ventre puis le glissa au niveau de la serviette, pour la défaire d'une pichenette. Oui, sans Kagami pour tempérer, il aurait été à deux doigts de finir fou de lui. Mais heureusement, tout était sous contrôle... à peu près. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

…

Quand il eut mit ses deux amis-rivaux dehors pour se rendre au parc à deux stations de chez lui, Takao l'attendait déjà, sur ce qui semblait être devenu leur banc de rencontre habituel. À peine fut-il assis que le plus petit lui demanda, après une salutation sommaire :

« Tu me trouves changé ?

Il fit un geste balayant son visage et Kise l'observa. Mis à part le sourire de vainqueur qui l'ornait, il ne remarqua rien de spécial.

-Tuuu... as fait un peeling ?

-Un peeling ? D'où tu connais ça ?

-Je travaille dans le milieu de la mode. Mais bref, je ne vois pas.

-Aaah ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges alors...

-Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau ?

Le faucon lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en se penchant légèrement dans sa direction.

-Midorima et moi... Wink wink !

Il fit se toucher ses deux index tendus.

-Wink wink ? ...Nooooooon !

-Siiii !

Kise, la bouche en O, se mit à faire tout un tas de mouvements désordonnés avec les mains avant de réussir à articuler :

-Non, sérieux ? Comment tu as réussi cet exploit ?

-Un coup de chance ?

-Vraiment ? Toi, avec ton physique exceptionnel ?

-Je sens le sarcasme là !

-Mais vas-y raconte !

Le mannequin était excité comme une puce. L'élève de Shutoku gloussa et lui demanda de lui payer un milk-shake, en échange de son trépidant récit et ils se levèrent de leur banc pour se diriger tranquillement vers le Maji Burger le plus proche. Kise trépignait d'impatience et relança son ami dès qu'ils s'assirent avec leurs gobelets :

-Allez, maintenant raconte moi tout !

-Pas ici, petit canaillou !

-Petit canaillou ? Tu as 70 ans ou quoi ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Allez, il n'y a presque personne ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-À vrai dire, je sais même pas trop comment c'est arrivé.

-Vous étiez bourrés ?

-Même pas ! C'est à cause de... pétrichor.

-Pétrichor ? Répéta Kise, hébété.

-Je connaissais pas non plus, c'est Midorima qui me l'a appris, c'est l'odeur de la terre après la pluie.

-... Vous avez couché ensemble à cause de l'odeur-de-la-terre-après-la-pluie ?

Le blond était dubitatif.

-En fait, à force de le harceler, il est venu dormir chez moi. J'avais laissé la fenêtre entrouverte parce qu'il faisait un peu lourd, et un peu après qu'on se soit couchés, j'ai aussi dû lourdement négocier pour qu'il dorme avec moi dans mon lit l'animal, il y a eu une espèce d'averse orageuse et... Voilà.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Et attend, on peut faire encore plus cliché !

-Pas possible !

-J'avais laissé la radio allumée en fond, le temps qu'on s'endorme, et juste au bon moment y avait « I want to know what love is » !

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement... improbable ! Je pensais pas que Midorima était sensible à ce genre d'ambiance !

-Surréaliste ! C'était surréaliste ! Tu connaîtras la recette; l'odeur de la pluie, une chanson de lover et hop, le type met sa langue dans ta bouche et sa main dans ton short ! Bon, après, il faut la jouer fine parce qu'il est toujours à deux doigts de vouloir arrêter. Parce que, tu comprends, il faudrait pas que tu croies qu'il est attiré par toi. Tsundere un jour, tsundere toujours. Mais j'étais content de l'initiative !

-Je prend note. Et c'était bien ?

-Euh... Plus ou moins. Comme une première fois quoi ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire, en jouant avec la paille de son milk-shake.

Kise apprécia l'honnêteté de son interlocuteur et hocha la tête avec empathie. Il avait aussi très envie de savoir qui avait mit quoi dans qui, mais ne savait pas comment le formuler proprement. Il comptait sur la volubilité de Takao pour l'apprendre. Ce dernier fut assez perspicace, et direct :

« Toi, vu ta tête, tu te demandes qui a pris l'autre.

Kise tressaillit, ne se pensant pas si transparent.

-Bien vu. Alors ?

-Tu crois que je vais te révéler ça aussi facilement ?

-Tu vas me le dire, parce que tu es juste incapable de te taire au sujet d'un truc qui peut embarrasser Midorima.

Le faucon éclata de rire.

-C'est pas faux. Ton avis sur la question ?

-Hmmm... D'un côté je le vois pas en dominant assumé, mais de l'autre je le vois mal accepter de te laisser faire. Toi tu es bien plus... adaptable.

-Effectivement ! En fait on l'a joué au Jan-Ken-Pon. Et comme d'habitude j'ai perdu. Moi ça m'allait aussi. Mais lui il était teeellement stressé, je te raconte pas ! Sans vouloir l'admettre en plus, en bon donneur de leçons.

-Pas la peine, je vois la scène arriver !

Il grimaça, pas sûr de vouloir avoir plus de détails sur la vie sexuelle de son ancien coéquipier.

-Je te fais pas une vidéo de la prochaine fois alors ?

-En cadeau de Noël. » Décréta-t-il en finissant d'une traite sa boisson.

Takao empila leurs gobelets en carton vides pour les jeter adroitement dans l'une des poubelles du fast-food.

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller, avec éventuellement quelques camarades de classe du brun, passer le reste de l'après-midi au karaoké, qui était sans doute leur deuxième passion commune après le basket. Et les histoires de cu... cœur.

...

À peine rentré du karaoké sauvage et arrivé dans sa chambre, il démarra son ordinateur pour voir si Mitobe était connecté. En effet, depuis l'épisode du blog, ils s'étaient renvoyés des messages et s'étaient vraiment rapprochés, par écrans interposés. Le joueur de Seirin avait une capacité d'écoute assez incroyable, mais s'était aussi, peu à peu dévoilé et leurs conversations étaient devenues de plus en plus intéressantes et personnelles.

Par ailleurs, le mutique ne tenait plus le blog sur le mannequin; ça aurait été étrange maintenant qu'ils se considéraient comme des amis proches. Même si du coup, il aurait eu un nombre croissant de choses à révéler en exclusivité sur le mannequin. Mais ça gâchait un peu la magie de le connaître aussi bien. C'était peut-être le fait d'écrire plutôt que de parler, le fait de pouvoir réfléchir avant de pouvoir répondre, ne pas avoir à regarder son interlocuteur, mais c'était étonnamment facile pour eux de se confier.

Il y avait cependant un sujet récurrent qui les divisait : le manque chronique d'initiatives romantiques de Mitobe envers son crush de longue date, Koganei. Le principal intéressé préférait penser que si ça devait se faire, les choses se feraient d'elle-même tandis que l'As de Kaijo martelait que l'on avait rien sans rien et qu'il fallait forcément mettre les pieds dans le plat si on voulait que quelque chose se passe.

Bref, ne pas être fixé sur ce que le fameux Koganei pouvait éprouver pour son ami rendait Kise, trop sensible au suspense et en manque d'action, dingue. Même si Mitobe évitait de se lamenter dessus, il la vivait presque plus mal que sa propre solitude sentimentale; parce que lui, il se savait impressionnant et épuisant, ça pouvait rebuter les gens, mais pourquoi personne n'avait envie de sauter sur son adorable et silencieux ami, qui le méritait pourtant ? Ça, ça lui échappait.

Dans ces moments là, le mannequin ne manquait jamais de lui proposer des photos de lui plus ou moins dévêtu, pour lui remonter le moral, ce qu'il déclinait toujours plus ou moins à regret. Du coup, le blond avait fini par lui en envoyer quand même une torse nu, sans lui demander son avis, sous le titre frauduleux de « chaton-mignon1 ». Le destinataire ne s'en était pas vraiment plaint, ce qui ravissait son expéditeur, souriant stupidement devant son ordinateur.

Ce soir là encore, malgré les cours qui reprenaient pour une nouvelle semaine le lendemain matin, ils continuèrent leur conversation au delà de minuit et ce fut Mitobe, bien plus raisonnable et posé, et surtout qui devait se lever plus tôt pour s'occuper de sa fratrie, qui les envoya se coucher.

...

Cherchant une position confortable pour s'endormir, Kise n'avait qu'une hâte qu'une nouvelle journée comme ça recommence. C'était agréable d'être aussi bien entouré. Définitivement, l'amitié était comme une glace en été, un chocolat chaud en plein hiver, quelqu'un pour dire : « si tu veux un peu d'amour, pose ta tête sur mon épaule *».

*The Vaccines


	12. Confidence pour confidence

Bon, j'ai hésité parce que d'un côté l'idée me tentait, mais de l'autre, j'aimais bien que Kise et Takao ne soient vraiment qu'amis... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une possibilité de fin alternative originale ! ;) (mais j'ai un peu peur des réactions quand même o_o n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :3 )

* * *

**Fin 3** : et si... il fallait accepter de partager.

Midorima secoua négativement la tête, l'air pincé. Takao, ne se départant pas pour autant de son sourire, leva les yeux au ciel. Ça devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il essayait de convaincre son petit-ami du bien fondé de prendre un bain ensemble.

-Ça nous arrivait de le faire quand on était au camp d'entraînement et tu voyais pas le problème. Tu sais, la fois où on était tombés en même temps que Seirin.

-C'est différent. À ce moment là, je ne te connaissais pas de dessein lubrique.

-Dessein lubrique ?

-Idées perverses.

-Roooh tout de suite. C'est surtout romantique !

-J'ai l'air d'aimer le romantisme ?

Le faucon haussa un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

-Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, je te connais bien.

Le garçon à lunettes soupira d'agacement en les remontant sur son nez, rougissant un peu.

-Alleeez ! En plus ton objet du jour est une fleur de douche, si c'est pas un signe ça !

C'était f'ailleurs ça qui lui avait donné l'idée en premier lieu.

-Non, ça va être embarrassant, contra-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur l'objet en question.

-Pas forcément ! Quand j'en ai pris un avec Kise, on avait...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, se rendant compte de sa bourde. Il aurait pourtant juré que ce serait le Kise en question qui finirait par vendre la mèche. Bref, d'un autre côté peut-être qu'en attisant sa jalousie, le prodige allait se décoincer... Takao releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissé en signe de rédemption, pour tenter de déchiffrer son petit ami. Apparemment non, ça aurait été trop simple, ça ne l'avait au contraire, rendu que plus froid, puisqu'il était en train de l'ignorer avec ostentation.

-J'avais pas de « dessein lubrique » ce jour là ! Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

-Tu as toujours des desseins lubriques. C'est pas étonnant de la part d'un Scorpion.

-Ça c'est fait. » soupira Takao avec lassitude.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour faire le point sur ce cas désespéré. Quand il les rouvrit, il tenait une idée. Pas vraiment une idée de plan à proprement parler, ça relevait plutôt de l'expérimentation...

« Je sais que tu prétends qu'il te donne de l'urticaire, mais je pense que ça pourrait être bien qu'on traîne avec Kise un de ces jours.

-Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Demanda le plus grand avec irritation, en remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes.

-Tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter et si je te le propose, c'est que je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. » bougonna-t-il seulement. Takao supposa donc que c'était d'accord. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre l'élève de Kaijo d'accepter lui aussi.

…

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Midorima ?

Kise, en face de lui, suspendit son geste et prit un temps avant de répondre, en se rembrunissant.

-La question ne se pose pas parce que de toutes façons, lui me déteste.

-Mais non !

Ce n'était pas l'état d'esprit qu'il lui fallait pour mettre son plan à exécution.

-Mais si ! Tu as vu comment il me regarde ? Enfin, faut déjà qu'il daigne me regarder... Bref, il me regarde avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Et si j'essaie de lui parler, il prend forcément un air ennuyé. Je fais de mon mieux mais ce type me hait !

-Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, c'est parce qu'il est timide !

-Mouais mais... non... avec les autres gens il est quand même moins distant.

-Tu sais quoi ? Il faudrait qu'on se voit tous les trois ! »

Kise plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas trop la logique dans tout ça, mais ça venait peut-être de lui...

...

Bon. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle... Pourtant Takao était certain que ses deux amis auraient pu s'entendre, ils étaient en quelque sorte complémentaires. Mais pour l'instant c'était tendu. Au début, malgré ses efforts pour lancer la conversation, les deux étaient restés murés dans un silence buté et méprisant.

À présent, c'était plus... animé, et il ne pouvait même plus en placer une pour couper cours à leur dispute, dont il avait perdu le fil. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, chacun tentant de se faire entendre tout en écoutant le moins possible les arguments de l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

« Waah comme vous êtes trop canons ensemble ! s'exclama le faucon qui observait leur petit manège, en formant un cadre photo avec ses doigts. Prononçant ceci, il sentit immédiatement, avec une pointe de désarroi, l'idée s'accrocher pour s'installer douillettement dans son esprit. En tout cas, cela eut le mérite de les calmer aussi sec, ce qui était le but premier de la manoeuvre. Kise gloussa, flatté, mais ajouta quand même que non merci, sans façons, il lui laissait, alors que Midorima s'était immédiatement offusqué.

-Et puis c'est quoi ce « je te le laisse » ? C'est moi qui veut pas de toi, pas l'inverse ! Tu devrais être honoré si je m'intéressais à quelqu'un comme toi.

-Ça c'est pas gentil, commenta Takao.

-Hey ! Je suis mannequin moi monsieur ! Et toi t'es qui hein ?

-Un bisou de la paix ? Suggéra le troisième garçon.

-Pas question, on ne sait pas où sa bouche a encore été traîner.

-Et toi t'es aussi agréable à embrasser qu'un seau de glaçons ! » Riposta Kise.

Et ils boudèrent chacun dans leur coin. Ça ne se passait pas si mal, de l'avis de Takao, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante.

« Alleeeez embrassez-vous, je veux voir ça, chouina-t-il.

-T'es encore là-dessus toi ? Demanda Kise avec une moue de désapprobation.

-Et puis quoi encore ? » Grinça l'autre de la GoM.

Takao haussa les épaules avec un sourire, mais si il avait été honnête, il aurait dû reconnaître que l'image qu'il se faisait d'une session de galochage-pelotage entre les deux prodiges avait subitement tendance à l'exciter. Et c'est pourquoi il comptait bien ré-organiser des rencontres, qui sait, peut-être que ces deux là finiraient par trouver un terrain d'entente. Et il voulait bien être le terrain pour l'occasion, si ça aidait...

...

Au fur et à mesure, l'introduction de Kise dans leur couple ajoutait une dynamique que Takao affectionnait particulièrement. La présence d'une tierce personne allégeait considérablement l'ambiance; il n'aurait pas dit qu'il était mal à l'aise avec son petit ami, mais celui était bien trop sérieux et, hormis ses objets du jour, manquait de fantaisie et de spontanéité dans son attitude.

Le blond était bien plus distrayant et ils pouvaient taquiner l'adolescent aux cheveux verts ensemble, ce qui était bien plus amusant que lorsqu'il était seul avec celui-ci, qui se contentait alors de le fusiller du regard. C'est pourquoi les rendez-vous intimes à deux s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares, au profit de toi, moi et mon pote. C'était devenu une habitude que plus personne ne contestait.

Un jour, le brun se décida à parler à Midorima après une semaine à hésiter, demandant le plus naturellement possible :

« C'est pas que tu ne me suffise pas, loin de là, mais t'as déjà pensé à l'éventualité d'un trouple ?

-Un trouple ?

-Un couple à trois.

-Un... ? À... ?

Il était éberlué, mais se reprit bien vite pour ajouter froidement :

-Et inutile de te demander qui tu envisage comme troisième membre.

-Reconnaît qu'on s'amuse bien tous les trois !

-Parle pour toi. » trancha-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Takao n'osa pas insister, ne sachant pas très bien si il n'était pas déjà allé trop loin en émettant simplement l'idée. Et il ne savait pas comment rattraper ça, car il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que son petit-ami se sente vexé. Mais depuis le temps que l'idée valsait dans son esprit, il avait fini par être convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose à tenter. Il décida de se montrer exceptionnellement adorable avec son coéquipier, pour se faire pardonner ce possible affront. Enfin, aussi adorable qu'il en était capable.

…

Le sujet ressurgit quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble chez Takao. Sans relever la tête de ses calculs, Midorima lui demanda :

« Tu en as déjà parlé à Kise ?

-De quoi ?

-Du ménage à trois.

Takao réprima un frisson le mot « ménage à trois » sonnait incroyablement sexy dans la bouche de son petit ami.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Alors dans le fond, il n'y a peut-être que toi que ça enthousiasme.

-On pourra tester le terrain si tu veux.

-C'est pas que je veux, mais c'est la base avant d'essayer de me convaincre. Tu aurais dû le faire.

-C'est cela, oui. » ironisa le brun en faisant pirouetter son stylo entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? Demanda le faucon, sur le ton de la conversation.

À son grand étonnement, le visage de Midorima devint... _Vermillon_. _Pas le rose quartz de l'embarras léger ou le rouge tomate du eut par surprise,_ _vermillon, la couleur de la honte charnelle_.*

-J'ai pas changé d'avis.

-Oui, bon, qu'est ce qui t'a fait y repenser ?

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, curieux.

-J'... j'ai... j'en ai rêvé, finit-il par révéler en détournant le regard du côté opposé à son interlocuteur.

Takao retint un gloussement et prit une voix plus grave pour lui demander :

-Ah oui ? C'était comment ?

Le rougissement s'accentua, tout comme le sourire du brun. Ce dernier s'aventura à poser sa main sur la cuisse de son camarade avant de le relancer, toujours d'un ton suave :

-Il se passait quoi ?

Le plus grand prit un temps infini pour choisir ses mots, les joues et oreilles toujours aussi pigmentées et brûlantes.

-Toi... face à moi... et Kise... dans mon dos. Et vous vous embrassiez beaucoup. »

Il le dit comme un reproche et Takao eut un regard « tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? », puis se tendit pour embrasser délicatement son partenaire dans le cou. Ce dernier frémit mais ne le repoussa pas, inclinant même la tête de l'autre côté pour offrir un meilleur accès. Il ne fit même pas de commentaire lorsque les mains du plus petit se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt et, un peu après, défirent sa ceinture.

Ils n'avaient pas souvent couché ensemble, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. D'habitude, pour que le garçon aux cheveux verts daigne accepter de faire des choses, il fallait que ça soit dans le noir, sans trop de bruits et parfois même, il gardait son t-shirt. Non, vraiment, jamais auparavant il n'avait mit spontanément des choses dans sa bouche au cours de leurs ébats ou susurré de douces paroles mais Takao n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Si la simple mention du mannequin avait ce genre de répercussion, ça devrait être absolument explosif avec le vrai. C'était l'avis de Takao du moins, mais il partit du principe que son petit ami apprécierait également, sans jamais oser l'admettre de lui-même. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait déterré le sujet, c'est bien que ça devait le travailler...

...

Quand simplement évoquer le joli mannequin commença à ne plus avoir trop d'effet sur le garçon aux cheveux verts, Takao décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, lors de l'une de leurs, comme ils les appelaient pour rire avec Kise, partouzes. Midorima n'avait jamais trouvé la plaisanterie drôle, quand Takao appelait le blond pour lui dire « Finalement la partouze est chez moi » ou que celui-ci sonnait à la porte, et demandait au brun venu ouvrir « Bonjour monsieur, c'est bien ici la partouze ? ». Déplorable.

Ce jour là, la réunion au sommet se tenait encore chez Takao, l'hôte la plupart du temps même si ce n'était pas lui qui possédait le plus d'espace, car son domicile formait une sorte de zone neutre. Ils étaient assis sur la moquette, en triangle dans la chambre de l'hôte, pour faire un jeu de cartes en discutant. Enfin, les discussions suivaient souvent le même schéma : Takao lançait un sujet banal, Kise renchérissait dessus et Midorima démontrait aux deux autres qu'ils étaient des imbéciles.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça Midorimacchi ? Déclama le mannequin avec une pose théâtrale, accablé au sol, dos de la main sur le front.

Le shooter lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Ne te lance jamais dans le cinéma.

-Sois gentil avec lui Shin-chan !

Il offrit le même regard à son petit ami. Et l'autre débile qui rentrait dans le jeu, en prenant un air de chien battu, couinement misérable à l'appui, Midorima soupira de désolation, refusant de se montrer amusé par ces deux zouaves.

-Il a l'air tout triste ! » S'exclama Takao. « Allez, il a juste besoin que tu lui montres ton affection !

Et il se mit à cajoler comiquement le copieur, qui ne put retenir un pouffement. Mais le shooteur lui, fit le rabat-joie.

-Embrasse le toi, si il te tente tant que ça.

Il détourna ensuite le regard, espérant que Takao n'ait pas remarqué la faille qu'il venait d'ouvrir lui-même en parlant trop vite, ou aurait l'amabilité de ne pas s'y engouffrer, ce qui était bien mal connaître son petit ami.

-T'aimerais ça hein ? Lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton provocateur, ayant arrêté ce qu'il faisait.

Kise n'en était pas certain, mais il lui sembla qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'osa cependant pas se mêler des affaires du couple et se rassit correctement.

-Absolument pas ! Assura le shooter prodige.

-Tu es sûr ? » Insista le plus petit. « Tu ne veux pas me voir faire... des... trucs... à Kise ? C'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

-Non ! S'écria aussitôt Midorima en rougissant furieusement.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la personne citée, intriguée.

-Il bande carrément pour toi ! Résuma Takao avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

-Arrête de déformer, sale traître ! suffoqua l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, trop honteux.

-Ah oui, pardon, pour toi et moi.

Cette dernière phrase taquine acheva le shooter prodige qui se leva dans un geste rageur. Le mannequin lui, avait eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

-Allez, soyez honnêtes avec vous-même au lieu de jouer les collégiennes effarouchées ! S'exclama Takao qui commençait à en avoir marre de n'arriver à rien.

Étonnamment, l'insulte fonctionna assez bien et Midorima se rassit, le visage toutefois fermé, tandis que Kise se mordait la lèvre, hésitant.

-Je te trouve... séduisant. Finit par prononcer le blond comme si chaque mot lui arrachait la bouche.

Takao battit des mains avec enthousiasme, et ils se tournèrent avidement vers l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

-Alleeez confidence pour confidence. ! L'encouragea son actuel coéquipier.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Peut-être que vous m'aimez, mais pas moi. » crut-il bon d'insister.

Le brun se retint de soupirer et lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Puis il planta son regard dans le sien, avec défi et, sans rompre le contact visuel grâce à sa large vision, attrapa Kise, qui se laissa faire, par le col pour l'attirer vers lui afin de lui rouler la galoche de sa vie, sous les yeux médusés de son petit ami.

Le blond le laissa glisser sa langue dans sa bouche sans protester et honnêtement, il ne connaissait personne qui embrassait mieux; c'était parfait. Quelque part, ça l'ennuyait un peu; même si il se retrouvait quelqu'un, il y avait des chances pour que celui-ci n'embrasse pas aussi bien et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de comparer. Et puis ce genre de choses, c'était difficile d'expliquer ce qui faisait la différence. Il posa une main sur sa nuque pour le garder toujours plus près.

La bouche encore entrouverte contre celle du mannequin, le plus petit coula un regard oblique à Midorima qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air à la fois terrifié et beaucoup trop tenté. L'instigateur supplia son ami de Kaijo du regard et lui intima d'un petit mouvement de tête, de le suivre dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le shooter se raidit en les voyant se rapprocher de lui. Takao lui fit face, sans doute en référence au premier rêve dont il lui avait parlé, et Kise s'agenouilla derrière lui, mais sans le toucher d'abord. Quand il cessa d'avoir l'air d'un animal pris au piège, son petit ami posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, prenant appui pour se pencher afin de l'embrasser plutôt tendrement. Quand il commença à se perdre dans le baiser, qui s'approfondissait, Kise lui caressa doucement le dos, lui massant chastement les épaules. Finalement, cette présence dans son dos ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Pire, il aimait la sentir, aérienne mais chaleureuse, un peu excitante.

Échangeant un regard, les deux amis relâchèrent leur proie, s'asseyant chacun d'un côté, en attente d'un retour de sa part. Mais Midorima était un peu déboussolé; il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un tel coup, de la part de son petit ami, en venant ici. D'un côté, il avait vraiment envie de partir et de les envoyer se faire voir pour avoir osé lui faire ça, mais d'un autre côté, il était reconnaissant d'avoir osé lui faire ça. Parce que lui-même n'en aurait jamais eu le cran; chaque fois que ce, autant appeler un chat un chat, fantasme surgissait dans son esprit, il le repoussait, incapable d'assumer ce désir.

Il ne put ignorer éternellement la présence troublante du blond assis juste à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête et ils se défièrent un moment du regard, que Kise finit par détourner avec un air dépité. Midorima, après un coup de coude de son petit ami, s'arma de courage et d'une main fébrile attrapa doucement le menton de son ancien coéquipier pour qu'il lui fasse à nouveau face. Ce dernier le regarda alors avec de grands yeux et l'adolescent aux cheveux verts gronda un « ferme les yeux », avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, timidement d'abord, quand il fut sûr que les paupières étaient bien closes.

Celles de Takao par contre, étaient grandes ouvertes, et l'image se grava profondément sur sa rétine tandis que tout son corps se réchauffait agréablement, son cœur s'emballant gaiement. Après avoir vu ce genre de choses, les deux prodiges devenant lentement plus entreprenant l'un avec l'autre, il ne pourrait jamais dormir cette nuit.

* * *

*citation à partir d'HIMYM s7e21 ;)


	13. Embrasse les tous

/!\ très léger spoil de la fin de la saison 3 mais c'est vraiment un fait que tout le monde sait déjà je pense ^^

* * *

**Fin 4** : et si... il ne fallait pas chercher et laisser venir.

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées sans qu'il ne se passe rien de plus avec qui que ce soit. Kise avait en quelque sorte jeté l'éponge et même, après quelques semaines, arrêté de se plaindre qu'il ne se passait rien, pour savourer la tranquillité du célibat, qui n'était finalement pas un drame en soi.

De plus, Takao étant parti en vacances avec ses parents, il n'avait plus trop d'amis avec qui traîner. Les garçons de son équipe étaient tous eux aussi partis, Mitobe n'était toujours qu'un ami virtuel, Kuroko et Midorima toujours aussi froids, Murasakibara toujours aussi difficile à motiver. Il avait quand même passé une après-midi avec le géant aux cheveux violets, à manger de la pastèque et des citrons glacés sur des transats, seule proposition pour laquelle il avait montré un réel enthousiasme. Sinon, il traînait déjà beaucoup avec Kagami et Aomine, pour aller à la plage ou jouer au basket, alors aujourd'hui ils se laissaient un répit. Ça faisait quasiment une semaine qu'ils se voyaient non-stop. De plus la chaleur caniculaire de la journée l'avait découragé de sortir, loin du climatiseur de la demeure familiale.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la chaleur recommençant à peine à être supportable, la sonnette d'entrée tira Kise de son état de torpeur et du canapé, sur lequel il s'était échoué plusieurs heures auparavant. Tirant un peu sur son débardeur pour le défroisser, il gagna la porte et crut alors reconnaître une silhouette familière à travers le verre dépoli. Et regretta d'avoir signalé sa présence par un « j'arrive ! ». Il prit une grande inspiration et actionna le verrou.

Tout le monde savait que lorsque l'on recevait la visite de sa majesté Akashi Seijurô en personne, c'était rarement parti pour être agréable. Kise faillit donc refermer aussi sec quand l'identité du visiteur se confirma, mais, si il y avait bien quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un tête à tête avec le jeune homme, c'était de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il ouvrit alors en grand, esquissant un geste d'invitation à entrer. L'autre le remercia d'un hochement de tête, le gratifiant également d'un regard transperçant et d'un sourire en coin, somme toute habituels.

« Tu veux du thé ? Demanda le blond, affable.

-Volontiers. » lui répondit l'autre de sa voix caressante de psychopathe.

L'hôte s'éclipsa donc rapidement dans la cuisine pour préparer le breuvage, après lui avoir désigné le canapé du salon pour que l'intrus s'y installe. L'effet de surprise combiné à l'aura terrifiante de son invité, l'avait rendu légèrement fébrile et il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la boîte. L'eau chauffa trop rapidement à son goût, et il dû bien finir par retourner auprès de son ancien capitaine. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir pour débarquer sans prévenir ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il ne fut pas déçu du voyage quand il l'apprit, après un bref échange de banalités.

« Pourquoi tu embrasses toute la Génération Miracle sauf moi Ryōta ?

Il faillit cracher son thé.

-Que... que comment ? Bégaya-t-il, complètement prit au dépourvu.

-Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Et il faut se lever tôt pour trouver un ingénu qui ne t'ait pas connu.

-C'était euh... un concours de circonstances.

-Je t'apporte la circonstance.

-... Quoi ?

-Je suis là, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Énonça-t-il de sa voix douce.

Kise n'en revenait pas, c'était quoi ce délire ? Akashi, avec qui il n'avait eu aucun contact depuis un bon moment, débarquait chez lui pour lui réclamer un baiser, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait fait avec le reste de leur équipe de choc, vraiment ? Comment l'avait-il appris d'ailleurs ? C'était effrayant de pensé qu'il finissait toujours par savoir, même les choses les plus honteuses. Il sentait sur lui le regard rubis. Et ça pesait atrocement lourd, le rubis.

-Mais... mais... ça se fait pas comme ça, il faut... l'ambiance ! Argua-t-il.

-Tu refuses ?

Le ton était à présent légèrement acide.

-Pourquoi tu y tiens ? gémit le blond.

Son ancien capitaine ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours braqués sur lui. Kise prit son courage à deux mains et le dévisagea en retour, après tout il était un peu moins effrayant depuis que ses yeux étaient redevenus de la même couleur; il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans l'air, un détail monumental, là sous ses yeux, qui aurait expliqué cette drôle de situation.

-C'était un hasard ! Retenta-t-il pour gagner du temps.

-Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais cherché à les provoquer ?

-Je... euhhh... Je sais pas.

-Alors pourquoi pas moi.

Kise s'efforça de respirer profondément et calmement. S'étonnant de ses propres capacités de psychologie, une fois qu'il eut réussi à se détendre un peu, il entrevit enfin quelque chose, affleurant la surface, qu'il n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Quelque chose dans les bords de son sourire ou dans le fond de ses prunelles.

Akashi était un adolescent comme les autres. Il se prétendait absolu mais il voulait surtout qu'on ne le laisse pas de côté, qu'on l'estime et qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on l'ignore. Et ça avait légèrement dégénéré au fil du temps. D'où ce besoin irrationnel d'être le meilleur. Ou l'on faisait précisément ce qu'il attendait, ou il s'en chargeait lui-même, pas de place pour le hasard. Personne ne pouvait être un tel _control freak_ sans cacher une terrible insécurité derrière.

Quand tout allait encore bien à Teiko, ils sortaient soit tous ensemble après l'entraînement, soit sans Akashi. Parce que l'adolescent était trop formel, un peu rabat-joie, un peu flippant, et qu'ils avaient l'esprit plus tranquille lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Il avait dû se sentir... seul. Et frustré. Tous ses efforts pour être remarquable et n'avoir finalement aucun véritable ami. Midorima peut-être, mais il n'en était même pas vraiment sûr. À vrai dire, en tant que prodiges, et originaux il fallait bien le dire, ils avaient tous un peu de mal à lier des amitiés, notamment hors de l'équipe.

Après avoir pensé à tout ça, il voulait bien s'asseoir à côté de lui, le serrer dans ses bras et lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher. Mais il n'en fit rien, toujours aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée d'approcher de trop près le plus petit. Il avait vraiment une aura écrasante et désemparante, qui lui était bien utile lors des matchs, et même si elle lui semblait tout à fait valable, son hypothèse de faiblesse avait un peu de mal à y résister.

Pourtant, au collège, Akashi était assez populaire et bien vu, mais c'était sans doute parce que d'une, il n'avait pas encore « changé » et de deux, tous ces gens ne voyaient que le vernis de surface, le personnage mondain. Si ils s'étaient approchés un peu plus, comme le reste de la génération miracle, ils auraient vu son extrémisme et sentit le malaise qui planait indistinctement autour de l'étrange et irréel personnage qu'incarnait le capitaine de l'équipe.

Kise ne le trouva que plus fascinant. Il hésita cependant à poser la question qui lui brûlait maintenant les lèvres, car elle risquait de le blesser. Et Akashi était sans aucun doute, le genre d'animal qu'il était dangereux de blesser. Il baissa les yeux instinctivement, en signe de soumission et d'apaisement :

-Tu... te sens mis à l'écart ?

-C'est ridicule, trancha-t-il avec aplomb avant de soulever élégamment sa tasse pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Ça ne répondait pas vraiment à la question, aussi le blond se demanda si c'était la question, celui qui la posait, ou lui-même qu'Akashi qualifiait de ridicule. Mais il n'osa pas insister, son ancien capitaine ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement mettre en doute ce qu'il disait ou avoir un esprit trop critique. Un vrai despote.

-Tu ne préférerais pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Le regard de son interlocuteur resta fixe, le transperçant désagréablement. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait également eu le culot de lui demander si ce n'était pas son premier, de baiser. Mais étant donné de qui il s'agissait, il se contenta d'ajouter d'une petite voix :

-Je dis ça pour toi, moi.

Son interlocuteur, continua de le dévisager, tasse à la main, avec un petit sourire, comme si il préparait une bonne blague.

-Il faut croire que j'ai un faible pour toi.

Énonçant cela, il n'avait pas baissé les yeux, certain de son bon droit et absolument pas gêné. Quoiqu'il dise, il donnait toujours l'impression de l'avoir parfaitement appris au préalable. Comme si, à force de la répéter, il avait vidé la phrase de son sens, de ses émotions et était ainsi capable de la prononcer sans le moindre battement de cils. Kise, bouche bée, se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans le thé pour lui donner de telles hallucinations. Il finit par rire, faisant enfin naître quelque chose comme de la surprise sur le visage de son vis-à-vis :

-Comment tu peux dire ça aussi facilement ?

-Ça t'embarrasse ? Je ne te croyait pas si impressionnable, au vu de ta réputation de chaud lapin...

-J'ai surtout du mal à le croire !

-Vraiment ?

-Pour les gens normaux c'est pas aussi évident de se confesser !

-Est-ce que l'on est vraiment des gens « normaux », Ryōta ?

-Toi non, c'est certain, mais moi ça m'arrive.

-Et donc, les gens normaux attendent des déclarations fébriles et hésitantes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Et ça manquait de spontanéité aussi tout ça ! Il faut y mettre plus de cœur ! S'embrasa le mannequin.

-Tu es en train de me faire la leçon ?

Il avait à nouveau l'air super flippant.

-Je...je... J'ai plus de... d'expérience ?

Au moment où Kise se demanda si il allait lui arracher la tête, de façon surprenante, l'ancien capitaine capitula.

-Ok, admettons. »

L'empereur se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de son ancien joueur, et posa un genou un terre à côté du siège de ce dernier, lui prenant la main dans les siennes. Kise était juste terrifié : il n'allait pas le demander en mariage, si ?

« Ryota... commença-t-il d'une voix basse en plantant ses prunelles grenat dans celles dorées.

Kise ne put se retenir d'agripper le fauteuil de l'autre main, y enfonçant les ongles. Le suspense était à son comble, quand le plus petit se fendit soudainement d'un sourire joueur, qui dévoila ses dents parfaitement alignées. Kise l'aurait juré il n'avait rien vu d'aussi mignon depuis Aomine Daiki jeune.

-Tu as eu peur que je te demande de m'épouser ?

C'était fait exprès ? Depuis quand Akashi était-il devenu taquin ?

-Ah. » Dit-il seulement, soulagé. Il s'était bien fait avoir, ça lui apprendrait à vouloir donner des leçons.

Cependant, le plus petit, qui se remettait debout, n'avait pas l'air méprisant, seulement malicieux et satisfait de son effet. Il semblait en quelque sorte plus en paix avec lui-même depuis la défaite de Rakuzan face à Seirin. Kise eut envie de prolonger la partie qu'ils avaient engagées, lui aussi pouvait faire des choses plus ou moins inattendues.

Il attira son invité à lui grâce à la main encore mêlée à la sienne, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chastement d'abord, puis de façon plus entreprenante et l'autre adolescent entrouvrit docilement la bouche. Sa main libre s'égara dans les soyeuses mèches magenta et leurs corps se rapprochèrent, comme aimantés l'un par l'autre. Le plus grand passa ses mains sous les fesses de l'autre pour l'attirer à lui, le faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. C'était plus commode pour continuer leur activité.

« Ça te suffit ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle, séparant enfin leurs visages en s'écartant un peu.

-Bien. » répondirent seulement les lèvres échauffées et brillantes. Il avait l'air un peu à l'ouest. « Tu as déjà utilisé ta faculté de copie pour... ça ?

Kise prit un air mystérieux pour toute réponse et son ancien coéquipier lui adressa un regard mi-sévère mi-amusé.

-J'ai moi aussi une question indiscrète...

Il joignit ses mains à hauteur de son nez, s'excusant par avance. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges sembla lui donner l'autorisation de parler par un mouvement de sourcil interrogateur et subtilement classe.

-C'était ton premier baiser ?

-Ça te plairait ?

Il rougit un peu en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. En effet, ça lui plairait, est-ce que ça faisait de lui un pervers, fétichiste ou autre chose du genre ?

-Je crois, oui. »

Akashi le fixa avec un petit sourire satisfait, ses yeux s'étrécissant à la façon d'un chat. Kise ne put s'empêcher de repasser sa main dans ses cheveux carmins, leur douceur semblait l'appeler. L'autre ferma, une seconde seulement, les yeux, accentuant sa ressemblance avec le félin.

Reprenant une expression neutre et maîtrisée, le visiteur rompit subitement le charme, se remit sur ses jambes sans préavis et prit congé de son ancien coéquipier, le remerciant sommairement de son accueil. En à peine deux minutes, il était reparti comme il était venu, laissant le copieur désarçonné.

...

À nouveau vautré sur le canapé, la porte-fenêtre ouverte pour faire courant d'air maintenant que le soir était tombé, Kise ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux curieux évènements de l'après-midi et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il envoya un message banal à Akashi.

_Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir ~_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Rapide et efficace, à l'image de son expéditeur.

_Moi aussi Ryōta. On devrait aller manger une glace un de ces jours._

Un glace ? Non mais des fois, fallait vraiment qu'il aille mal. Le blond accepta sans se faire prier, malgré l'incongruité de la proposition, venant d'une telle personne. Akashi semblait être le genre de personne, déjà adulte raisonnable, qui n'appréciait pas les glaces.

…

Le jour du « rendez-vous », Kise se sentait exceptionnellement nerveux et n'arrivait pas à savoir si il espérait ou non, que son ancien capitaine aurait également invité le reste de la Génération des Miracles. Évidemment, quand celui-ci suggérait d'aller manger une glace, il ne s'agissait pas de celles à l'eau qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'acheter après les entraînements, l'été, mais de celles d'un glacier réputé. Kise n'y avait mit les pieds qu'une seule fois et la devanture élégante n'avait pas changé depuis. Il était légèrement en avance mais savait bien qu'Akashi, plus que ponctuel, n'apparaîtrait que précisément à l'heure dite et qu'il avait horreur des retardataires, le blond l'avait, comme les autres, apprit à ses dépends.

Apparemment, il était le seul convié, puisque le seul à attendre sur le trottoir, plus moins bien dissimulé par de larges lunettes de soleil et une casquette, pour éviter les éventuels fans. Akashi n'apprécierait probablement pas de se faire interrompre par un duo de copines gloussantes en quête d'un autographe.

L'élève de Rakuzan arriva dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. À part ça, il semblait plutôt content de le retrouver car intuitivement, Kise devinait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de son habituel sourire de politesse, à moins qu'il ne prenne ses désirs pour des réalités. Par contre, une fois assis à une table et la conversation lancée, il trouva vraiment que son ancien capitaine ne semblait pas aussi froid et pragmatique qu'à l'habitude.

Les coupes de glace étaient vraiment délicieuses, mais surtout, Kise ne vit étonnamment pas le temps passer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, en étant seul avec le garçon aux cheveux rouges, auparavant. Lui-même avait trop tendance à le prendre avec des pincettes et Akashi ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort de conversation; il donnait ses instructions et c'était tout. Ils avaient sans doute changé depuis la fin du collège.

...

Il alluma machinalement son ordinateur en rentrant, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de ses parents qui devaient être présents ce soir là. Extirpant son portable de sa poche arrière pour s'asseoir plus confortablement, il remarqua un appel en absence, la faute au mode silencieux, qu'il avait activé pour ne pas troubler son tête à tête avec Akashi. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait essayé de le joindre. Il porta l'objet à son oreille avec une petite appréhension, pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

« _Tu as oublié tes lunettes de soleil. Vu que tu ne réponds pas, je les prend avec moi. Ce sera l'occasion de se revoir bientôt. Bonne soirée_ _Ry__ō__ta_. »

Après avoir remercié l'autre par message, il ne put s'empêcher de ré-écouter le message vocal, allongé sur son lit, parce que, quand il ne susurrait pas des promesses de torture, la voix d'Akashi faisait vraiment l'amour aux oreilles. Au bout de trois fois, il commença à se trouver creepy et posa son téléphone hors de portée, sur le bureau. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de penser à son ancien capitaine, qui ne semblait pas rechigner à le revoir, à sa grande satisfaction.

Rien que sa façon de prononcer son prénom. _Ry__ō__ta_. Il n'aurait pas su dire si il avait une façon spéciale, différente, de le dire, si il accentuait une syllabe ou laissait traîner l'autre. À moins que ce ne soit juste le timbre de sa voix et cette façon de s'octroyer le droit de le prononcer.

Plus de temps passé ensemble, quelques gentilles attentions, et voilà, en moins d'un mois, comme un bleu, il était tombé amoureux d'Akashi Seijuro. Qui l'avait peut-être même calculé, fait exprès. Est-ce que c'était seulement possible de faire ça ? Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il se rendit subitement compte de ce fait, alors qu'il s'installait pour un shooting photo. C'était aussi simple que ça, l'instant d'avant il était encore complètement insouciant et maintenant, il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir un gros, gros faible pour la personne la plus tortueuse qu'il connaisse. Mais étrangement à cette idée, il se sentit gorgé d'entrain et d'optimisme. Il brûlait d'envie de le revoir et de tout lui déballer. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne serait probablement même pas surpris par la déclaration. Mais si il voyait ça arriver et qu'il ne mettait pas de distance entre eux, c'était bon signe, non ?

...

Akashi sourit. D'un air tranquille et confiant, mais quelque part soulagé; même si il se doutait de cette issue, les sentiments humains restaient assez frivoles, à l'image du magnifique jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face. Il avait toujours préféré les certitudes. Et la seule qu'il avait à l'instant, c'était qu'il était plus que ravi d'avoir remporté le trophée que constituait le cœur de son ancien coéquipier, qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher de sitôt. Mais ce n'était de toutes façons pas dans ses habitudes de perdre.

* * *

Et voilà les copains, cette fois c'est fini ! Ça fait bizarre o.o Quelle fin avez-vous préféré ? J'aimerais vraiment que cette histoire un peu différente vous ait plu malgré ses probables défauts :3

Je remercie d'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi et laissé des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que c'est allé aussi loin ! Mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même maintenant ! ;)

Si cette histoire devait avoir une morale, ce serait : « Tente ! Au pire, ça fera toujours quelque chose à raconter à tes amis. ». Cette année j'essaie moi-même de vivre ainsi et… j'ai des choses à raconter à mes amis (rires).

A bientôt peut-être, sur une autre histoire (une des miennes ou une des vôtres ;) ) !


End file.
